Diagnostic d'un coeur amoureux
by Lucky-Husky found Whisky
Summary: Gregory House, sans doute le meilleur diagnosticien du New Jersey est confronté à des symptômes inconnus. Obstiné, il se lance dans la recherche d'un nom pour cette maladie. (Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent nullement mais à David Shore. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination qui découle un peu de la série. Mais surtout de moi !) Huddy, of course.
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgent :P ! Par contre, que vos commentaires soient "mauvais" ou "bons" je m'en fous, tant qu'ils m'aident à progresser si ce sont des critiques construites, et à me donner envie d'écrire si tout autre review !  
Good reading !_

* * *

Dix heures et demi. Gregory House, allias Greg ou simplement House pour ses collègues, se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte de son appartement pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Quoique, se décider était un bien grand mot. Céder plutôt ! Harcelé de message depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, sa patronne n'avait pas lâché prise. Elle s'était battue, à tel point que lui, lui le lourd et le buté de service avait enfin bougé son fessier ! Il fallut que le biper du diagnosticien sonne plus d'une vingtaine de fois pour qu'il agrippe sa canne et se lève.

Arrivé dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, il se dirigeait d'un pas claudiquant vers son bureau. Une silhouette, nommée Lisa Cuddy, venait pourtant d'interrompre sa promenade. Assez grande, aux cheveux de jais et au regard perçant. Elle portait, comme la plupart du temps, un léger décolleté et un tailleur rouge vif, assorti à ses talons. ² _Quoi de mieux pour passer inaperçu_ **,** pensa House, ironique. **  
**Elle le fusilla d'un regard agacé, montant sur ses grands chevaux, rien qu'à la vue de son employé.

 **– En retard. Vous avez une réunion qui vous attend, et vos collègues patientent depuis plus d'une heure !** lui hurla t-elle, espérant le faire réagir.  
– **Et alors ? Je suis là maintenant, non ?** rétorqua t-il sarcastiquement, passant en claudiquant devant sa patronne sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

Il changea donc de direction, poussant la porte en verre de la salle de réunion. Là, s'y trouvait assit, les bas croisés, son équipe au complet.

 **– House, la prochaine fois que vous nous faites attendre, je prendrais congé !** **J'ai été obligé de gérer le début de ton cas à ta place !** hurla Wilson.  
– **T** **u m'en diras** **des nouvelles** , il se tourna vers le reste de sa table, restant debout, appuyé sur sa canne. **Les symptômes ?**

Lorsque Foreman s'apprêtait à déballer les symptômes et sa conclusion erronée, suivit de près par Chase et Wilson qui n'étaient quasiment jamais d'avis, on poussa la porte de la salle. Devant le seuil de celle-ci se tenait Cuddy, souriante. Elle fixa House, se plaçant au fond de la salle, semblant écouter. Toute l'équipe se tourna vers elle, interrogatifs. House arqua un sourcil, surpris de sa présence. Surprise qui lui était pourtant douce.

 **– Quel vent vous amène ? Les râles de Wilson ? Pardonnez-le, il est un peu grincheux.** lâcha House, souriant bêtement à Wilson qui lui grognait, en guise de réponse.  
– **Non. Je viens voir comment se passe cette réunion.**  
– **Pourquoi donc ?** demanda Cameron.  
– **Pour m'assurer que mes employés travaillent correctement !** déclara t-elle comme si c'était évident.

Foreman racla sa gorge, comme satisfait qu'elle vienne s'assurer qu'un boiteux en particulier travaille ! Les mots _Travail_ et _House_ étaient bien entendus antinomiques.  
Le diagnosticien resta un moment silencieux. La présence de Cuddy le ravisait et le terrifiait à la fois. Elle le déstabilisait. Énormément. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. _Parce-que c'était son supérieure hiérarchique!_ gueula t-il, mentalement. Ou pas il se foutait royalement des règles de la société, et surtout celles qui lui imposaient d'être dit « inférieur » à un autre.  
Il tourna le regard vers le Wilson boudeur, certes moins _sexy_ mais moins dérangeant.  
Il attrapa à la volée un stylo, s'approchant du tableau.

 **– Eh bien Foreman ! Hop hop hop ! Les symptômes !**  
– **Ahem, oui ! Le patient est âgé d'une vingtaine d'années. Difficulté pour tenir un objet longuement, encore moins quand il est lourd, diabète et difficulté pour se relever ou monter des marches. Une myopathie facio-scapulo-humérale ?**  
– **Non...** **Faites une IRM pour vérifier mon hypothèse.** **lâcha t-il, d'une manière évidente.**  
– **Mais vous n'avez même pas formulé votre hypo...** commença Chase avant d'être violemment coupé.  
– **Chuuut. Vous n'entendez pas ? C'est le doux son du...** ** _Levez vos fessiers de ces chaises et écoutez votre boss adoré !_** cria House, ironique en leur faisant signe de filer.

Cuddy masqua un léger rire, voyant l'équipe passer la porte de la salle en râlant ou ricanant. Elle tourna le regard vers House qui la fixait de son regard bleu océan. Elle pencha légèrement la tête comme pour observer ses yeux dans toutes les perspectives.  
Lisa Cuddy n'avouerait jamais qu'elle adorait ces yeux, oh non ! House était un vrai _trou du c'_ quand il le voulait, et elle craignait qu'il se serve de cela pour rendre ses conneries encore plus insupportables et moqueuses.  
Elle s'approcha de la sortie sans un mot, n'ayant rien à reprocher à son employé, sauf peut-être sa méthode de communication qui donnait envie de le baffer à chaque instant.

 **– Vous n'êtes pas venu pour me voir moi ! Me voilà vexé ! Je m'attendais à avoir au moins un bonus de fin de mois !** souffla t-il avec une mine exagérément boudeuse.  
– **Peut-être qu'en vous montrant sérieux, cela pourrait arriver ! Mais même niveau tenue vous vous négligez !** dit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.

Il était venu habillé d'un simple T-Shirt blanc, d'un jeans et d'une paire de basket à moitié usée. Le modèle du parfait fainéant ! De plus, il n'était pas bien rasé, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner la doyenne.  
Il s'approcha d'elle en grimaçant légèrement. Sa jambe le relançait encore. Elle se rendit compte un peu tard qu'elle avait reculé, ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé.

 **– Petite voleuse, vous savez pourtant que j'en ai besoi** **n.** **fit** -il, en attrapant la boite de comprimés de la main de Cuddy.

Il en avala quelques uns, ne l'ayant pas lâché du regard. Elle n'avait pas bronché, sachant pertinemment qu'il la forcerait de toute manière à lui donner la boite. Têtu comme il l'était.

 **– Vous devez ralentir la cadence, House. Vous allez finir en overdose.**  
– **Ou tout simplement au sol, en train d'hurler ma douleur, laquelle de ces possibilités est la meilleure** **Doc** **?** demanda t-il, alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'en pensait Cuddy.

Aucune. Elle ne lui souhaitait aucune de ces possibilités.  
Elle tourna le regard puis ouvrit la porte, sortant sans rétorquer : le combat serait long, et personne n'y gagnerait quoique ce soit.  
Elle hurla un peu plus loin :

 **– Vos consultations House !**  
– **Courrez toujours !** cria t-il en allant à son bureau tout en sifflotant.

Il était presque vingt-heures, lorsque House sentit qu'il serait grand temps de rentrer. Ayant passé son après-midi à jouer avec une balle dans son bureau et d'avoir reçu la visite d'une Cameron et d'un Chase exaspérés de ne pas le voir bouger d'un pouce, il n'était pas fatigué ! Et pour cause : il n'avait vraiment rien fait de sa journée.  
Ah ! il avait fait quelque chose. Examiner une vieille femme, habituée de le consulter pour lui lancer d'une manière désespérée : _**Vous avez un rhume, c'est très grave !**_  
Cependant, son cerveau ne s'était pas que reposé. Il avait aidé à créer les tourments du diagnosticien, qui n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle. Oui, elle, sa patronne.

House posa son menton sur sa canne, réfléchissant : il n'était pas malade, si on mettait de côté le tissu mort qui lui servait de jambe. Mais il avait relevé une hausse de son pouls et une accélération de sa respiration lorsqu'il la voyait.  
Malheureusement, cette maladie n'était pas dans son répertoire.

Le midi, en mangeant avec Wilson, il lui avait fait part de ses songes sans lui préciser la personne qui causait ces symptômes chez lui. Wilson, d'une façon évidente avait déclaré : « _Mais c'est facile Greg ! C'est l'Amour ! »_  
House s'était plié en deux. L'Amour était quelque chose d'abstrait pour lui. Cela ne lui expliquait rien. Ça l'embrouillait même plus qu'autre chose !

Il s'affala sur son siège, pensif. Et pour elle, était-ce le cas ? Avait-elle les mêmes symptômes ?  
Il avait remarqué chez elle un comportement différent de celui de Cameron ou de Wilson. Quoique Wilson pouvait être exclu.

Le cours de ses pensées fut brisé lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sans avoir été frappée avant. Cuddy faisait le tour des locaux, pour vérifier si ceux de garde de nuit étaient restés. Elle fut surprise en remarquant House encore dans son bureau à une heure pareille. D'habitude, il s'arrangeait pour partir plus tôt.

 **– House, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Rentrez chez vous.**

Il se leva en soupirant, s'agrippant à sa canne. Il attrapa sa veste en cuir noir et y glissa la boite de comprimés. House boita jusqu'à elle sans un mot.

 **– Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas pressé aujourd'hui !** Elle secoua son dossier en le mettant en évidence. **Vous voulez vous occuper de ça ?** lança t-elle en souriant.  
– **Travailler, moi ?** **Pfff.** ricana t-il.

Oui, elle n'avait pas relevé ça : « _House n'avait rien de l'employé qu'on rêvait d'avoir en tant que patron. Mais il était crucial. »_

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie, silencieux. Elle s'arrêta pour chercher les clés de sa Lexus dans son sac à main, puis leva les yeux vers House qui l'observait.

 **– Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?**  
– **Le moucheron qui traînait sur votre visage !** ironisa t-il.

Elle sourit doucement, puis tourna le regard. Pas lui. Son regard s'était même intensifié.  
Derrière ses allures de femme autoritaire et stricte se cachait une femme calme et affreusement douce. Il y en avait, dans ce bout de femme !

Après un long silence, House osa :

 **– Vous me ramenez ?**  
– **C'est si gentiment demandé que j'aurais du mal à vous le refuser !** lâcha t-elle ironique.

Elle ouvrit la porte de Lexus, se mettant côté conducteur. Il s'assit à côté, allumant la radio. Erreur de sa part. La station passait – encore ! – des chants de Noël en boucle. Il frissonna de mécontentement. D'autant plus qu'il dût supporter ces musiques pendant plus de dix minutes car Cuddy n'avait pas changé de station, chantant gaiement.

Lorsqu'elle se gara devant son appartement, il sortit vivement, s'appuyant sur sa canne.  
 _Vive le silence !_ pensa t-il.  
Il ferma la porte puis toqua à la vitre, ayant pivoté sur son pied gauche. Elle l'abaissa, s'attendant à recevoir une vanne vaseuse sur sa voix ou sa façon de conduire.

 **– Merci Cuddles !** lança t-il joyeusement en rentrant chez lui d'un pas claudiquant.

Elle rit, étonnée. Il était poli, ou presque. Si il n'avait pas rajouté ce surnom idiot, il l'aurait – pour une fois – été !

Il alluma la télé, zappant les chaînes de dessins-animés puis se dit qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey ! Je poste ce deuxième chapitre rapidement, je l'avouerais, mais j'en ai deux autres encore en rab et le cinquième est en cours d'écriture ! Les Wattpadiens ont de l'avance sur vous !_**

 ** _Les réponses aux reviews maintenant !_**

 _Lili Angelia : Mouahahah. J'ai toujours de la chance :P ! Un gros Merci ! Oh, je ne suis pas trop sadique *tousse*. Non, mais vous pouvez deviner un bout de la suite, mais pour le reste Graahahahaha ! Bonne chance ! _

**_J'explique ça ici pendant que tu le demandes : L'une des premières formes de cette fanfic est le 4 - 4. J'explique. Quatre chapitres seront du point de vue de Gregory, qui je trouve, est le plus intéressant au niveau "analyse" concrète de ce qui se passe. Quatre autres seront du point de vue de Lisa, qui elle sera plus dans le ressenti._**

 ** _Au final on peut imaginer cela comme les deux hémisphères de notre cerveau confrontés au même cas. (T'as vu, je fume beaucoup pour inventer ça !) Voilà la réponse :D !_**

 _Corrigé héhé. Et merci ! On dit que j'ai un style particulier, contenant un peu de rimes (inconscientes) mais je trouve pas !_

 _Need-A-Hug.h : De rien :D ! Je l'ai lu en anonyme deux fois, avant de créer mon compte et la tienne et celle de Lili Angelia m'ont inspiré ;) !  
Pas mal je pense !  
Merci :D !  
Corrigé ! (Merci, encore !)_

* * *

Huit heures et trente minutes.  
Le réveil du diagnosticien sonnait depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure, sans jamais avoir été éteint. House était pourtant réveillé, et bel et bien en retard.  
Il fixait le plafond, étendu sur son lit, pensif. Peut-être que le dernier cas qu'il gérait le rendait perplexe. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose ?

Il tourna le regard à côté de lui, ne voyant qu'une place de lit... vide. C'était ce vide qui le gênait. Vide qu'il n'avait pas vu comblé depuis Stacy, son ex.  
Il soupira en repensant à cela. Elle l'avait sans doute quitté parce-qu'il l'aimait trop ? Ou pas comme elle le souhaitait.  
Puis il se souvint. Elle l'avait quitté pour ce qu'il était et restera : un homme à l'ego surdimensionné, sarcastique et... infirme. Elle avait dit qu'il était différent.  
Bon, il devait l'admettre, elle avait ses raisons. Mais la dernière n'était pas de sa faute.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis se leva, gémissant doucement. Sa jambe le relançait, encore. Et au fil du temps, la douleur semblait ne pas se calmer.  
Il attrapa difficilement la boite de comprimés posée sur sa table de chevet, et avala deux de ces analgésiques House fixa le fond de la boite, grommelant. C'était les deux derniers.

Le diagnosticien se leva et s'habilla rapidement, à peine toiletté et fouilla ses tiroirs. Plus de boites.  
Heureusement que son bureau en était plein à craquer. Il enfila sa veste rapidement, attrapant ses clés.

Il était déjà dix heures, lorsque House gara sa moto devant l'hôpital, en retard comme à son habitude. Quoique cette fois-ci, au lieu d'être en retard de trois heures et demi, il ne l'était que de trois heures. Appelons cela une évolution.  
Il poussa la porte de l'établissement, rentrant appuyé sur sa canne. House ne manqua pas de faire des remarques dérangeantes sur le style vestimentaire d'une des stagiaires. Il boita dans le long couloir longé par des patients – la plupart atteint de rhume –, puis vit Wilson sortir de celui menant à son bureau. Wilson semblait partir d'un pas fuyant, et légèrement... pressé ?

 **– Bonjour House !** lâcha t-il joyeusement, lui passant devant.

Le diagnosticien tourna légèrement la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule, pour l'apercevoir partir. Il arqua un sourcil interrogatif. Traîné dans ce coin là, sauf pour le voir, n'était pas son genre.

Il poussa la porte en verre de son bureau, marchant d'un pas claudiquant jusqu'à son tiroir. Il fut piqué d'un détail : une des trois boites de Vicodin qu'il gardait « secrètement », avait disparu. Oui, car si Wilson pensait que House ne comptait pas minutieusement ses comprimés qu'il déclarait vitaux, il se trompait au plus haut point ! C'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules choses qu'il rangeait précieusement.  
House donna un léger coup de pied dans son bureau, soufflant d'énervement.

 **– Traître.**

Lorsqu'il voulut sortir pour dire deux mots à son cher ami, il fut bloqué par la venue de sa patronne. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte et se retrouvait avec un dossier dans les mains.

 **– Si vous comptez prendre du bon temps, ce n'est pas le moment. Il me faut ce dossier rempli, et avant ce soir House !** dit-elle, insistant bien sur le dernier détail, crucial.

Il la fixa un moment, se rendant compte qu'il avait frissonné, lorsqu'elle lui avait plaqué le dossier sur son torse, sans violence. Elle le regarda, arquant un sourcil, mais gardant son sourire, à moitié sérieuse.

 **– Eh bien ? Je vous ai surprise ?**  
– **Non. Par contre la surprise est ce joli bout de papier.**  
– **Ces jolies bouts de papier. Ces, House.** ajouta t-elle, souriante, avant de filer en hurlant un peu plus loin. **J'oubliais ! Votre équipe vous attend à quatorze heures. Pas de retard !**

Il ricana doucement. À force de le côtoyer, Cuddy avait dû comprendre qu'arriver sans retard était presque chose impossible pour le médecin.  
Finalement, il n'était plus assez énervé pour vouloir faire la fête à Wilson. Au contraire, il souriait. Retournant dans son bureau, il commença à remplir le dossier, avant de l'abandonner au coin de sa table, au bout d'une minute.

À midi, il sortit. Pour se venger de son ami, il décida de manger à l'extérieur, seul.  
Il acheta un repas au fast-food le plus proche, puis traîna un moment dans le parc, près de l'hôpital.  
House s'affala sur un banc, regardant une femme à côté qui le scrutait avec des gros yeux, comme stupéfaite de la façon dont il s'asseyait et s'incrustait. Elle se décala un peu, le fixant toujours comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête sauvage. Et peut-être était-ce le cas !

 **– Je ne mords pas !** **À** **moins que vous me laissiez faire... !** lâcha t-il, un mauvais sourire en coin.  
– **Pervers.** dit-elle en se levant et partant, ayant bien compris le sous-entendu de l'inconnu.

Il s'allongea sur le banc, profitant de la place qu'elle venait de laisser, souriant. Satisfait d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, il se dit qu'il aurait pu faire bien pire. Il s'amusait bien plus à l'extérieur qu'à emmerder son ami qui à force, avait l'habitude et était presque indifférent à ses remarques.  
House se redressa et dégusta son repas, scrutant les gens passant dans le parc : des étudiants angoissés, des couples enlacés, des retraités calmes, un chien paumé, un sportif pressé... et une endocrinologue aux cheveux bruns.  
Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir aperçu et continua de manger. Elle s'approcha d'un pas léger et gracieux, semblant vouloir s'asseoir à côté du diagnosticien.  
Cependant, il fit exprès de se coucher sur le banc et de s'étendre aussi loin que son corps lui permettait. Et faisant 1m83, il lui était très facile de prendre tout le banc.  
Elle soupira puis resta debout.

 **– Vous ne mangez pas avec Wilson ?** demanda t-elle, mi-agacée, mi-calme. **  
– Pas envie.** bafouilla House, la bouche pleine.  
– **Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous êtes toujours collé à lui, d'habitude.**

House leva les yeux vers Cuddy, postée au-dessus de sa tête. Il la fixa un moment, puis soupira en décidant de lui laisser une place. Il se redressa, puis détourna son regard, pour ne pas voir celui amusé de Cuddy qui semblait agréablement surprise.

 **– Vous êtes galant maintenant ?** dit-elle en ricanant et s'asseyant près de lui.  
– **Non, j'avais besoin d'avaler, à l'horizontal ça marche pas bien.**

Elle passa doucement une main sur son visage, ayant légèrement pitié du médecin.

 **– Bon, passons. Et pour Wilson ?**  
– **Ce voleur s'est amusé à me retirer une boite de Vicodin, et a fuit comme si de rien n'était !** hurla t-il légèrement énervé.

Elle le regarda faire des gestes souples avec ses bras pour exprimer son mécontentement et baissa la tête comme perplexe. Pour le coup, il était vraiment énervé.  
Cuddy se décala un peu, semblant vouloir anticiper la réaction de House.

 **– C'est moi.** murmura t-elle.

Il sembla se figer, et tourna la tête vers sa patronne. Ne voulant pas être confrontée à son regard assassin, elle fixa ses mains. Pourtant, le regard du diagnosticien était tout sauf assassin. Il était calme, mais pas compréhensif.

 **– ... Pourquoi ?** demanda t-il ne cachant peut-être pas assez sa légère colère.  
– **Vous allez vous tuer si vous continuez. J'ai demandé à Wilson de m'aider. Et comme c'est votre ami, il s'est dit obligé de le faire.** dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, s'attendant à être étripée vive.

C'était fou, la façon dont il l'effrayait. Elle aurait pourtant très bien le dessus, étant donné l'état de House. Quoique même infirme, il pouvait se montrer aussi endurant qu'un homme de vingt années. Elle ferma les yeux, l'ayant senti bouger.

House attrapa sa canne et se leva simplement, silencieusement. Il aurait sans doute souhaité la remercier, mais être forcé n'était pas une chose qu'il appréciait.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux, entendant sa canne taper sur le sol.

 **– Où allez vous ?...**  
– **Dans le bureau de Wilson.**  
– **Il n'a rien fait !** lui hurla t-elle, inquiète pour l'oncologue.

Il s'arrêta puis regarda par dessus son épaule.

 **– Ça, je l'ai bien compris.** rétorqua t-il, semblant étrangement calme.

Elle le fixa, étonnée. Allait-il s'excuser ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de House.

 **– Toi, Gregory House, tu t'excuses ?!**

Wilson se mit à rire, se moquant ouvertement de son ami. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans son bureau, ça aurait ruiné la réputation du diagnosticien.  
House tapa sa canne sur le sol, comme pour interdire à son ami de se moquer de lui.

 **– Bon ça va !** grogna t-il.  
– **Cuddy t'a forcé ?** demanda t-il, les larmes aux yeux, à force de rire.  
– **Non, pourquoi ?**  
– **Comme ça.**

Wilson souffla pour calmer ses rires, puis sourit à House. Celui-ci se leva, sortant du bureau de l'oncologue, l'ego vexé. Ça l'apprendra à s'excuser ! Une chose était certaine, le diagnosticien ne le referait pas. En marchant jusqu'à son bureau, House pensa.  
Le question de Wilson était tout de même étrange. Et puis, comment savait-il pour Cuddy ? Ah, il devait l'oublier _:_ **ILS SE PARLENT.** _C'était vrai que la communication était quelque chose de très abstrait pour lui. Tout comme les relations._

Il poussa la porte de son bureau, puis s'approcha du tableau blanc. Le plus étrange n'était pas la question de Wilson, mais ce qui avait poussé House à s'excuser. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal.  
Il attrapa un marqueur, et commença à écrire :

 _Frisson au toucher  
Gêne aux regards  
(Attirance sexuelle)  
Accélération du pouls et de la respiration en sa présence  
Compassion (?)  
Perte de contrôle_

Il posa le marqueur, et tira son siège pour s'asseoir en face du tableau. Il lit et relit les symptômes, sans jamais trouver le diagnostic final.  
Lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte sans toquer, House donna un vif coup de pied dans le tableau, le retournant rapidement. L'angoisse étant montée en un rien de temps.

 **– House, je voulais savoir si vous... Votre tableau est tombé.**  
– **Je sais, vous avez fait du vent en ouvrant la porte !** lâcha t-il, d'une manière sarcastique, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il avait tapé trop fort.  
– **Vous avez rempli ce dossier ?** demanda Cuddy, devinant la réponse.  
– **Pas encore !** lança t-il en riant.  
– **Je l'aurais dans une semaine, encore. Ce soir, sans faute ! Ou je vous colle dix heures de consultations en plus !** hurla t-elle, sérieusement.

House ne broncha pas et se leva, relevant le tableau, mais dans l'autre sens de sorte à ce qu'elle ne lise rien. Il attrapa sa canne, et boita jusqu'à elle. Cuddy put voir dans son regard qu'il était songeur.  
 **  
– Pourquoi voulez vous m'aider ? Je suis en vie à l'heure actuelle, et ce, depuis des lustres ! J'attends de mourir, même si je sais que mourir dignement est impossible. Laissez moi m'occuper de mon propre cas.** dit-il, semblant sérieux, malgré ses remarques ironiques.  
– **Parce-que vous êtes mon employé !** lâcha t-elle, ironiquement.  
– **Ce n'est pas une raison. Les patrons virent leurs employés sans compassion ! Ils ne les maintiennent pas en vie ! D'autant plus que j'attends toujours mon renvoi ! Mais vous ne me donnez que des consultations** **pour me punir** **!** continua t-il, semblant la rendre pensive.

Elle ouvrit la porte derrière elle, fuyante à la première question **.**

 **– Vous avez une réunion House, n'arrivez pas en retard. Ah, et si vous pensez que je compte vous les retirer, ces heures, c'est raté** **!** déclara t-elle, avant de partir.

Elle le connaissait parfaitement. House était prêt à user de ses stratégies farfelues pour la manipuler et arriver à ses fins. Il l'avait toujours fait. Hors cette fois-ci, il avait sans doute fait cela pour ses heures de consultations, mais aussi pour son ego. Il avait été à moitié sincère.

Il arriva en réunion avec deux minutes de retard, et s'assit sur une chaise en face de Foreman. Tous semblait réfléchir à une solution.

 **– L'IRM n'a rien révélé. Le patient est claustrophobe, et il est sorti plus vite que prévu, ce qui a grandement été embarrassant.** dit Chase, en fixant House.  
– **Vous auriez dû l'assommer avant alors !** lâcha House, content de lui.  
 **–** **House** **, le cas est sérieux !** grogna Foreman.  
– **Je sais qu'il est sérieux, pour ça que je ne le suis pas.** rétorqua le diagnosticien, simplement.

House réfléchissait, et fixa soudainement Wilson. Il le pointa du doigt.

 **– T'as mangé quoi ce midi ?  
– Euh... Comme dans nos habitudes, pourquoi cette question là, maintenant ?  
– Le patient a eu le même repas ?  
– Normalement oui.  
**  
Il se tourna vers Foreman qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de House.

 **– Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il avait du diabète ?  
– Et mer... **se coupa Foreman en se levant.

Il sortit vivement, allant prévenir les infirmières qu'elles n'avaient pas lu la fiche.

 **– Une sorte de dystrophie musculaire ?** proposa Cameron.  
– **Non, une myopathie... ?** rétorqua Chase.

Le regard du diagnosticien s'illumina.

 **– Vous avez tous les deux raison.  
– Pardon ?** répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

House se leva et attrapa sa canne en s'appuyant dessus. Il prit un gros dictionnaire et le lança sur la table, l'ouvrant sur une page.

 **\- Il s'agit d'une dystrophie myotonique. Elle est souvent associée à un diabète, et apparaît rarement à l'âge de vingt ans, mais ça arrive.** **Problème résolu ! Bonne nuit !**

Le diagnosticien ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion, laissant les deux médecins stupéfaits.  
Ce n'était pas le patient qui le pressait, mais bien l'heure. Il était déjà dix-sept heures !  
Et il n'avait pas rempli ce foutu dossier.

S'activant, il prit le dossier et sa veste en cuir, partant discrètement de l'hôpital. Il attrapa les clés de sa moto, puis se rendit non pas chez lui, mais chez Cuddy. Elle était rentrée un peu plus tôt, et House était resté une heure de plus, histoire de ne pas fuir trop vite.

Devant sa porte, il grimpa avec difficulté les marches et toqua. Elle avait sans doute reconnu le son du moteur de la moto du diagnosticien qui ne passait pas inaperçu.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur sa patronne, vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre.  
 **  
– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ?** demanda t-elle, légèrement gênée à cause de son regard.  
– **Le dossier ! Je le rends à l'heure prévue.** dit-il, simplement, grand sourire.  
– **Si vous étiez en retard, je n'aurais pas hurlé. Je commence à être habituée...**

Gregory House ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais vêtue de cette simple robe de chambre, il la trouvait séduisante. Il tendit le dossier, et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

 **– Vous ne voulez pas un café ? Je vais paraître hostile sinon.**

Il haussa les épaules, puis continua sa marche en déclarant simplement :

 **– Pas de caféine, je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.**  
– **Pourquoi, vous dormez ?** lança t-elle, ironique. **  
– Parfois, oui !**

Il ralluma son engin, et rentra chez lui.  
Il jura sur le chemin. Cela aurait été une occasion, et il venait encore une fois, de la gâcher.

Une autre fois, peut-être...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey ! Suite à deux TRÈS NOMBREUSES correction du métier de Cuddy parce-que j'avais sans doute mal compris j'ai :  
De 1 : Je me suis planquée en position fœtale sous mon bureau en voyant que vous êtes incollables sur la série !  
De 2 : Corrigé !_**

 _MajorThompson : 1 - Merci !  
2 - Non tu n'as rien vuuuuu, riiiiien !_

 _L'inconnuQuiN'aPasDeCompteMaisQuiEstSympaDeMeLire : J'ai lu cinquante fois. Faut se faire corriger par un autre, soi-même on trouve pas toutes les coquilles._

 _Need-A-Hug.h : Merci ! Ouais, je me suis dit : "Il écrit les symptômes de ses patients alors... pourquoi pas les siens ?" Drôle, peut-être ! C'est plutôt ironique venant de House ;) ! Tant mieux :D ! Parce-qu'elle va le faire chier longtemps avec !_

 _Lili Angelia : Tu ne peux que te féliciter ! Sur son visage à elle ! Un "facepalm" quoi x') ! Bah oui, par chez moi oui ! Enfin, je pense que du coup ça a une connotation française mais pfffff, m'en fiche. #J'aimeMaFrance ! xD  
Chuuut, laisse lui le temps ! xD  
Merci :D ! Oh wiii !_

 ** _Bon, trêve de blabla ! Voici la suite !_**

* * *

Au réveil, on a tendance à retrouver ses esprits, situer où nous sommes... etc...  
Sauf quand on a bu la veille.

House grimaça lorsque les rayons du soleil l'agressèrent. Il posa une main sur son front, ayant une migraine atroce qui lui rongeait l'intérieur du crâne.

 **– Foutu alcool...** marmonna t-il, attrapant le flacon posé à côté de lui.

Il prit trois comprimés au lieu de deux, pour assouvir et sa douleur à la jambe, et sa migraine. Pourquoi avait-il bu, la veille ? C'était bien là, la question qu'il se posait pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait.

Cuddy, oui. L'endocrinologue l'avait invité, et il avait refusé. Les souvenirs revinrent petit à petit dans son esprit.

Après être rentré chez lui, il avait culpabilisé. Et il s'était mis à boire, seul. Il avait une sacrée gueule de bois, quand il y revenait. Il était tellement saoul qu'il aurait pu se rendre chez sa patronne et coucher directement avec !

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi pensait-il à _ça_ là, maintenant ? Soudain, il comprit. Gregory House la désirait. Et ce, depuis un bon moment déjà. C'était donc ça qui le bloquait ?  
Non, pas tout à fait. Il y avait quelque chose de plus fort que l'attirance et le désir qui se tramait en lui. Mais ça, il l'ignorait encore.

House se leva, sentant un léger craquement dans son dos, grognant. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se débarbouilla. Il fixa son reflet dans la glace.  
Assez grand, pourvu d'un regard bleu azur et d'une peau rugueuse, due à la barbe qui s'étalait sur ses joues. Il avait les cheveux poivres/sels, mélange qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Ce jour là, il avait des cernes. Assez visibles et profondes.  
Il s'habilla d'une légère chemise et d'un jean. D'une manière propre, pour une fois. Il prit aussi une montre, pour faire genre qu'il se souciait de l'heure.

Treize heures et demi. Et merde, il était plus qu'en retard.

Arrivé dans l'hôpital, il se glissa dans le long couloir menant à son bureau, espérant ne pas se faire attraper par la tant redoutée. Lorsqu'il entendit ces talons familiers claquer derrière lui, il prit place à côté d'un malade, et baissa la tête, tentant de disparaître.  
 _Pourvu qu'elle continue sa marche._

Lisa Cuddy avait malheureusement l'œil. Ou simplement l'avait-elle tellement vu, puisqu'à force elle le reconnaissait à vu de nez. Elle lui passa devant, avant de reculer lentement vers lui.

 **– Vous jouez au caméléon ?** demanda t-elle ironiquement, avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Une nouvelle excuse pour votre retard ?**  
– **Gueule de bois, ça vous va ?**  
– **Je croyais que vous deviez dormir ?** dit-elle, semblant légèrement vexée.

Le vieillard à côté de House regardait avec amusement cette petite scène.

 **– J'ai changé de programme.** **m** entit-il.  
– **Au boulot, House.**

Elle tendit sa main et mit gentiment les cheveux du diagnosticien en ordre. Il la regarda faire, appréciant le toucher de ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Rien que ça, et le cœur du médecin s'était emballé.

 **– C'est mieux comme ça. Ça fait un peu moins négligé...**

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et lui se leva, s'appuyant sur sa canne.  
Le vieillard souriait, riant doucement. House fit mine de chuchoter.

 **– Ça, c'est parce-que je suis infirme ! Sinon elle m'aurait tapé !**

Il tira la langue, et le patient se mit à rire. House se rendit donc dans son bureau, remarquant sur sa table trois gros dossiers bien disposés. Sa première envie fut de les éviter du regard. Sa seconde, de rejoindre Wilson pour aller manger.  
Il n'avait même pas déjeuné !

Il poussa la porte du bureau de l'oncologue du bout de sa canne laissant apparaître un Wilson encore dans la paperasse.

 **– Ah, toi aussi elle t'en a offert ?** ricana t-il en pointant du doigt la pile de dossiers.  
– **Oui...** soupira t-il. **Mais ne pense pas que je vais te débarrasser des tiens !** anticipa le médecin.

House leva les mains comme un voleur prit la main dans le sac.

 **– Ola ! J'avais rien dit !**  
– **Je suis prévoyant !**  
– **Même pour tes divorces.** toussa House, un sourire sarcastique en coin.

Wilson grogna. Si il répondait à cette provoque, House aurait pris un malin plaisir à continuer.  
Le diagnosticien tapa sa canne au sol pour faire relever la tête du médecin.

 **– Bon je sais que t'adores ces dossiers, mais je vais pas tenir longtemps debout à t'attendre !** dit House, grimaçant légèrement.  
– **Pas faux.**

Wilson se leva et rejoignit son ami. Celui sortit son flacon et avala deux comprimés. Le médecin le regarda en soupirant, ne souhaitant pas recommencer un débat avec lui sur ce que Wilson considérait comme une drogue.

Ils mangèrent en paix, presque en silence. Lorsque House se lança :

 **– Tu savais que Cuddy compte augmenter les heures de consultations ?**  
– **Oh la...** Wilson remarqua que la patronne en question passait à côté d'eux. **Belle femme. Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais dire.**

House ricana, tandis que Wilson grognait.

Ils finirent de manger en silence et l'oncologue replongea dans son travail.  
House, lui, se dirigea vers les réserves de médicaments, gérées par une fonctionnaire.

 **– Un flacon de Vicodin pour le patient de la salle 4.**  
– **Non**. déclara la femme, d'une manière mielleuse.  
– **Quoi non ?** grogna t-il.  
 **–** **Le Docteure Cuddy** **m'a demandé à moi et mes collègues de ne plus vous fournir ce type de médicaments, même pour un patient.**

House repartit comme une furie. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé et énervé vers le bureau de sa patronne. Qu'elle l'énervait !

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et claqua, Cuddy sursauta.

 **– C'est quoi ce bordel ?!** hurla House, plus qu'en rogne.  
– **Mais n'hurlez pas !**  
– **Aujourd'hui la Vicodin, demain quoi ?! Vous me coupez les vivres ?!**  
– **Calmez vous ! Ce ne sont que des médicaments, ce n'est pas un besoin ! Il y a d'autres traitements.** fit-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

House s'approcha de son bureau et tapa violemment la table avec son poing. Cuddy frissonna. Le voir autant en colère l'effrayait et la mettait mal à l'aise.

 **– J'en ai besoin ! Donc c'est un besoin !** hurla House, non-calmé.  
– **Arrêtez de hurler ! Mon hôpital n'est pas une plaidoirie !** hurla t-elle à son tour, pour ne pas se laisser abattre. **Ce n'est pas un besoin ! C'est une drogue !**

La voyant frémir de peur, House se calma et souffla. Il avait vu les yeux de Cuddy commencer à se tremper, et s'était arrêté. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ni physiquement, ni moralement. Elle passa une main dans sa mèche brune, détournant le regard.  
Il soupira, la scrutant du regard.

 **– Pourquoi vous faites ça... ?** demanda t-il doucement, pour la rassurer.  
– **Je veux simplement vous aidez.** fit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante et le regard tourné vers un mur.

House s'approcha doucement, elle eut un mouvement de recul, craignant un mauvais geste de sa part.

 **– Non. Sortez House.** **Sortez de mon bureau.**

Il soupira. Peut-être s'était-il trop emporté pour si peu. Il boita sans broncher jusqu'à la porte. Pendant un instant, il crut entendre déglutir et soupirer tristement.

 **– Vous avez déjà fait deux infarctus, House. Ça ne vous a pas suffit ? L'overdose doit être expérimentée ?** Elle tourna son regard vers les yeux bleus du diagnosticien. **Wilson est inquiet. Il vous voit vous tuer chaque jour un peu plus et se sent impuissant.**  
– **Visiblement, il n'est pas le seul à être inquiet..** murmura doucement House, regardant Cuddy avec une intensité propre à lui.

Elle détourna de nouveau le regard, comme pour esquiver les paroles de House et avant tout... ses yeux.  
Il était doué. Très doué. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle parlait de Wilson en parlant d'elle pour se cacher, elle devait l'admettre. Mais le diagnosticien pourrait se servir de cette vérité pour la faire tourner en bourrique. Et c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

La remarquant pensive, House décida de la laisser. Il aurait souhaité continuer à l'emmerder, mais il en avait déjà trop fait. Et ce souhait n'était pas vraiment voulu. Il cachait son air désolé derrière un sourire, cynique, mais forcé. Et de toute manière, elle était aussi douée que lui à ce jeu là !

Il resta le cul posé sur son siège toute la journée. Il avait rempli – en râlant – deux des dossiers et avait eu la flemmardise de le faire pour le dernier. Il était planté là, devant son tableau.  
House avait rajouté seulement deux symptômes :

 _Apaisement instantané_  
 _Envie de la prendre dans ses bras_

Le premier ne gênait pas vraiment le diagnosticien. Mais il fut surpris, lorsqu'il eut admit le deuxième. C'était bizarre comme envie tout de même. Surtout venant de lui, pour sa patronne !  
Il fixa le tableau, passif et pensif. Ces symptômes prenaient au fil du temps des tournures étranges. Ils évoluaient. Trop vite, pour le médecin.  
Une sorte de virus ? Non. L'évolution l'aurait affaibli, hors là... Il se sentait mieux. Au fond de lui, quelque chose était né. Quelque chose de fort et doux à la fois.

House soupira. Ce qui clochait chez lui, c'était son caractère. C'était ce qu'il était. Jamais Lisa Cuddy n'accepterait d'être avec un homme comme lui. Lui ! Gregory House, le célèbre diagnosticien à l'ego surdimensionné, cynique, sarcastique, indifférent et... complètement à la masse. _.._  
Complètement à la masse, il fallait bien l'avoué. Il consommait de plus en plus de Vicodin, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment son cas.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit doucement et la silhouette de James Wilson apparut devant celle-ci. House ne prit pas la peine de tourner le tableau. Soit Wilson n'y ferait pas attention, soit il le questionnerait. Mais après tout, c'était son ami. Il pouvait bien le savoir.

 **– House, tu as compl** **è** **tement déréglée Cuddy ! Elle était à moitié énervée et calme ! Du coup, en salle de réunion on savait pas trop comment réagir.**

House tourna la tête vers Wilson, soupirant. L'oncologue tenait un flacon. Mais les comprimés n'étaient pas ceux qu'il prenait d'habitude.

 **– Tu me prends pour un cobaye ?** grogna House.  
– **Si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé de les prendre. Je fais ça pour toi, pas pour moi.**

House soupira. Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute manière ? Il avait mal, et à part la Vicodin, il avait essayé beaucoup de chose, mais sans doute pas ce qu'avait Wilson en main. Il fit signe au médecin de lui lancer le flacon. Celui-ci s'exécuta. House rattrapa le flacon agilement puis ouvrit le tube, reniflant le médicament.

 **– Du chlorhydrate de kétamine ?** demanda House, alors que la question était bien entendu rhétorique. **Tu sais quels effets secondaires ça peut avoir au moins ?**  
– **Bien sûr... Mais ça ne sera pas pire que ta Vicodin.**

Il haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

 **– C'est Cuddy qui t'envoie me filer ça avec ta frimousse innocente ?**  
– **Non. C'est moi de mon propre gr** **é** **! Elle a simplement eu l'idée de t'en donner ! Et je ne suis pas son pantin !**  
– **Non, mais le mien.** ricana House, retrouvant son air sarcastique.

House fixa le contenu puis prit deux comprimés. Il bafouilla : _On verra bien ce que ça donnera..._ Wilson sourit, satisfait. Le diagnosticien tourna la tête vers lui, levant un sourcil.

 **– Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?**  
– **Oh rien ! Je m'attendais juste à plus pour t'en faire avaler ne serait-ce que un ! Dis moi, tu progresses !**

House se leva en grommelant, attrapant sa canne.

 **– Seize heures, je m'en vais !**

Il se glissa derrière Wilson et partit en vitesse. Il avait bien senti que l'oncologue n'était pas venu que pour lui refiler ces comprimés. Le médecin lui préparait en effet une liste de questions inutiles et ennuyantes pour l'embêter.

Tandis que le diagnosticien attrapait les clefs de sa moto pour déguerpir, l'oncologue s'approcha du tableau, interrogatif. Il le lit rapidement et sourit. _Tu t'en poses des questions mon pauvre,_ pensa t-il, souriant à la vue de la longue liste. Et en plus d'avoir découvert les recherches du médecin, Wilson venait de deviner la personne dont il était question.

House alluma enfin son engin, rentrant rapidement chez lui. Il jura devant sa porte, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas rendu le dernier dossier.

Il le remplit alors. Bien qu'il n'était pas travailleur, il le fit pour ne pas être chargé de nouvelles consultations. Il détestait ça.

House enfila son blouson en cuir et fila jusqu'à chez sa patronne.  
Devant la porte, il toqua. Silence. Il récidiva. Rien. Il remarqua que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il la poussa doucement, pénétrant dans l'entrée.  
Oui, c'était interdit. Mais les règles sont faites pour être contournées.

Il faisait assez sombre et le silence régnait. On entendait simplement le léger tapotement de la canne du médecin au sol. Assez, pour pouvoir deviner sa présence.  
Mais personne ne vint. House prit soudainement peur. Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui était lui aussi rentré par effraction ?  
Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Visiblement, non, la porte n'avait pas été forcé. Il s'approcha du salon pour déposer son dossier sur la table lorsqu'un léger soupir et un frottement attira son attention.

Cuddy était allongée sur le divan, assommée par la fatigue. House sourit doucement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir, et la voir dans les bras de Morphée lui était plaisant. Il détoura chaque parcelle de son corps avec admiration.

Ses courbes étaient fines. Ses paupières étaient légères, ses cils longs et clairs. Endormie, elle était magnifique. Sa peau et ses traites étaient détendus, sa bouche libre de s'entrouvrir à moitié.  
Elle était calme. Et même si c'était son tempérament habituel, la voir ainsi était presque impressionnant pour House.

Lorsqu'il la vit faire un léger mouvement de frisson, House sortit de sa contemplation. Si elle se réveillait, il était fini !  
Il déposa le dossier sur la table, en face du divan et attrapa la veste de la femme. Il la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme, et déguerpit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense qu'il était attentionné, quand même !

Le diagnosticien partit comme un voleur, songeur. _Qui sait ?_ Peut-être qu'elle aurait accepté un homme comme lui...

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ;) ! C'est un peu l'argent qu'on gagne à écrire, vos reviews ! Et en plus ça coûte rien !  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey ! Mais qui revoilà ? Bon alors, j'ai fait fondre la plupart des personnes qui me lisent donc on va y remédier ! (Sinon Maman va passer la serpi' et je suis mal pour mes views XD !)_  
**

 ** _Need-A-Hug.h_** ** _:_** ** _Merciii ! Quand j'ai écrit de base, il n'y avait pas ce petit bonus, je l'ai rajouté après ! Non ça va ! XD_**

 ** _Lili Angelia :_** ** _Dat lucky ! :D Moui t'es gentille :* ! XD ! Merci ! Ouais, il est un peu long à la détente, mais ça avance ! (facepalm pour le James WiwiBond)_**

 ** _Hmmmm. Comme j'ai un penchant sadique... :D Ça va être violent comme prise de conscience ! Ah euh, si tu veux ! Mais tu aurais les trucs en avance, c'est nul ;) ! Ahah, oui !_**

 ** _MajorThompson_** ** _:_** ** _Je viens de voir que tu m'as follow, merci :D ! "FIDELE SERVITEUR MOUAHAHHERRRRRG. *s'étouffe*" Merci sinon !_**

 ** _Donc... *tatata tata* voici la suite ! Je la poste là, vu que irl ça va être plus compliqué de poster, mais rassurez vous, le cinquième est en cours de rédaction (2100 mots actuellement au compteur !)_**

 ** _/!\ Pour tout bisounours lisant ce chapitre, ils sont priés de garder leur calme. /!\_**

* * *

Les longs doigts du diagnosticien glissaient sur le touches du piano avec douceur et violence à la fois. Des notes remplies d'espoir, et de chagrin. De peur aussi. Il ferma les yeux, murmurant, chantonnant doucement : _Unchain my heart... 'Cause you no love me no more..._  
La suite ne se manifestait pas dans son esprit. Rien ne se manifestait, sauf sa colère, sa tristesse, son désespoir.  
Les touches blanches étaient parsemées de petites tâches rouges. Des tâches de sang. De son sang.

Il s'était tenu là, devant son miroir, les yeux rougis et les mains trempées d'un rouge flamboyant. Du moins, il s'était tenu devant les éclats de verre restant. Son visage était crispé, son souffle rapide mais son cœur lent. Tout comme ce miroir, il était en morceaux. Brisé, par la simple parole d'une femme. Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

Il jeta un œil vers sa main, remarquant les deux comprimés de Vicodin, tâchés de son sang. Il soupira, se demandant si cette drogue lui arrangerait ses soucis. Qu'avait-il à perdre, après tout ? Il n'avait déjà rien. Rien, même pas un soupçon de bonheur.

Il y avait quelques semaines, il était heureux. Pas heureux comme il l'aurait souhaité, mais sa cure à la kétamine l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Il courrait, et venait en skate chaque matin. Il adorait pouvoir se servir de ses jambes, comme avant.

Jusqu'à ce que ça décline. La kétamine n'agissait plus, et il souffrait, de plus en plus. Il avait promis à Cuddy de ne pas replonger...

Il fixa les comprimés, en soupirant. Qui était l'idiot qui avait dit qu'il tenait ses promesses... ?

Il y avait quelques semaines, il était heureux. Heureux de croiser chaque matin sa patronne, rayonnante. Elle lui souriait. Sans doute parce-qu'elle l'appréciait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais il l'avait vu, dans les bras de cet homme. Ce foutu Lucas. Ce pathétique imbécile. House avait alors senti un pincement au cœur, mais n'en avait pas trouvé la source. Plus il écrivait sur ce tableau, plus il pensait qu'il était proche du but. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé. Il écrivait le vide, il écrivait le rien. Et ça... ne pas trouver, ça l'énervait plus que tout. Mais depuis, il ne cherchait plus.

House ferma un instant les yeux, et son poing. Ce ne serait pas bon de les prendre, mais à quoi bon. Il n'était qu'un épave. Il grimaça et posa une main sur sa jambe. Il était perdu, et souffrant. Mal d'une manière sentimentale, mal d'une manière physique... Foutu souffrance qui le prenait sur tous les tableaux.

Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver la vie de plusieurs blessés. Il ne réussissait pas à se sauver lui-même... Il n'avait même pas eu le courage, la force de lui avouer, à elle.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seul le souffle saccadé du médecin pouvait se faire entendre. Lorsqu'on tapa à la porte. Pas d'une manière alarmante, mais d'une manière douce et semblant... inquiète. House se contenta d'ignorer les sons, fixant les comprimés. Il leva doucement la main au dessus de sa bouche, s'apprêtant à les avaler, lorsqu'il hurla :

 **\- Wilson, fous le camp !  
\- C'est pas Wilson...  
\- Peu importe, foutez le camp ! **hurla t-il de plus bel.

Il rapprocha sa main, mais la personne devant la porte semblait persévérante et tapait de nouveau. House grogna. Si c'était les huissiers pour une paye qu'il avait loupé, il pouvait aller se faire voir !  
Il se leva en grimaçant de douleur, posant les comprimés sur l'une des touches. Il avait les mains blessées, mais s'en soucia peu et boita jusqu'à la porte en gémissant à chaque pas. Foutue douleur...

 **\- C'est les flics ou Foreman qui vous envoie ?** grogna House, mécontent d'être interrompu. **  
\- Si je faisais partie de la police, je ne vous le dirais pas. Et non, ce n'est pas Foreman qui m'envoie.**

House se colla à la porte, - du moins, se rattrapa à celle-ci avant de tomber - entendant un long soupir. Il reconnut la voix, mais n'osa pas ouvrir, pensant qu'il hallucinait. Il se pencha vers le piano, remarquant avec un effroyable soulagement qu'il n'avait pas avalé les comprimés.

Le diagnosticien entendit aussi les gouttes de pluie frapper avec violence le sol à l'extérieur. Il haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas plus envie d'ouvrir que ça.

 **\- S'il vous plait House, je suis trempée !** quémanda la femme d'une voix légèrement tremblante, due au froid. **  
\- Et alors ? Je suis sec.**

De nouveau, il entendit ce long soupir qu'il appréciait tant. Il se décida tout de même, et ouvrit la porte. Non par galanterie, mais par vouloir. Il voulait la voir, lui dire à quel point il était malheureux et ravagé, lui dire à quel point il avait mal de la voir avec un autre, que lui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Cuddy se réfugia à l'intérieur, soupirant de soulagement. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés, et les vêtements tout aussi trempés, mais un visage et un regard clairs et flamboyants. Ou c'était peut-être lui qui les voyait ainsi. House resta adossé au mur, la scrutant silencieusement. Elle leva le regard vers lui, ne remarquant pas tout de suite ses mains, mais son visage décoré de cernes sombres.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous n'avez même pas chercher à trouver des excuses pour vous en aller et êtes parti sans prévenir.  
\- Si vous êtes venue me faire la morale, dégagez. **lâcha House, sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche une seconde fois.

C'était dit d'un ton si froid, que Cuddy frissonna et se tût. Il lui en voulait, c'était certain. House la fixa de son regard bleu, assombri, puis se servit du mur pour se redresser et ne pas s'écrouler. Elle remarqua que le mur se tâcha d'une légère trace foncée, prise d'une peur inconnue.

 **\- Vos mains !** hurla t-elle. **  
\- Quoi mes mains ? Elles vont très bien. C'est les vôtres qui ne sont pas en forme.** dit-il, jetant un regard aux mains de Cuddy.

Elles tremblaient. Littéralement. Elle fut surprise elle-même de voir cela. Angoissait-elle ? Non, pas pour un type comme lui. Quoique...  
Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui bloquant le chemin. House la fixa d'un regard indifférent, voulant la bousculer pour passer. Mais il évita, et resta planté là. Elle attrapa une de ses mains doucement, pour ne pas accentuer la douleur. Il frissonna.

 **\- Vous vous êtes coupé comment ? En cuisinant... ?  
\- Ouais, c'est ça... **soupira t-il.

Il retira d'un coup ferme sa main, se glissant derrière Cuddy. Il était pressé d'avaler ses comprimés, ou de le lui cacher, mais il la fuyait aussi. Il la fuyait surtout. Cependant, elle remarqua la Vicodin et se dirigea vers le piano avant lui, ayant des jambes libres de tout mouvement. Pas lui.

House se laissa glisser contre le piano, remarquant qu'elle les avait déjà en main, gémissant de douleur. La douleur était plus qu'insupportable.

Cuddy afficha une mine inquiète en le remarquant au sol.

 **\- Vous comptiez replonger... c'est ça ?** demanda t-elle, en soupirant, déçue.

Il ne répondit pas, et tourna le regard. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Et la décevoir n'était pas chose nouvelle. Cuddy s'accroupit, se plaçant en face de lui.  
Oh que l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras le rongeait... Plus elle était proche, plus cette envie grandissait en lui, et son cœur s'emballait. Proche de l'infarctus ? Sans doute. Mais au moins, il mourrait pour une bonne cause.

Elle garda les comprimés en main, puis releva la tête vers lui, les yeux légèrement trempés. Pourquoi elle pleurait ? Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. De plus, elle savait que c'était un homme ravagé, anéanti. Avoir pitié de lui était inutile.

 **\- J'aimerais simplement savoir pourquoi vous comptiez le faire, House... Si vous vouliez avaler cette drogue, c'est votre choix. Et je sais que vous en empêcher ne changera rien.  
\- Génial, je suis chez un psy ?** lâcha sarcastiquement House, n'osant pas être confronté à son regard.

Elle continua de le fixer sans lâcher prise. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida et cracha le morceau.

 **\- A cause de vous.**

Elle eut une mine interrogative, se demandant la raison pour laquelle elle était impliquée. Qu'avait-elle fait pour le mettre dans cette situation ? Elle ne comprenait définitivement pas. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était perdu, il se mit à réfléchir. Cuddy se sentait encore plus mal de savoir que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il en était là.

 **\- A cause de moi ? Mais... pourqu...**

Elle fut violemment coupée lorsque les lèvres du diagnosticien furent sur les siennes, sans préavis. Il s'était en un quart de seconde rapproché, l'ayant amenée à lui. House savait que c'était une erreur, qu'il serait peut-être repoussé de force, mais il s'en soucia peu. Il avait besoin de se libérer, là, maintenant, et pas dans quinze ans.

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, lui laissant un meilleur accès, et lui rendit son acte. C'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis quinze ans. Et même si cet instant ne durerait pas, elle en profita le plus longtemps possible.  
House jeta un œil vers les comprimés. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il avait bien osé. Le diagnosticien ne nageait plus dans la drogue... Mais dans une toute autre drogue dotée d'une violente douceur, inégalable : il nageait dans le bonheur.

House sourit discrètement, glissant ses mains en sang en dessous de la chemise de la femme, caressant avec attention son dos. Elle sentit quelles gouttes coulées dans son dos et frissonna. Mais pas à cause des gouttes. Elle frissonna parce-qu'elle fut étonnée de l'étrange douceur et de la manière délicate et sensuelle dont il faisait preuve.

Il voulait goûter, mordre, savourer chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque morceau de peau. Il voulait tout d'elle. House retraça du bout des doigts les muscles du dos de Cuddy, la faisant frissonner de plus bel. Il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, l'assenant de légers baisers. Elle gémit doucement, comprenant qu'il comptait bien continuer, tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour que son envie et sa peine soit satisfaite. Et elle se laissa faire, car elle avait cherché le bonheur longtemps dans sa vie, mais ce n'était que là, qu'elle le trouvait véritablement.

Jusqu'à ce que Cuddy laissait sa conscience reprendre le contrôle.

 **\- Rachel ! La nourrice ne la garde que jusqu'à 19h !** lâcha Cuddy, angoissée.

House continua son jeu, mordillant doucement son cou avant de murmurer.

 **\- Je lui donnerais un plus si elle la garde plus longtemps,** dit-il sérieusement, avant de rependre, **à toi aussi, si tu restes.**

Elle murmura un léger « Oh » comprenant où il voulait en venir. House glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, avant que Cuddy ne lui relève la tête, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Même si l'un et l'autre rêvait que cela dur bien plus qu'une nuit, qu'une heure, qu'une seconde, les deux se doutaient bien que leur rêve pouvait se changer en un instant, en un effroyable cauchemar interminable. Et que leur bonheur n'était pas éternel.

Car si pour certains le chemin de l'Amour était court et avec peu d'obstacles, celui traversé avec Gregory House s'annonçait périlleux...

* * *

 _ **Alors, déçu ? :3 Donnez vos avis !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ladies and Gentlemans, le voici, le voilà, le cinquième chapitre !**_

 _ **Bon, vous semblez tous euphoriques à l'idée de voir le point de vue de Cuddy, et vous allez me taper !**_

 _ **Need-A-Hug.h :**_ _ **Nooooon, meurs pas maintenant ! *sort le défibrillateur* C''bon ? T'as pas fini de mourir *garde en main l'objet*  
**_

 _ **Ah oui, ça d'ailleurs, pour les gens qui connaissaient pas, c'était une musique interprété par Hugh Laurie - Unchain my heart (Je marque même pas les ref', je suis sympa ._.)**_

 _ **Merci :D !**_

 _ **Ca aussi j'ai pas précsié ;_; : Le Chapitre 4 se passe quelques mois après les événements du 3 !**_

 _ **Seulement la suite version Cuddy ;) !**_

 _ **MajorThompson :**_ _ **Tant mieux :D ! Tu vas pas l'être là non plus ! Oh oui *-* ! PLEINS ! Enfin je sais pas combien mais pas mal ! House n'a toujours pas vraiment compris XD !**_

 _ **Lili Angelia :**_ _ **What the... D'accord O.o ! Na ! Pas la serpi :( !**_

 _ **Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! C'est vrai que ce truc est marquant x') !**_

 _ **Nooon, pas vraiment :D ! Mais ça va pas être joyeux non-stop !**_

 _ **C'est oui ET non :D !**_

 _ **ÉCRIS ET VITE ! JE VEUX LE DERNIER CHAPITRE XD !**_

 _ **Bon, trêve de blabla, j'ai encore fait un truc long. Good read ! (Le changement de point de vue se fait progressivement, ne me tuez pas avant de comprendre pourquoi on en est encore à House au début xD)**_

* * *

Le réveil s'alluma, faisant retentir dans la pièce le son insupportable d'une radio réglée sur la mauvaise fréquence. Mais bon, il n'avait pas choisi ce son, après tout. Il fallait le pardo... *Dong !*

La main du médecin écrasa l'objet avec violence. Il avait certainement fait plus de bruit que l'appareil lui-même, mais au moins, il était au calme. Ou plutôt _ils_ étaient au calme.  
House grogna doucement contre le réveil en miette sur sa table de chevet et se retourna vers la présence blottit contre son dos nu. Il la prit contre son torse, la scrutant d'un regard bleu flamboyant mais... Hésitant. Oui, cela devait être le mot. Il hésitait.

Au fond, être avec elle était une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose même. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il suffirait qu'elle se souvienne de l'ordure qu'il était et serait à jamais, et tout ça, ce serait oublié.

Car si certains se tuent à vous dire que l'on peut changer, Gregory House quant à lui ne le pouvait pas. Mais était-ce une question de _pouvoir_? N'était-ce pas tout simplement une question de _vouloir_?

House haussa les épaules, mimant le cours de ses pensées. Cuddy bougea doucement, montrant qu'elle était réveillée. Et il n'était pas le seul à songer.  
Elle, réfléchissait. C'est vrai, elle devait l'admettre : c'était bon d'être près de lui. La veille, il lui avait semblé si sincère dans ses gestes... Mais l'aimait-il comme elle l'aimait, elle ? Les gestes, c'est bien beau, mais la parole, c'est pas mal aussi ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas lui poser la question, tout simplement ?

Cuddy ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était découverte de toute manière, vu le regard intense du diagnosticien, posé sur sa personne. L'endocrinologue lui adressa un sourire discret, mais timide, qui trahissait son hésitation.

D'un mouvement calme et lent, Cuddy traça du bout du doigt la mâchoire pointue du médecin, descendant - avec toujours cette même lenteur propre à elle - jusqu'à ses clavicules. Il la regarda faire, silencieusement, sentant dans son geste toute l'angoisse qu'elle emmagasinait à ce moment-même.

 **\- Gregory... La question va te paraître idiote mais... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?** demanda t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Il se contenta de la regarder, sans rien dire. Elle se sentit encore plus mal.

 **\- C'est idiot oui.** ironisa t-il, souriant sarcastiquement. **Mais ce n'est pas les actes qui comptent ?**

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. C'est vrai qu'elle préférait avoir un homme qui exprime son amour par ses gestes, plus qu'un homme qui dit à tout bout de champ qu'il aime, sans jamais rien montrer de véritable.

 **\- Si, peut-être. Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit.** finit-elle par dire après un moment de songe.  
 **\- C'est vrai.**

Et sur ça, House ne dit plus rien, se contentant de l'observer. Elle soupira, comprenant qu'il n'allait sans doute jamais le dire, et se colla un peu plus contre lui,déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres froides. Il la fixa, sans jamais rien dire.

D'extérieur, on aurait dit qu'il était complétement indifférent, passif. Pourtant dans le crâne du diagnosticien, c'était le vrai bordel ! Une mort cérébral en direct !  
House était perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui, mais elle attendait quelque chose, c'était sûr ! Mais après, quoi, cela restait un mystère pour lui.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement prenant ceci pour une sorte d'échappatoire. Elle approfondit le baiser. _Bingo !_  
Oui, c'était fourbe, mais venant de lui, ce n'était pas si étonnant. D'ailleurs, Cuddy préférait en profiter.

Lorsqu'elle se décala doucement, tournant le regard vers son téléphone. Elle tendit le bras vers celui-ci, avant que l'appareil ne soit volé d'une main rapide.

 **\- Eh !** grogna t-elle, en regardant House, le téléphone en main.

Elle tendit le bras d'une manière plus franche et élancée cette fois-ci, tentant d'arracher le portable des grandes mains du médecin. Il se redressa vivement, souriant, bidouillant l'appareil sans la permission de sa propriétaire.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Rends ça ! Je suis déjà en retard, je veux juste en être sûre !** cria t-elle sur House, qui garda le téléphone en main.  
 **\- Non.**

Il souriait bêtement. Cuddy fronça les sourcils, déterminée. Elle se jeta sur lui, le plaquant, en faisant attention à sa jambe douloureuse. Elle lui arracha des mains le téléphone. Cuddy consulta l'heure : 5 h 47.  
 _Le salopard_ , pensa t-elle.

Elle grogna, et se leva, étonnée de ne pas avoir été retenu. House souriait bêtement, savourant la vue qu'il avait. Cuddy ne portait rien, et mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça !

Sentant le regard du diagnosticien sur elle, et sa pudeur brûlée à grand feu, elle attrapa un de ses T-Shirts, l'enfilant. _Nickel, il couvre tout_ , pensa t-elle, esquissant un large sourire, remarquant la longueur du T-Shirt.

 **\- Roooh** , grogna t-il ironiquement.

Elle lui tira la langue, attrapant un jogging pour l'emmerder encore. Cuddy régla son téléphone, ayant attrapé celui du médecin. Étonnant qu'il n'en fit rien. _10 h 48, génial,_ soupira t-elle intérieurement.

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain, se demandant ce qu'il mijotait. _Sans doute en train de glander._ Cuddy alluma l'eau de la douche, soupirant de soulagement. Une bonne douche fait parfois du bien. Même si intérieurement, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû le laisser la rejoindre. Quoique, sans lui, c'était bien aussi !

Elle se prépara rapidement, sortant discrètement de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, elle sursauta en se prenant une surface dure, et... Chaude. Il portait un simple jeans mais pas de haut.  
Elle leva les yeux vers House, ayant un hoquet de surprise quand il l'entoura ses hanches de ses bras.

 **\- Dis, tu restes un peu ?** quémanda House, à la façon d'un enfant devant un glacier et ses parents.  
 **\- Je dois gérer l'hôpital, House. Et toi, tu dois soigner tes patients ! Tu m'as déjà mise en retard !**

Il serra un peu plus sa prise, regardant sérieusement Cuddy.

 **\- On a qu'à dire que tu es malade ? Qui va me gérer, moi ? Tu n'as pas peur que je replonge de nouveau ?** lâcha t-il, gardant un air semi-sérieux.  
 **\- House, non.**

Elle se dégagea de son emprise, s'emparant de son manteau et de ses clés. Elle tourna la poignet de la porte, remarquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger sa main, sentant une poigne assez forte.  
Elle soupira, esquissant un sourire. Têtu mais peut-être... attachant !  
Cuddy le sentit contre son dos, et son souffle dans son cou.

 **\- S'il te plait ?**

Un sourire discret se dessina sur son visage. Être autant attendue était plaisant, elle devait l'admettre. Cuddy attrapa sa main, tournant légèrement la tête vers House, les lèvres sur son visage.

 **\- Comment fais-tu Greg... ?** murmura t-elle doucement, ayant cédée.  
 **\- À toi de me le dire.**

Il jouait avec elle. Il la manipulait, la connaissant parfaitement. Voire trop, pour l'endocrinologue. House glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, le mordillant doucement. Elle fronça les sourcils, aimant certes l'attention, mais pas la manipulation.

 **\- Arrêtes... Arrêtes. Je ne veux pas être l'objet d'un simple désir, d'une simple envie passante.** dit-elle, repoussant doucement le diagnosticien.

House resta incompris, planté sur le seuil de la porte. Regardant Cuddy grimper dans sa Lexus, il se sentait lourd, n'osant pas bouger. Ou plutôt, n'y arrivant pas. Il frappa violemment le mur avec sa main.

 **\- Merde !**

Cuddy pensait sans doute deviner l'issu des gestes du médecin, pourtant elle était loin, très loin du but visé par Gregory.

Il l'aimait, simplement, et tentait de se rendre attentionné pour lui faire plaisir. Mais la méfiance rend malheureusement aveugle du reste, au bout d'un certain temps. Surtout avec un manipulateur.

Elle récupéra Rachel, payant la nourrice qui était restée toute la nuit, ayant dormi sur le canapé. Elle l'emmena à la crèche, perplexe.  
Cuddy se rendit au PPTH, pensive. Elle l'avait sentit si mal lorsqu'elle s'était décalée. Peut-être avait-elle été trop dure avec lui ? Elle chassa l'idée d'un geste de la main. Non, non. Personne n'était trop dure avec. Lui seul l'était avec lui-même. En se droguant... Par exemple.

Elle entra dans l'hôpital, soucieuse, marchant jusqu'à son bureau. Elle fut bloquée, se cognant contre un homme petit, brun, en blouse blanche.

 **\- Oups, c'est moi !** lâcha Wilson, s'excusant à sa manière. **Vous n'auriez pas croisé House par hasard ? Il ne répond pas à ses appels.** demanda l'oncologue, semblant un peu inquiet.

Cuddy se sentit rougir. Il avait mis en silencieux son portable pour profiter du peu de temps qu'il avait avec elle. Elle se sentait maladroite aujourd'hui, c'était dingue. Elle leva les yeux vers Wilson, qui attendait impatient sa réponse.

 **\- Hum... No...** débuta t-elle.  
 **\- Je suis là. Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? Le pauvre enfant avait perdu sa nounou et s'inquiétait, c'est mignon !** lâcha le recherché, sarcastiquement.

Wilson eut une mine blasé, soupirant.

 **\- Finalement j'aurais préféré qu'il reste cloitré devant sa télé.**  
 **\- Mauvais menteur** , souffla t-il, souriant. **Ah, et j'étais en train de dormir** , dit-il, jetant un discret regard à Cuddy qui regardait la scène.

Wilson ne suivit pas les yeux de son ami, attrapant un pan de sa veste.

 **\- Ouais, ouais. Tu évolues, c'est bien !** ironisa t-il. **Au boulot, tu m'épateras si tu travailles.**

House donna un coup de canne sur la main du médecin qui le tirait.

 **\- Mais aïe !**  
 **\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de laisse, moi !**

Wilson grogna, faisant volte-face pour aller à son bureau. Cuddy soupira de soulagement. House venait en quelque sorte de la sauver. Elle aurait dû inventer n'importe quoi pour justifier son retard et improviser la réponse à la question. House ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, et il reprit, en claudiquant, sa marche.  
Cuddy le sentait vexé. Et il l'était, c'était vrai. Devant la porte il avait sentit son ego - et... son cœur ? - prendre un coup.  
Elle soupira, le regardant disparaître dans l'un des couloirs.

Elle poussa la porte de son bureau, remarquant le tas de papier qu'elle devait remplir pour la journée, soupirant de plus bel.  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, sans bouger de son siège, la tête dans la paperasse. Elle avait reçu la visite de Chase, demandant une autorisation et l'avait signé sans broncher.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle pensait à lui. Ça la démangeait de ne pas comprendre... Énormément.

À midi, elle mangea seul. Elle remarqua Wilson, mais pas de House. Cuddy commençait à s'inquiéter. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de louche dans la réaction du diagnosticien.

En retournant dans son bureau, elle ne le croisa pas, passant même devant le sien. Pas de House, rien. Curieuse, elle décida d'entrer. Cuddy poussa discrètement la porte en verre, se sentant de plus en plus angoissée au fil des secondes. Personne. Le silence régnait. Même pas le son d'une balle contre un mur, rien.  
L'endocrinologue fouina dans le bureau, désespérée. Elle fut attirée par le tableau, qui n'était plus blanc. Des écrits partout, et dans tous les sens. On y comprenait plus rien. Mais une chose était sûre : il cherchait obstinément une réponse.  
Des traits tentaient de reliés les mots, des lettres éparpillées tentaient d'y loger quelques liens.  
Elle lit, - du moins tenta -, et fut étonnée de découvrir les symptômes. Pour une fois, ils étaient tous positifs et... Étranges. En se concentrant, elle fut soufflée : en reliant les quelques lettres éparpillées elle aperçut... Son nom. Elle ne rêvait, il y avait bien écrit _Lisa Cuddy.  
_ Et ces symptômes étaient bel et bien ceux de Gregory.

Cuddy se précipita hors du bureau. _Et merde !_ Il était sincère, et depuis le début. Et elle avait été aveugle. Complétement aveugle. Maintenant elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle avait été idiote.  
Dans un couloir, elle bloqua Wilson :

 **\- Vous n'auriez pas vu votre ami ? J'ai un... dossier à lui donner,** mentit-elle, masquant son angoisse.  
 **\- Oui, j'ai déjeuné avec lui. Il doit traîner dans le coin !**

L'oncologue fila, laissant Cuddy perplexe. _Quoi ?!_  
C'était elle ou il lui mentait ? Il n'était pas avec House au repas. Elle haussa les épaules, se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Elle poussa la porte de verre doucement, quand elle fut violemment bousculée. D'un coup sec, les stores furent fermés, et Cuddy, déboussolée ne reconnut pas la silhouette sur le moment.  
Elle eut un hoquet effrayé lorsqu'elle sentit la surface plane d'un mur. Plaquée, il lui était difficile de bouger. Surtout qu'elle ne le voulait pas vraiment, l'ayant reconnut _lui._

 **\- House qu'est-ce que...** débuta t-elle, sur le coup de la surprise.  
 **\- Bordel Lisa, pour une fois dans ta vie ferme la et écoute moi !** lâcha t-il de sa voix rauque, la fixant avec intensité.

C'était elle ou il l'appelait par son prénom ? Cuddy resta bouche bée. Il plaqua fougueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant de poser des questions.  
Elle se laissa faire, sentant toute la rage et... l'amour ? Dans ses gestes. Attend, c'était bien de l'amour ? Cuddy fut étonnée lorsqu'elle l'eut admis, sentant son cœur lâché. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à perdre haleine, avant qu'elle n'attrape son visage dans ses mains.

 **\- Va y House... Dis-moi,** murmura t-elle, encrant son regard dans le sien.  
 **\- Je t'aime.**

Elle le fixa plus longtemps, pensant qu'elle rêvait. Il lui avait vraiment dit ? Elle n'y croyait pas.

Cuddy s'empara de ses lèvres, sentant la partie gauche de son cerveau déconnecter. Elle laissa ses sentiments la guider, plus que ses pensées. À ce moment précis, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait à ses yeux. Elle retint des larmes, se traitant mentalement de conne...

 **\- Désolée...** souffla t-elle, fermant les yeux en le serrant fort contre elle.  
 **\- C'est rien... Mais la prochaine fois, tais-toi...** dit-il, l'embrassant de nouveau.

Cuddy commença à lui retirer sa veste, le laissant dévorer ses lèvres avec un désir fou de ne plus s'arrêter.

Sauf que, comme dans toutes choses interminables et incroyables, un élément perturbateur se pointe ! En l'occurrence, cet élément avait pour nom _James Wilson._

L'oncologue avait ouvert la porte sans doute un peu précipitamment, que House se la prit dans le dos, grognant contre les lèvres de sa patronne.  
Cuddy elle, sursauta, par peur d'être prise en flagrant _délit_ et repoussa House. Elle fit mine de rien, les joues encore rouges et la chemise en pagaille.

House fit signe à Cuddy de ne rien dire, et celui-ci s'élança, le torse bombé, à la manière d'un patron. Elle retint un rire.  
Wilson leva un sourcil, n'ayant pas vu Cuddy, cachée derrière la porte.

 **\- House ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le bureau de...** commença t-il avant de se faire couper.  
 **\- Navré, elle est actuellement en train de négocier un contrat pour son assurance "Je suis en couple avec un abruti". Veuillez prendre rendez-vous !** lâcha House d'une manière théâtrale.

Il claqua la porte au nez du médecin qui resta muet. Haussant les épaules, il repartit en sens inverse _: C'est House_.  
Wilson eut les yeux pétillants lorsqu'il comprit.  
 _Le coquin._ Il esquissa un sourire, sifflotant.

House soupira de soulagement, reposant son regard sur sa patronne. Cuddy souriait de malice et de joie : c'était la plus belle - et idiote ? - fausse et indirecte déclaration qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite.  
Il se rapprocha, regardant ses lèvres et son décolleté, émanant cet espèce d'esprit bestial qu'on voit rarement chez quelqu'un :

 **\- Bon, on en était où ?** demanda t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
 **\- Pas ici voyons** , dit-elle, plus très sûre de cette affirmation quand le sourire de House s'élargit **.**

Elle recula, voyant qu'il s'approchait d'une manière menaçante. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules. Et en plus, c'est lui qui la titillait et voilà que c'était elle qui commençait à le désirer.

Il manipulait. Trop bien. Et étonnement... Ça lui plaisait.  
Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Donnez vos avis !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys ! Bon courage à ceux qui bosse, au fait ! En espérant que vos vacances se sont bien passées ! Moi, elles sont finies ! Même au niveau production de textes  
Navré pour l'attente, mais le voici ! Le sixième chapitre !**_

"

 _ **Need-A-Hug.h**_ _ **: Merci ! Oui, j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas "brusquer" les lecteurs ! Oui, en fait, le "Help me" m'a tellement marqué que j'ai repris quelques morceaux, modifiés à ma sauce !**_

"

 _ **Lili Angelia**_ _ **: Toi qui m'a tant harcelé pour voir paraître ce chapitre... Merci ! xD  
C'est navrant mais je dois t'avouer que eux... tu es très maline  
Non mais j'ai cinq chats chez moi, un de plus, NON ! Sûrement pas une lectrice en plus ! Mais non, elle a le visage tourné, et les lèvres sur le visage de GREGORY ! (facepalm)  
"La schizophrénie est un trouble mental sévère et chronique appartenant à la classe des troubles psychotiques. »  
Je pense que c'est un Stalker au fond. Pauvre Wiwibond.  
Non ! Il les a laissé ^^ ! Parce-que. :3  
**_ _ **  
MajorThompson :**_ _ **Merci le laping ^^ ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**_

 _ **IndyStarkJr :**_ _ **Une cousine *-* ! (Vive Robert Downey Jr. 3)  
Cela me touche, ce que tu me dis, vraiment…  
Wi *-* !  
Merci à toi !**_

 _ **Bon, bref. Voilà le texte !**_

* * *

Cinq heures et quart.

Il faisait encore assez sombre dehors, et peu de lumières pénétraient dans la pièce mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Cuddy dormait.

Elle songeait, presque effrayée. Effrayée de se retourner et de sentir l'homme qui était endormie près d'elle. Pas qui l'effrayait lui, oh non. Elle avait peur de la réalité. Un Gregory House égoïste, cynique et analyste. Celui qui rend son entourage malheureux, pour ne pas se sentir seul et sans doute par pure jalousie.  
Il ne profitait jamais des bons moments. D'ailleurs pour lui, cela n'existait pas. Mais d'ailleurs... Était-ce égoïste d'être heureuse si l'autre ne l'était pas ? Mais qui lui disait qu'il ne l'était pas ?  
Il avait l'air moins irritable ces temps-ci. Et il était affreusement doux, avec elle. Était-ce le signe d'un changement ?

Cuddy secoua par réflexe la tête. Non, impossible. Même si on pouvait tout tenter, House ne changerait jamais. Malgré le fait qu'un espoir poussait Cuddy à croire le contraire.

Elle passa une main en-dessous son coussin, réfléchissant toujours.  
De toute manière, elle ne voulait pas le changer. Elle l'aimait comme il l'était et même si c'était une parfaite ordure, elle aimait cette ordure là.  
C'était peut-être ce Gregory House qu'elle aimait ; l'imaginer avec la gentillesse de Lucas était purement comique ! Si on pouvait l'imaginer ainsi. Chose impossible !

Inconsciemment, elle esquissa un discret sourire. En se retournant, elle pourrait vaincre cette peur qui la rongeait et indirectement, elle prouverait que peu lui importait les défauts de celui qu'elle avait à côté d'elle... Elle l'aimait tel quel.  
Après tout, c'était le seul qui avait su la regarder d'un œil, certes analyste, mais véritable.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément et se retourna finalement. Elle s'était retournée, enfin !  
Bon seul bémol, elle gardait les yeux fermés.  
Un léger ricanement fut étouffé, puis le frottement d'un drap se fit étendre. Il ne dormait - malheureusement - pas.

 **\- Je fais si peur que ça ? Je suis vexé !** lâcha House, en faisant mine de bouder.

Cuddy soupira de désespoir. Mais bon, d'un côté, c'était plus rapide à comprendre, comme réalité ! Il avait le don de gâcher des heures de réflexion !  
Elle avait finalement ouvert les yeux, le regardant en feignant la peine.

 **\- Mon pauvre, et tu aimerais qu'on te console ?** dit ironiquement Cuddy, souriante.

Il haussa les épaules, roulant de l'autre côté. Il eut un hoquet sarcastique.  
 **\- Non mais tu me prends pour qui !** exagéra t-il.

Elle rit doucement. Et dire qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin !  
Cuddy se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui semblait qu'il souriait.

 **\- Tu ne dormais pas ?** demanda t-elle, doucement.

Il s'était empêché de hausser les épaules, pour éviter à Cuddy une fracture de mâchoire.

 **\- Insomnie,** débuta t-il. **Non. Enfin si. Enfin pas vraiment.**

Elle haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. C'était ça ou non ? Soudain, elle comprit. Elle eut un large sourire, plutôt admirative.

 **\- Tu m'observais !** lança t-elle, euphorique. Oui, c'était de l'euphorie. C'en était presque chimérique, venant de House !  
 **\- Non.** soupira t-il.

Cuddy sourit un peu plus. Et il n'avouait pas !  
 **\- Tu ne mens pas que pour tes consultations !** continua t-elle, espérant lui faire cracher le morceau.  
 **\- Je t'avais simplement vu bouger.**  
 **\- Donc tu t'inquiétais !** lança t-elle, les yeux remplis de malice.

Il se retourna finalement, les sourcils haussés, presque blasé.  
 **\- Ah, tu crois ?** lâcha t-il, esquissant un sourire. **Je ne faisais que t'observer, je ne m'inquiétais pas !** s'outra t-il, en grommelant.

Elle avait raison ! Cuddy savait comment le prendre pour lui faire dire la vérité. Il détestait qu'on attaque son égo. C'était qu'il avait sa faiblesse, finalement.

Il la regarda sourire, fronçant les sourcils. Il comprit au bout de quelques secondes, murmurant un juron.  
Cuddy le fixa, soutenant sa tête avec sa main, le coude posé sur son oreiller. House ne disait rien, se contentant de le regarder, souriant doucement. C'était un silence, certes présent, mais pas gênant. Une de ces silences que vous chérissez intérieurement, car ne rien dire est parfois mieux.  
Aucuns des deux n'auraient imaginés leur vie, l'un avec l'autre. Ni l'un sans l'autre, à vrai dire.

Cuddy chassa ses pensées, d'un geste de la main, se disant qu'elle n'était pas objective à cinq heures de la matinée.

Elle finit par décrocher son regard de celui de House, ayant glissé ses yeux presque indirectement sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle voulait les frôler. Cette envie subite survenue au moment où elle voulait se rendormir.  
Mais en ayant réfléchi, même en l'embrassant une fois, le médecin aurait pensé qu'il avait le feu vert. Chose idiote, en soi.

Cuddy finit par choisir de faire dos à House, tentant de fermer les yeux. Il restait quelques heures, autant en profiter.  
Sauf que hélas. Elle n'arriva pas à se rendormir ; l'énergumène coincée dans le même lit qu'elle s'était rapprochée, glissant ses doigts sur les jambes de Cuddy. Elle soupira, comprenant que lui non plus ne comptait pas dormir.  
Elle fit volte-face, attrapant sa main au passage pour la décaler.

 **\- Je suis fatiguée et je commence tôt...** soupira t-elle, baillant légèrement.  
 **\- Mais tu n'arrives pas à dormir et moi non plus, où est le problème ?** rétorqua House, une pointe de voix aiguë et exagérée à la fin de sa phrase.  
 **\- Le problème est que cela ne changera pas mon sommeil. Tu ferais bien de dormir toi aussi !** lui lança t-elle, se glissant contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, fermant les yeux en attendant un autre de ses arguments.  
Il sembla réfléchir et posa une main rassurante sur le dos de la jeune femme, chuchotant :  
 **\- Ok.**

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, surprise.

 **\- Quoi, juste un... "Ok" ? Moi qui m'attendait à un tas d'arguments inutiles et non-brodés, je suis bluffée.** lâcha t-elle, esquissant un sourire.  
 **\- J'en avais juste pas.**

Sur ça, elle ferma finalement les yeux, plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Et c'est en sursautant qu'elle se réveilla, le cœur battant à pleine vitesse. _Idiot de rêve..._ , pensa t-elle.  
En tapotant autour d'elle, pour se calmer, et avant tout se rassurer... elle ne buta sur rien. Rien sauf le drap relevé à côté d'elle.  
Elle était tentée de croire que son rêve était réalité, mais n'osant pas se relever, elle reprit son souffle. Calmement, mais pas rapidement.  
Cuddy n'était pas rassurée. Il n'était pas à ses côtés et rien ne prouvait qu'il n'était pas loin.

C'est en entendant l'eau de la salle de bain couler et la porte s'ouvrir qu'elle souffla de soulagement.  
House pénétra dans la chambre, les cheveux encore trempés et vêtu d'un simple jean et d'une paire de chaussettes blanches. Il s'était sans doute douché.  
Cuddy força un sourire un peu crispé, rougissant légèrement. Pour une raison qu'il lui échappait d'ailleurs. Ou presque !  
Il avait beau ne plus être très jeune, il était toujours aussi bien foutu. Du moins, de ses souvenirs de fac.

 **\- Enfin réveillée ? J'ai hésité entre relever le matelas et te jeter un verre d'eau !** lança t-il, souriant.  
 **\- Tu aurais dû le faire ! Pour une fois que j'aurais pu être d'accord.** rétorqua t-elle, décrispant ses mains du drap avant qu'il ne les remarque.

Il se dirigea sans rien dire vers son armoire, hésitant sur le t-shirt. Il finit finalement pas prendre un clair, où il y était d'inscrit : " _I'm not crazy, I'm just me."_  
Cuddy le scruta, esquissant un sourire amusé. Il lui allait plutôt bien !  
Et sans s'en rendre, elle en avait oublié l'heure. Mais quelque chose en était sûr, si House était levé, elle était plus qu'en retard !  
Elle sauta hors du lit, attrapant un t-shirt qui traînait au pied du lit et l'enfila. Ce n'était pas le sien, mais peu lui importait.

En quelques minutes elle était prête, n'ayant pas jeté un seul regard à l'heure, trop pressée. Elle rejoint Gregory dans le salon, qui était devant la télé, zappant les dessins-animés.  
Alors qu'elle avait le cœur encore battant à cause de l'angoisse, elle s'effondra sur le divan à côté de lui. Simplement pour se calmer, pas pour s'attarder.  
Il tourna le regard vers elle, comprenant qu'elle angoissait à cause de l'heure, et lui montra sa montre.

L'endocrinologue soupira de soulagement : il n'était que huit heures et dix-sept minutes. Elle pouvait se permettre de rejoindre le PPTH à neuf heures.

Cuddy avait déjà enfilé le manteau et ses talons, se mettant à rire en se traitant d'idiote.  
 **\- Et tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?** demanda t-elle, ricanant toujours.  
 **\- Non. C'est plus amusant de te voir courir !** lança t-il, content de sa bêtise.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Mais ce qu'il l'étonnait, c'était qu'il était réveillé avant elle. Et à une heure raisonnable !  
Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard :  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qui a fait de toi un lève-tôt ? C'est nouveau !**

Sans la regarder, il éteignit la télé, réfléchissant. Sans doute à un mensonge.

 **\- Patient à cas intéressant et un Chase malade. Suffisant ?** tenta t-il.  
 **\- Non. La moitié de ton équipe était absente pour Noël et tu as tout de même travaillé sur un cas !**  
 **\- J'ai des affaires à régler,** clôt-il la discussion en se levant et enfilant son manteau.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, incompréhensive. Cuddy haussa les épaules, légèrement vexée par le ton qu'il avait pris. Ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Elle prit ses clés et ouvrit sa Lexus, grimpant côté conducteur tandis que House boita jusqu'au côté passager.  
Un silence s'entre suivit. Mais il était tout sauf gênant. House observait Cuddy sans rien dire, une sourire béat plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Cuddy finit par briser le silence :  
 **\- Dès qu'on a passé les portes de l'hôpital... On oublie tout. Ce qui reste dans ta maison est dans ta maison. Même chose pour la mienne !** lâcha t-elle d'un trait.

House fit mine de ne pas comprendre.  
 **\- Donc si je comprends bien... J'ai le droit de peloter Lisa Cuddy mais pas le Doc Cuddy !** lança t-il, souriant.  
 **\- Et tu n'as pas le droit de crier notre relation sur tous les toits.**  
 **\- Même pas à Wilson ?**  
 **\- Non !**

Il croisa les bras, grognon.  
 **\- Foreman ?** tenta t-il.  
 **\- Non.**  
 **\- Chase ?**  
 **\- Non ! Personne House !** soupira t-elle. **Mais Chase n'est pas malade ?** demanda t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Elle venait d'arrêter le moteur, se tournant vers lui, interrogative. House se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ouvrant la portière. Il fuyait à la question.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant. Elle finit par sortir, le cherchant du regard. Elle aurait voulu rester proche de lui, mais ce qu'ils cachaient serait trop visible.

House lui était déjà rentré, posté à l'accueil pour récupérer de la paperasse. Il feignit l'étonnement :  
 **\- Oh, , quelle joie de vous voir !** lança t-il, tout sourire.

Elle ne répondit pas à la remarque, lui souriant simplement. Cuddy se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, appuyant sur l'un des boutons. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, le bout d'une canne les bloqua.  
House rentra dans l'ascenseur.

Elles se fermèrent finalement, House et Cuddy bloqués dans la boite métallique qui permettait de monter et descendre les étages sans effort. Une invention de flemmard, en somme !  
Cuddy regarda House qui la fixait, les yeux malicieux. Voire lubriques. Il se rapprocha d'elle, glissant une main sur ses hanches.  
Les numéros d'étages évoluaient, mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

 **\- Et t'embrasser fait parti de tes** _ **interdictions ?**_

Elle se sentit rougir, cherchant à balbutier une réponse. House sourit devinant qu'il n'aurait pas un désaccord, plaquant finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes qui venaient à peine de s'entrouvrir pour répondre.

Et c'est en étendant le son d'arrivée de l'ascenseur qu'ils se séparèrent rapidement, angoissants.  
Les portes s'étaient ouvertes sur un James Wilson, soufflé de ne pas les voir se taper dessus.  
C'était même plutôt le contraire ! Mais fort heureusement, il n'avait rien vu.

 **\- Et bien, bonjour vous deux ! Vous avez pris des calmants pour être aussi serein l'un envers l'autre ?** demanda Wilson, content de sa remarque.

Ils se regardèrent, haussant les épaules.  
 **\- Oui !** répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Wilson écarquilla les yeux, emboitant le pas de House qui venait de prendre le couloir en direction de son bureau. De loin, elle remarquait Wilson poser des tas de questions à un House totalement indifférent de sa présence.

Cuddy sourit, se dirigeant elle aussi vers son bureau. Elle avait vraiment trop de dossiers à remplir, trop d'autorisations à signer. Rien que d'y penser, elle se sentait anxieuse.

En remplissant ses dossiers avant la pause déjeuner, elle songea à House. A vrai dire, elle y avait songé tout le temps. Mais son attitude de la matinée lui paraissait étrange.

Et c'est lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever et prendre sa pause, que sa secrétaire l'arrêta, en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Cuddy leva un sourcil.

 **\- Vous avez vu la liste des opérations enregistrées pour aujourd'hui ?** demanda la secrétaire, lisant les heures sur une feuille.  
 **\- Non ? Je ne m'occupe pas de cela, pourquoi ?** répondit l'endocrinologue, se sentant affreusement angoissée. Pour une raison qui lui échappait. Intuition ?  
 **\- Un de vos employés y est inscrit. Le Docteur Gregory..** débuta t-elle avant d'être coupée.  
 **\- House.**

Cuddy avait frissonné, son cœur battant un peu trop rapidement à son goût. _Il est malade ?_ se demanda t-elle, apeurée.  
Elle avait les mains moites, et un stylo était pressé dans sa main. La doyenne avait le visage crispé, refroidi.

La secrétaire inclina la tête, inquiète.  
 **\- Vous allez bien... ?**  
 **\- A quelle heure a lieu son opération ? Annulez la !**

En lisant sa feuille, elle sembla embêté **e.**  
 **\- Elle est déjà en cours...**

Cuddy se sentit atteinte, loupant un battement de cœur. Elle se leva rapidement. Pas de pause, finalement. Non, pas maintenant !  
 **\- Qui est le chirurgien ?!** cria t-elle, tremblante.  
 **\- Le Docteur Chase.**

Pourquoi lui avoir caché cela ? C'était donc cela, ses affaires.  
Cuddy ne se sentait pas blessée, seulement horrifiée à l'idée qu'il pouvait être malade.

Et en se dirigeant vers le bloc, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : s'assurer que House n'avait rien de grave et avant tout... s'assurer que son rêve n'en était qu'un.

* * *

 _ **~ N'hésitez pas à commenter ! ~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_La suite après ces journées de suspens !_**

 ** _Bon alors je préviens, elle risque ne pas DU TOUT avoir été deviné, et vous allez savoir pourquoi dans quelques minutes !_ _J'adore tous vous duper._**

 ** _IndyStarkJr_ : _Ce beau moment ? L'histoire du jean ? x') ! De rien ;) ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi._**  
 ** _(Doudou ? WTF.)_**

 **Lili Angelia : Merci pour le harcèlement, sinon j'aurais eu la flemme d'écrire x') ! Et de corriger surtout ! Ecrire j'adore !**  
 **Je suis sorcière, on le dit souvent !**  
 ***Wrrrrooong* Perdu !**  
 **Oui, il l'observe. *tousse***  
 **Je suis sadique, sorry !**  
 **Hé, ho ! Elle avait ses raisons ! Bon après lui hein, normal quoi xD ! Je vais pas les faire se rouler des pelles juste pour le fanservice _ !**  
 **Sinon merci !**

 **MajorThompson : Haha ! Merci sinon ! Elle est là, sinon ;) !**

 **Need-A-Hug.h : Il est un peu miro, laisse ! xD ! Je kiffe vous avoir dupé !**

Bon, trève de blabla !

* * *

Cuddy marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs. Elle avait l'impression de se sentir lourde, comme si d'un coup, la gravité commençait à se jouer d'elle. Autour d'elle passait les médecins et patients, comme à leur habitude. Calmes, malades, et tranquilles. Mais personne ne semblait avoir entendu parler de ce que Lisa savait.

Elle arriva enfin devant la surface de verre, qui la séparait du bloc d'opération, angoissant. Cuddy était à peine rentrée, que Chase décalé, elle avait pu apercevoir House, la poitrine ouverte. Lui semblait calme. Il grimaça un peu, mais rien d'alertant. Chase semblait hésitant.  
Cuddy avait détourné le regard, étouffant un cri d'horreur avec ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux, se répétant qu'elle rêvait.

Elle eut le courage d'appuyer sur le bouton du haut-parleur, hurlant d'une voix tremblante :  
 **\- Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation ! Vous... vous ne pouvez faire... ça... ?**

Chase s'était retourné vers elle, le visage caché par un masque, presque trop grand. Soudain, l'image rapide d'un boucher traversa l'esprit de Cuddy. Elle frissonna, lâchant le bouton du haut-parleur. Le médecin la regardait sans rien dire, haussant les épaules. Il continua son travail, regardant la poitrine de House perplexe.  
House était réveillé et lança un regard interrogatif à Chase. Cuddy, ayant tourné les yeux vers la poitrine ouverte de House n'osa pas bouger. C'était rouge. Un rouge foncé, qui s'étalait sur tous les côtés.  
Elle frissonna de plus bel, se décalant rapidement du verre. Elle resta néanmoins proche du haut-parleur, appuyant dessus d'une main tremblante.  
 **\- Chase ! A... Arrêtez !**

Ne le voyant pas, elle imaginait le pire, chassant de sa tête les mauvaises pensées. Le médecin semblait concentré, puis appela d'une voix forte :  
 **\- Mais... Cuddy, venez voir !**

D'où il l'appelait simplement « Cuddy »? Elle s'approcha tout de même, tremblante et peu rassurée. Il avait cette forme rouge en main, mais rien ne coulait. il était comme « propre ». Scientifiquement parlant, ce n'était pas possible.

Cuddy hurla horrifiée. Il avait le cœur de House en main, et souriait. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, House était debout, à côté, bien vivant. Lui semblait examiner son propre cœur.

 **\- J'ai enfin trouvé !** **s** 'exclama t-il. **Ce cœur est simplement malade de quelqu'un !** cria House, content de lui.

Et d'un seul coup, tout se brouilla, devenant flou.

Un fluide froid et transparent fut envoyé sur le visage de Cuddy, tremblante. Elle entendit bientôt qu'on lui hurlait dessus.  
 **\- Cuddy !** Le son semblait lointain. **Cuddy ! Debout maintenant !** Ça s'éclaircissait. **Réveille-toi !**

Elle sursauta, le souffle court et le cœur battant. House se tenait à sa droite, debout, penché au dessus d'elle. Il avait un T-shirt blanc cassé, et semblait à peine habillé. Ses yeux bleus azurs avaient tournés au gris. Il semblait aussi essoufflé que Cuddy.  
Elle s'agrippa à lui, l'obligeant à se pencher un peu plus - ne lui évitant pas un craquement de la colonne. Elle le serra contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. C'était des larmes de joie, pas de tristesse.

 **\- Hé, ho ! Je t'ai lancé de l'eau, il y a quoi de dramatique ?  
**  
Cuddy ne répondait pas, le serrant un peu plus. Elle était accrochée à son T-shirt, à lui, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Rien de plus.  
Rien de tout cela était réel. Rien !  
Gregory, soupirant, posa doucement une main légèrement hésitante dans le dos nue de la doyenne. Car sans trop y avoir pensé, elle, était bien loin d'être habillée.

Elle le lâcha finalement, le regardant, les yeux trempés. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien la raison pour laquelle elle avait pleuré. House resta cependant au dessus d'elle, incompris.  
Cuddy posa son regard sur sa poitrine, puis une main tremblante sur le tissu de son T-shirt. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla de soulagement, sentant que derrière toute cette peau et cette chair, battait bien en ce moment-même un cœur.  
House écarquilla les yeux, ayant un léger hoquet ironique.

 **\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir organisé une soirée la veille où tu aurais pu boire !  
**  
Cuddy posa son visage contre sa poitrine, soupirant.  
 **\- Tais-toi House, tais-toi.**

Et c'est en étant plus proche de son T-shirt à présent qu'elle remarqua qu'il était identique à celui dans son rêve. Elle frissonna, pour une raison inconnue.

Elle n'en prêta pourtant pas attention, se rendant compte que contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas habillée ! Cuddy attrapa à la volée son haut qui traînait non-loin, et l'enfila.  
House l'observait, tentant de percer son esprit.  
 **\- Tu as cauchemardé !** lui lança t-il, pendant qu'elle se préparait.  
 **\- Bravo…**

Il vint se placer derrière, elle, l'entourant avec ses longs bras.  
 **\- Ce n'était pas pour être félicité que je disais cela.**

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, se sentant bien lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Ou du moins, s'inquiéter à sa façon.  
Elle se retourna doucement, plaçant ses mains dans son cou, le fixant.

 **\- Et j'imagine que j'ai fait du bruit, puisque tu t'en soucies !** dit-elle doucement, se doutant bien qu'il y avait une raison à sa subite inquiétude.  
 **\- C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'ai jeté de l'eau ! Tu m'empêchais de dormir jusqu'à mes neuf heures et demi habituelles !** lança House, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

Elle soupira, déçue de ne pas avoir eu une intention « naturelle ». Mais après tout, c'était lui ! Pas celui de son rêve, évidemment. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, constatant qu'elles étaient froides. Le toucher, et le goût. Voilà ce qui lui manquait dans son cauchemar. Elle aurait dû le remarquer plus tôt…

Cuddy se décala finalement, et se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre son téléphone. Il n'avait plus de batterie. Une journée qui s'annonçait pleine de mauvaise chance.  
Gregory la rejoint, montrant sa montre en devinant qu'elle cherchait l'heure : huit heures et dix-sept minutes.

Elle frissonna de nouveau, se demandant si elle avait finalement froid.

Ils sortirent bientôt, habillés et sapés, silencieux. Elle sortit les clés de sa Lexus de sa poche, l'ouvrant. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers le PPTH, toujours dans le même silence. Il l'observait, sans rien dire, se contentant d'analyser chacun de ses gestes et mouvements, chaque parcelle de peau. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, remarquant qu'il la fixait, ayant un hoquet de surprise et ironique.  
 **\- J'ai un moucheron sur la figure, c'est ça ?** demanda t-elle ironiquement.  
 **\- Hmm… Je serais tenté de répondre oui, mais non !** répondit-il simplement, un sourire béat plaqué sur les lèvres.

Cuddy hésita un moment, puis déclara :  
 **\- Dès qu'on passe le seuil de l'hôpital, tout ce qui se passe entre nous reste entre nous, d'accord ?  
\- ****Donc si je comprends bien... J'ai le droit de peloter Lisa Cuddy mais pas le Doc Cuddy !** lança t-il, souriant.

Elle frissonna de nouveau, ne comprenant toujours pas la raison de ces frissons.  
Elle n'osa pas répondre autre chose, comme tétanisée :  
 **\- Oui… entr** **e autre.**

Et sur ces mots, ils arrivèrent au PPTH. House observait toujours la doyenne, souriant. Plus d'une manière amusée qu'autre chose.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, de sorte à être séparés pour ne pas que leur relation soit visible. House fit mine de tout juste la remarquer, hurlant haut :  
 **\- Oh quelle plaisir de vous voir** _ **Docteur Cuddy !**_ Il insista bien sur les mots _Docteur_ et _Cuddy._

Elle lui adressa un simple sourire, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. En appuyant sur le bouton, elle s'arrêta net, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi. Elle avait peur. Peur inconnue, survenue au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la boite métallique.  
Finalement, elle fut forcée de rentrer dans l'objet de ses peurs par celui avec qui elle passait ses nuits.  
House attendit que les portes se ferment pour se rapprocher d'elle, murmurant à son oreille :  
 **\- Et t'embrasser fait parti de tes** _ **interdictions**_ **?**

Un frisson remonta toute sa colonne. Tout recommençait. Comme dans son rêve. Et la peur que tout soit identique la prit. C'était à elle, de changer les règles.  
Avant qu'il ne se penche, elle le rapprocha d'un mouvement de bras, l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle se sentit soulagée d'avoir fait en sorte de changer ce qui devait se produire. Et sans doute aussi parce-qu'elle était contre lui.  
House fut surpris de la réaction, mais en profita. Une Cuddy initiative il n'en avait le droit qu'à quelques moments !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se décalèrent rapidement, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Chase se tenait en face d'eux, fronçant les sourcils.  
 **\- Pour une fois que vous ne criez pas !**

Cuddy souffla de soulagement. Ce n'était pas Wilson, en face d'eux. Elle avait réussit à changer une partie de son rêve. Puis en y réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'elle devenait parano.

Ils se séparèrent, rejoignant leur bureau. Mais au fond d'elle, Lisa voulait le surveiller. Oui, parano, c'était le mot. Mais toutes ces coïncidences étaient effrayantes.  
Elle remplit ses dossiers au plus vite, et se glissa dans le couloir menant à son bureau. Cachée derrière un mur, elle sortit sa figure discrètement.  
House était dans son bureau, en train de lancer distraitement sa balle rouge. Elle soupira : soit elle se rendait là-bas et lui hurlait dessus, en bonne patronne, soit elle restait planquée à le surveiller, en bonne espionne.  
Elle choisit la seconde option, puis, voulant prendre un autre point de vue, elle se retourna et se cogna contre une surface plane et dure.  
Le médecin se décala. Chase la regarda amusé, déclarant :  
 **\- Hé bien ! Il faut dormir la nuit !**

Elle fronça les sourcils ayant compris dans la phrase un sous-entendu. Ou cela devait être elle !  
Cuddy fit mine de continuer son chemin, mais fut alertée lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger vers le bureau de House. Elle revint à sa place, les scrutant.

House n'avait échangé qu'un seul regard avec le médecin. Celui-ci lui tendait un dossier, sans doute celui du….  
Elle plissa les yeux, forçant dessus pour y voir plus clair. Elle ne rêvait pas : c'était bien les images d'une IRM du cœur. Et pas celle d'un patient.  
Mais bien celle du diagnosticien.

Cuddy entreprit alors de l'accoster. Chase sortit du bureau, ne la remarquant pas, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Elle se glissa derrière, poussant avec violence la porte en verre du bureau de Gregory.  
Il fronça les sourcils, posant la feuille de rapport devant lui.  
 **\- J'ai oublié quelque chose ?** demanda t-il, amusé.

Elle trouva une excuse, lui lançant - feignant l'énervement :

 **\- Consultations ! Maintenant !**

Il grommela :  
 **\- Non.  
\- Quoi non ? Ce n'est pas une proposition.  
\- J'ai du travail ! **

Il continua de lire la feuille de rapport, réajustant ses lunettes. Cuddy masqua un sourire : il était plutôt craquant avec.  
La doyenne se plaça derrière, lisant par-dessus son épaule. Il ne sembla rien cacher, mais avait posé un bras sur une partie de la feuille. Elle fut embêtée.  
House se retourna vers elle, la fixant.  
 **\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ?** demanda t-il de sa voix rauque.

La question semblait suggestive : un « partez » y était sans aucun doute caché.  
Cuddy en fut presque blessée. Elle retint pourtant sa peine, sortant sans broncher. Pourtant, en ouvrant la porte, elle s'arrêta et mordit sa lèvre inférieur.  
 **\- Prenez soin de vous.**

Ces mots-là, sortit dans un léger murmure venait de briser sa voix, et de trahir son inquiétude. House releva la tête, retirant ses verres. Il la regarda longuement, perçant à jour ce qu'elle cachait.  
Elle partie sans en dire plus, le laissant sans réponse. Il avait reposé son regard sur la feuille, avant qu'elle ne parte, hésitant.

Elle ferma la porte de son bureau, se plaquant contre. Cuddy était désespérée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire. Est-ce que ce rêve avait un lien avec la réalité ? Un message ? Un indice ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était que House ne lui disait rien, et qu'il était peut-être malade.  
Malade… Cette pensée l'anéantissait.  
Cuddy glissa jusqu'au sol, les mains sur le visage. Non, non ! Il fallait qu'elle se rassure. Elle ne devait pas être pessimiste, tout allait bien.

Tout. 

* * *

_**~ Vous allez me taper ! ~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello mes torturés, bon alors, j'ai pas été trop longue ? :3  
Voici le dernier chapitre du côté de Cuddy ! *verse une petite larme* Non je déconne, je ne sais absolument pas à combien de chapitres je vais arrêter. Normalement j'avais une fin en tête, mais ça a carrément dérivé après ^^. On verra mon humeur à ce moment là !**_

 _ **Bref, passons aux reviews !**_

 _ **IndyStarkJr : Enfin rapidement est un bien grand mot _. Elle est plus ou moins centré sur lui ! Les deux sont des idiots pour leurs sentiments sauf que Cuddy elle, est pas idiote au point d'ignorer le nom de ces sentiments ! (La grosse nuance.)**_  
 _ **J'essaye de garder le personnage au max ;) ! Après Hugh Laurie a un très bon jeu d'acteur, ce qui fait qu'il est plus simple de garder le personnage en lui-même ^^ ! Tu as tout à fait raison !**_  
 _ **Cette idée m'est venue lorsque je jardinais ! De base, il devait réellement se passer ça, mais je me suis dis que c'était trop facile comme scénario alors j'ai corsé ! Et vous duper est tellement...jouissif ? xD**_

 ** _Ah oui, pas faux. C'était de l'eau magique :X ! House est magicien en vérité, tu savais pas ? :3  
C'est Aquaman version boiteux et cynique, pas très héroïque non plus et il parle pas à des dauphins mais avec des Wilson !  
Bon, j'arrête mes conneries !_**

 _ **MajorThompson : Mercii ! :)**_

 _ **Lili Angelia : Oh oui, je sais :). T'as eu du spoiler JUSTE parce-que tu me harcelais ! C'était pour te calmer ! 'spèce de barge. :3**_  
 _ **C'est bien la chimie ! Mais merci !**_  
 _ **Encore merci ! ;)**_  
 _ **Pour ça tu as bon, je préparais le retour du point de vue de Gregory ^^. Je ne suis pas fourbe à ce point, nooon? :3**_

 _ ***Barricade sa porte* VADE RETRO SATANAS !**_

 _ **Hum, bref ! Voici le chapitre !**_

* * *

Cuddy s'était décalée de la porte, par peur qu'on la remarque. Elle tentait de se rassurer, calmant son souffle et ses pleurs. Du moins, elle essayait.

Si cela se trouvait, son imagination lui avait joué un tour ; elle aurait pu lire le nom du diagnosticien sur le dossier, à la place de celui d'un patient par peur de lire _Gregory House._  
La peur avait sans doute brouillée son esprit.

Elle se rassurait en pensant cela. Sans grand succès.  
Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Cuddy était une femme forte, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être faible face à une angoisse, une peur sans doute imaginaire.

Elle voulut se relever, se dresser face à son angoisse, sa crainte. Elle ne réussit pas, les larmes ayant redoublées à la simple penser qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle se sentait vexée, blessée.  
Il n'avait pas confiance en elle. House n'avait confiance qu'en lui. Seulement en lui.

Elle resta au sol, passant une main sur son visage trempé, sachant parfaitement que son maquillage était foutue.  
Elle n'osait plus penser. Chaque pensée alimentant un peu plus ses peurs et son chagrin.

Puis elle commença à trembler. Ce n'était plus de la peur, qui l'animait. Mais bien de la colère. De la colère envers l'être froid, indifférent, et insensible qu'est Gregory.  
C'était une colère exagérée qui ravivait de telles pensées chez elle. Pensées évidemment disproportionnées. Il n'était pas que cela.

A vrai dire, Cuddy ne le remarquait pas, mais son esprit avait choisi de se défouler sur House pour la calmer. Elle ne le pensait peut-être pas vraiment, c'était une question de facilité.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, inspirant pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur et ses tremblements. Cuddy avait arrêté de pleurer, mais les pensées filaient telles des étoiles dans son esprit. Elle n'en prêtait plus attention.

La porte s'ouvrit non sans violence, laissant paraître une silhouette familière. Trop familière.

 **\- Dites, on a le droit de pique-niquer à la morgue ?** lança House, ironiquement, avant même d'être rentrer dans le bureau.

Il s'arrêta non loin de la porte, la remarquant contre un mur de son bureau. House ne savait sans doute pas comment réagir et ne fit rien, à part fermer la porte. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit en sortant de son bureau, et se souvint de ce qu'il avait senti chez elle : une plaie, grand ouverte qu'il avait lui-même crée. Et elle attendait d'être cautérisée. De manière métaphorique, bien entendu.  
Il la regarda en silence, boitant doucement jusqu'à elle. En marchant, il avait grimacé. Sa jambe devait le relancer.  
House resta à quelques mètres de distance, comme si il sentait la colère de Cuddy s'abattre sur lui à l'instant même où elle l'avait regardé.

Elle avait envie de le bousculer. Le frapper, l'étrangler, le mordre... l'embrasser. Cette dernière pensée ayant calmer son pouls, ou presque. Elle l'avait même accélérer, pour une tout autre raison.  
Cuddy ne bougea plus, toujours tremblante. Il y avait de la colère, et beaucoup d'angoisse. Ses peurs revenues lorsqu'il était rentré dans la pièce.

Elle repensa à la cause de tout cela : c'était disproportionné et idiot. Vraiment idiot.  
House n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, la fixant toujours.  
Il lâcha finalement sa canne, se retenant au mur. Il le longea avec difficulté et - sans doute - douleur, mais s'en soucia peu. Peut-être essayait-il de prouver quelque chose.

Gregory glissa jusqu'au sol, à côté de la doyenne, risquant peut-être de prendre un coup. S'il devait être celui sur lequel elle devait se défouler, il le serait.  
Il étendit sa jambe douloureuse, la massant. Sans un mot. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Rien du tout... Même pas la douleur. House devait encore une fois masquer ses pensées.

Ils n'osaient pas se regarder, tous deux perdus dans leurs songes, voire leur peur. L'un ayant peur que l'autre soit malade, l'autre ayant peur de s'expliquer. Mais de s'expliquer pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

House s'était tourné vers Cuddy, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif. Elle, avait les yeux gonflés, la peau pâle. Elle se mordait la lèvre de temps à autre, mais rien d'autre. Il avait hésité, puis se lança :  
 **\- Désolé.**

House n'avait rien dit d'autre, ayant baissé le regard. Cuddy ne se tourna pas vers lui, la tête toujours contre le mur. C'était bien un pardon qu'il demandait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.  
Il la fixa de ses yeux bleus maintenant assombris.

 **\- Oui, j'ai fait une IRM.** dit-il, comme si il lisait dans ses pensées.  
 **Mais le dossier de tout à l'heure n'était pas le mien...**

Elle se tourna vers lui, attendant plus qu'une simple confirmation.

 **\- Je n'ai rien, je vérifiais une... hypothèse.**

Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas de quelle hypothèse il parlait mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Il allait bien ! Il n'était pas malade ! C'est tout ce qui comptait.  
Mais sa colère était restée : il n'avait pas confiance en elle.

Ils étaient épaule contre épaule, mais ne se touchaient néanmoins pas. Ils se regardaient, simplement. L'une avec un soupçon de chagrin dans le regard, l'autre avec de l'incompréhension et... de la culpabilité ? Attends, c'était bien ce qu'elle voyait ?  
Non, non. Elle rêvait. Son regard mentait. House le disait lui-même : " _Everybody lies."_

Il arrêta de masser sa jambe, ayant sans doute hésité à tendre la main vers elle. Il n'avait pas osé.

 **\- On est pas idiots, là ?** murmura t-il doucement, ayant un léger rictus. Il voulait se détendre, il détestait être confronté à ce genre de situation.

Elle ne disait rien. Oui, ils étaient idiots. C'était leur nature.  
Ils se faisaient du mal avec un rien. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.  
Alors pourquoi ne pas s'accorder sur un désaccord ? Simplement fixer des règles pour mieux se comprendre ?  
Cuddy hésitait. Il l'aimait, c'était évident. Il devait souffrir autant qu'elle, en ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ou ne connaissant juste pas les bases d'une certaine « sociabilité » ou « code du comment consoler quelqu'un ».

Ils étaient deux idiots qui s'étaient trouvés, mais qui cherchaient encore à se parler. Ou juste à se comprendre.

Elle se décida finalement, osant demander :  
 **\- Soit sincère, House... Me fais-tu confiance ?** fit-elle, d'une voix encore tremblante.

Il la regarda, incrédule. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Elle baissa la tête, comprenant qu'il ne répondrait pas.

 **\- En fait... Il n'y a que toi qui est idiote !** lança t-il, dans un discret soupir.

Elle se retourna, furieuse.  
 **\- Pardon ?!**

Il sursauta, se cachant avec ses bras.  
 **\- Pas taper !** dit-il ironiquement alors que malgré son handicap, il avait le dessus. Il faisait cela pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
 **Tu es idiote de penser que ce n'est pas le cas.** murmura t-il, plus sérieusement.

Elle tourna son corps, le regardant, les yeux dans les yeux. Il ne mentait pas. Son regard émanait la sincérité. Rien que la sincérité.  
Elle frissonna. Venant de lui, c'était étonnant. Presque chimérique.

Ils se rapprochaient, doucement, mais visiblement avec la même idée en tête. Sa colère évanouie, le désir avait pris place. Ou n'était-ce qu'à partir du moment où il était rentré !  
Leurs lèvres rentrèrent bientôt en contact. Leur langue se touchait avec attention et douceur, se mouvant à la manière d'une danse.

Il passa une main dans son dos, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Elle se laissa faire, glissant une main dans ses cheveux sels/poivres. Elle aimait sentir sa peau rugueuse, ses épaules, sa mâchoire, ... tout. Elle aimait tout chez lui. Même ce dont il avait honte.  
House la maintenait contre lui ; c'était plutôt plaisant !  
Ce n'était qu'à bout de souffle qu'ils se décalèrent, se fixant. Elle souriait, malgré le fait qu'il était très visible qu'elle avait pleuré.  
House baissa les yeux, presque honteux ne pas avoir su la consoler.

Elle longea avec ses doigts la mâchoire anguleuse du diagnosticien, doucement. Il la regarda faire, esquissant un léger sourire. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de l'endocrinologue : et si on les voyait ainsi ? Elle ricana doucement. House n'avait pas verrouillé la porte.

Elle reposa ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes, rapprochant son visage.  
Lui, glissa simplement ses mains sur hanches, avide de baisers plus fougueux. A vrai dire, lui se fichait pas mal d'être dans son bureau. Il assumait pleinement leur relation.

Cuddy semblait avoir encore du mal, il devait le respecter, mais ne pouvait pas le deviner.

D'un geste souple et vif, il l'allongea sur le sol, se plaçant au dessus d'elle, sans pour autant l'écraser. Il se soutenait avec ses bras, la regardant silencieusement. House plaqua finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant son visage avec sa main droite qu'il avait légèrement approchée.  
Elle appréciait cette attention qu'il portait sur elle, lui rendant son acte. Cuddy tira cependant sur son t-shirt, afin qu'il soit plus proche.  
Il soupira de contentement en l'embrassant dans le cou, mordillant chaque petit bout de peau qui se glissait sous ses les lèvres. Le médecin finit par glisser une main sous le chemisier de la doyenne, tâtant tantôt la peau fine de son corps, tantôt le tissu qui le gênait tant.

Lui voulait aller plus loin, cela valait de soi. Cuddy s'empara de ses lèvres, les mordant. Elle aussi, visiblement. Sauf qu'une pensée la traversa : _Et si on les voyait ainsi ?_  
House n'avait pas verrouillé la porte et ils étaient simplement sur le sol, au beau milieu de son bureau.

Elle descendit sa main sur la sienne, la décalant. Il la regarda, incrédule. Puis il comprit, grognant de mécontentement.  
Elle le regarda, presque désolée, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres froides en guise de consolation. Sauf que... n'en faisant qu'à sa tête il prolongea l'étreinte.

Et la porte s'ouvrit, doucement. Cuddy n'osa pas tourner la tête, sentant la chaleur monter à ses joues. La pensée a définitivement un grand pouvoir sur le monde extérieur ! Ce qu'elle avait pensé était arrivé !

House tourna la tête, restant cependant proche, trop proche de Cuddy. L'oncologue souriait bêtement, encore en train de penser qu'il rêvait. Il restait planté là, la bouche grande ouverte en forme de « O ».

 **\- Désolé Wiwi, c'est pas la pause déjeuner actuellement !** lança Greg, souriant.

Cuddy était rouge de honte. Mais... De _honte_?! Elle commençait à se remettre en question... Pourquoi ressentir de la honte ? Elle était rouge de... de gêne. Oui, cela devait être ça… Elle ne savait pas.

James fit demi-tour, commençant à fermer la porte du bureau, lorsque House l'interpella. Le brun revint sur ses pas, ce sourire béat plaqué sur ses lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'il essayait de les mettre ensemble ces deux guignols ! Ils l'avaient finalement fait eux-même ; comme des _grands_ !

 **\- Bouche cousue !** dit House, formant une croix sur ses lèvres avec la bout de son index.

Wilson repartit en acquiesçant, sifflotant gaiement.

House soupira de soulagement, tombant à côté de Cuddy en heurtant violemment le sol avec son dos. Il grogna. Elle se retourna, étouffant un rire. Lui grimaçait, tournant le regard vers Cuddy. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus du diagnosticien. Elle se rapprocha finalement, se blottissant contre lui.

 **\- Je vais avoir dû mal à me relever.** dit House, ironique.  
 **\- Tant mieux ! Parce-que je suis très bien ici !** Murmura Cuddy.  
 **\- Par rapport aux dossiers que tu dois remplir ?** Railla House, content de lui.

Il n'entendit qu'un soupir, et toujours fièrement, il entreprit de continuer.  
 **\- Non parce que sinon, je peux m'en aller ! Une légende dit qu'il me reste deux-cents cinquante-huit heures de consultations ! Et cela dépendra de la méchante de l'histoire, va t-elle m'en rajouter encore… ?  
\- House ? **finit par couper la doyenne. **  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tais-toi. s**ouffla gentiment Cuddy, souriante.

Il ricana, et la resserra un peu plus contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux. _Vive le silence !_ La doyenne préférait savourer le moment : elle n'en avait pas souvent, des comme cela !

 **\- Et sinon, pour les consultations ?** continua t-il, pour le plaisir de l'embêter.

Elle se redressa, donnant un coup sur sa tête. Pas violemment. Quoique…  
 **\- Hé !  
\- Ça c'est pour ne pas te taire quand **_**moi**_ **j'aime le silence !  
\- J'ai rien f… **il ne continua pas sa fausse excuse, les lèvres de la doyenne s'étant reposées sur les siennes pour un bref moment.  
 **\- Et ça… c'est pour être ce que tu es.**

Elle lui souriait, inspirant profondément. Elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait finalement dit.  
Elle acceptait le Gregory House qu'elle avait toujours connu, et ce, pour un bon bout de temps.

Il la regarda sans rien dire, puis esquissa un sourire de fierté. Finalement, il n'avait pas besoin de changer !


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey, hey ! Me revoici ! Bon, on repasse du côté de House. Le plus compliqué ! Désolée pour l'attente.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui m'ont sorti "le chap est court"... Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! (Je ne vise personne... *regarde LiliAngelia***_

 ** _Bref._**

 ** _Need-A-Hug.h :_** ** _Je ne me lasse pas de ton pseudo x'). Héhé, j'aime vous mener en bateau. Moi aussi ! Étrangement :3. Oww, ça me fait plaisir que tu ais pris le temps de me reviewer ^^ Mercii !_**

 _ **IndyStarkJr :**_  
 _ **Merci ;) ! Même sans être eux, c'est parfois compliqué de se comprendre. On est unique, chacun et n'avons pas la même façon de communiquer ou de nous exprimer. Oh ne t'inquiètes pas ! Seulement, dans celui-ci, il ne sera pas là ;) ! Mais bientôt !**_

 ** _Lili Angelia :_**

 ** _Gentille fifille :3. Je mords, fais gaffe. Redis ça pour celui-ci, qui est le plus long, et je me retiendrais pas ! (Oui, tous... HUM !). Les autres ils sont mignons, c'est quand ils sont assis, TOI QUAND ILS SONT COUCHES ET EN TRAIN DE C... non rien._**

 ** _WiwiBond allias le dérangeur. 10000$ de salaire par mois pour les faire chier. Je le paye mais "chuuuut".  
Han, tu vas tellement rager quand tu vas voir mon projet pour les chapitres 10, 11 et peut-être 12. x')  
Les deux !  
Bah euh... j'ai mis presque 10 jours à le sortir ce chapitre de 3K mots !_**

 **MajorThompson :**

 ** _Merci ! Wi :3._**

 _ **Et bien...**_  
 _ **LE VOICI !**_

* * *

Une sonnerie lointaine... De plus en plus proche... De plus en plus assourdissant. Cuddy grogna, encore endormie, en train d'émerger. Elle n'avait ni envie de se lever, ni envie d'éteindre le son plus qu'énervant de l'appareil.  
Puis un bruit sourd, celui du fracas. House avait grommelé une injure, s'étant ensuite recouché une fois le réveil mit en miette.

Cuddy avait sursauté regardant le réveil écrasé. Elle se retourna presque mécontente d'avoir été réveillée. House avait la tête dans l'oreiller.

 **\- C'était pas censé te réveiller, mais éviter que tu te réveilles !** fit-il, la voix à moitié étouffée dans le tissu. Comment pouvait-il voir qu'elle était réveillée, alors qu'un tissu épais masquait ses yeux ? Ah oui, elle avait oublié : _C'est House._  
 **\- C'est raté ! Tu as fait plus de bruit que le réveil lui-même ! Et en plus c'était le mien !** soupira t-elle, regardant le coussin qui lui faisait face. Autant dire que même un Gregory mal-réveillé était plus agréable à regarder !  
 **\- J'en rachèterais. Mmpf...** jeta t-il, la tête toujours dans le tissu.

Cuddy le regarda d'un air amusé, voulant retirer le coussin. Sauf qu'il y était accroché, tel une moule sur son rocher.  
 **\- Je ne peux pas t'embrasser avec ça sur ta tête !** tenta t-elle.  
 **\- Na, à moi.** fit-il à la manière d'un enfant. Rien que dans sa voix, elle pouvait sentir qu'il souriait.

Elle réussit tout de même à le lui arracher, ricanant à la vue des cernes qu'il se coltinait actuellement. Elles étaient profondes et sombres.  
House souffla lui tournant le dos.  
 **\- Susceptible.** dit-elle, souriante.

Il se retourna, sifflant :  
 **\- Moi, susceptible ?**

Il se mit à sourire, se rapprochant.  
 **\- Hum, oui, toi !**

Il la déstabilisait. Énormément.  
 **\- En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui va devoir mettre des cols-roulés aujourd'hui !** railla t-il, un sourire en coin en fixant les multiples petites marques que se faisaient les amants pour marquer leur "propriété".

Elle tâta son cou, sentant quelques surfaces un peu plus dures et bossues que les autres.  
Le rouge monta rapidement à ses joues. Elle balbutia :  
 **\- T'es... t'es pas possible ! Je t'avais dit non !**

Il souriait, rétorquant :  
 **\- C'était dans le feu de l'action !**

Elle lui tapa l'épaule, soufflant de désespoir. Mettre des cols-roulés en printemps n'allait pas passé innaperçu ! Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas oublié les regards que lui lançait Wilson la veille.

House resta enroulé dans ses draps, pas plus pressé de se lever que ça. Il regardait Cuddy silencieusement, la remarquant. pensive.  
Il aurait dû ne rien faire, mais il voulait la préparer moralement. Enfin, à sa manière. Il comptait agir aujourd'hui. Tout le monde devait savoir ! Tout le monde devait savoir qu'il était heureux.

Heureux... L'était-il ? Il ne connaissait pas les symptômes de cette maladie qu'est le "Bonheur". Drôle de nom ! La plupart des maladies on a nom latin. "Bonheurus" ? Que c'était laid !

Il secoua la tête inconsciemment. Cuddy ne le remarqua pas, toujours dans ses pensées.

Elle était non loin de lui, mais toujours allongé, le regard se baladant sur le mur blanc cassé de sa chambre. Oui, pour une fois, ils étaient dans la maison de Cuddy. Sans doute plus propre et rangée que celle du diagnosticien !  
Même si la veille ils y avaient mis un véritable bordel.

En même temps quelle idée de jouer au Twister ! Enfin, il n'y avait pas eu que cela !

House se leva, attrapant un jean au passage, histoire de se couvrir un minimum. Il tenta de jeter un oeil dans son dos, n'ayant vu que quelques griffures.  
 **\- Tu n'y a pas été doucement non plus ! On dirait qu'une lionne a essayé de me dévorer !** siffla t-il, un sourire en coin.

Elle resta sous le drap, souriant malicieusement :  
 **\- N'était-ce pas le cas ?** demanda t-elle, cet adorable sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Lui qui voulait aller se doucher, il finit par lui céder ! Le médecin s'approcha d'elle, se plaçant au dessus de son visage, esquissant un sourire. Il unit leurs lèvres, doucement au début, puis plus insistant ensuite. Et pourtant, cette insistance ne venait pas de lui ! Mais bien d'elle !

Elle passa une main dans sa nuque, le rapprochant un peu plus. Cuddy glissa son autre main sur son torse chaud, entrouvrant sa bouche pour lui offrir sa langue. House souriait, sentant qu'il avait sans doute enfilé un jean pour rien. Il plaqua bientôt son torse contre la peau nue de la doyenne qui avait fait glisser le drap, par pure accident. Ou presque.

Le cerveau gauche se remit à fonctionner chez le diagnosticien. Les questions revenaient l'assaillir, provoquant chez lui une sorte de rictus.  
Il se décala, à bout de souffle et l'esprit dérangé.

Elle ne comprenait pas bien sa réaction, le regardant avec attention. La doyenne avait posé le regard sur sa jambe, par peur qu'elle y soit pour quelque chose, puis reposa ses yeux sur le visage presque pâle de Gregory.  
Il recula un peu, puis se retournant sans donner d'explication, il se dirigea en boitant vers la salle de bain.

 **\- J'ai besoin de me rafraichir.** avait-il déclaré avant de fermer la porte.

Il soupira de soulagement, se rattrapant tout de même au lavabo. Ce n'était pas sa jambe qui le relançait. Mais bien son cœur. Il battait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Sans doute se crispait-il pour un rien, ce qui provoquait quelques douleurs dans la poitrine gauche.

House appuya sa main droite sur sa poitrine, cherchant à comprendre. Le pouls descendait petit à petit, revenant à la normale. Une tachycardie ? Non, non. Il n'en avait pas les symptômes. Quoi donc alors, si on a éliminé la facilité ?  
Il n'en savait rien. Et ne pas savoir l'irritait énormément.

En regardant la baignoire, il songea à prendre un bain pour se détendre. Même si actuellement se détendre était difficile. Lorsqu'il alluma l'eau, la réglant à bonne température, son portable sonna.  
 _Don't feel like dancing, dancing..._

Il coupa le son avant que Cuddy puisse entendre. C'était la sonnerie qu'il avait attribué à Wilson. House décrocha le téléphone, cherchant une bêtise à dire pour se détendre :

 **\- S.A.V bonjour !**  
 **-** _ **Greg, c'est pas le moment ! Tu sais qui**_ _**s'est pointée hier à l'hôpital ?**_ fit la voix de l'oncologue à travers le combiné.  
 **\- Non ?**  
 **-** _ **Ton ex-petite amie.**_

D'un seul coup, il perdit son humour, songeant à raccrocher. Il serra le point droit, une rage inconnue grimpant en lui. House posa en suite une main sur le tissu mort qui lui servait de muscle, sentant toute la rancune qu'il avait enfouie refaire surface.  
Il resta silencieux, crispant la mâchoire.

 _ **\- House, tu es là ?**_ demanda Wilson, s'inquiétant du silence qu'il reçu en guise de réponse.  
 _ **Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te contrarier, mais te prévenir.**_  
 **\- Elle était là pour quoi ?** articula House, la main toujours tremblante de rage.  
 **-** _ **Besoin médical. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.**_  
 **\- Ce qu'elle** _ **t'as**_ **dit ?** siffla Gregory.  
 _ **\- Elle m'avait accosté, mais ne m'a rien dit d'autre.**_ fit-il, sentant la voix tremblante de rage auquel il avait droit. _**Et tu sais qu'il n'y a que moi au courant de la relation entre toi et Lisa ? Si tu comptais tenter un truc aujourd'hui, comme tu m'as fait part de tes pensées d'hier, à la cafét'... N'essaye pas.**_ dit James, d'une voix plus que sérieuse.

House ne comprenait pas bien. Et comment il l'avait deviné ?! Ah oui... House est tellement prévisible.

 **\- Comment ça ?**  
 _ **\- Je ne sais pas comment Stacy pourrait réagir, mais elle peut très bien avoir gardé des sentiments pour toi et gâcher ton bonheur...**_ Il n'avait pas tort. Stacy s'était montrée parfois excessivement jalouse. Un peu comme il l'avait été pour elle, et tous les heureux de cette foutue planète bleue. Wilson avait marqué une pause, reprenant : _**Comme tu l'as fait pour elle.**_  
 **\- C'est elle qui a fait un choix à ma place ! C'était** _ **ma**_ **vie qui était en jeu ! La seule personne qui est responsable de ce que j'ai pu lui faire après, c'est elle !**

House avait tellement hurlé que Wilson resta silencieux un bon moment. D'un côté, ça l'avait libéré de hurler ainsi.  
Il entendit bouger, de l'autre côté de la porte, la regardant distraitement. L'interlocuteur reprit :  
\- _**Si elle n'avait pas fait cela, tu serais mort par orgueil, House !**_ s'énerva l'autre, par désespoir.  
 **\- On ne meurt pas en héros.**

Il venait de raccrocher, fixant toujours la porte. Qu'est-ce que Wilson pouvait l'énerver parfois... Avec ses leçons de morale inutiles et totalement naïves.

House tourna le regard vers l'eau qui coulait, l'arrêtant de justesse. Il avait failli inonder la pièce !  
Il prit finalement la décision d'ouvrir la porte, devinant que Lisa avait été alerté par ses hurlements.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle laissa paraître une Cuddy embêtée, bougeant rapidement ses doigts. Comme elle le faisait si bien quand elle angoissait.  
House la fixa un moment, baissant ensuite les yeux.

 **\- Navré pour le bruit.**

Elle n'osa pas répondre, pinçant ses lèvres. Elle devait avoir entendu. C'est qu'elle avait du flair, la Lisa !  
Lisa posa doucement une main sur la poitrine du diagnosticien, forçant un sourire.

 **\- Là n'est pas le soucis, House.** murmura t-elle, ne s'efforçant pas de demander ce qu'il se passait.  
 **Je peux prendre un bain... ? Avec toi, si possible.** rajouta t-elle souriant doucement.  
 **C'est pas comme si dans une heure je dois remplir des dossiers !**

House était perdu dans ses songes mais la laissa passer. Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, il devait se détendre, non ?  
Tandis qu'elle retirait doucement sa robe de chambre, laissant paraître sa peau nue, légèrement pâle et les traits de ses hanches, il songea à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle.  
Il esquissa un discret sourire mental : _veinard._

Elle se glissa dans l'eau, fermant les yeux, et il la rejoignit après avoir retiré son jean. Il se glissa derrière elle, la laissant reposer tout contre lui.

Lui toujours dans ses pensées caressait distraitement avec ses longs doigts le bras de la doyenne, posant ensuite son menton dans ses boucles brunes. Elle, fermait les yeux, profitant d'un moment qu'elle avait rarement.  
C'était un silence agréable, même si l'un avait l'esprit dérangé, l'autre serein.  
Il fut tout de même brisé par la voix douce de Lisa.

 **\- Tout va bien ? Tu sembles songeur.**

Il hésita à lui avouer, rétorquant simplement.  
 **\- Tout va bien. Je suis avec une femme extraordinaire dans un bain tiède.**

Elle rougit discrètement. Pour une fois qu'elle avait le droit à des compliments ! Malgré la remarque cynique qu'il avait rajouté. House resta dans ses pensées, semblant hésiter.

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise autour de sa taille, glissant ses lèvres dans le cou de la doyenne. Il y déposa un doux baiser, non pas suggestif simplement... tendre ? Non ! Non ! Gregory n'était pas tendre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pourtant il fallait bien avouer que c'était le cas. Elle sembla apprécier le geste.  
Il sortit de ses songes, se lançant.  
 **\- On prend congé ?**  
 **\- Pardon ?!** sursauta Cuddy. **Mais on ne peut pas abandonner l'hôpital sur un coup de tête injustifié !** s'offusqua t-elle.  
 **\- Je ne veux pas te brusquer.** rétorqua t-il simplement.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête ne comprenant pas bien.

 **\- Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à sauter le pas pour t'affirmer.** _ **Nous**_ **affirmer.**  
 **Ces marques je les ai faite pas que pour... l'amusement.**

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Était-ce mal ou bon finalement ? Elle n'en savait rien.

À vrai dire, il mentait. Ce n'était pas une question de ne pas la brusquer, mais bien une question de survie. Il ne voulait pas croiser Stacy.

Elle soupira doucement, murmurant :  
 **\- C'est la dernière fois, House.**

Il l'embrassa en guise de remerciement ou de "merci d'avoir sauvé ma peau de lâche".  
Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais sembla songeuse.

Au bout d'un petit moment, ils sortirent du bain, s'habillant. Cuddy avait pris des sous-vêtements assortis, comme toujours. House hésita sur la couleur des chaussettes. C'était blanc ou gris ! Un choix très compliqué.  
Il choisit finalement blanc **et** gris. De toute manière, ils restaient ici !

Et puis une pensée farfelue lui vint à l'esprit.  
Tandis qu'elle attrapait un haut rouge, des mains vinrent se glisser sur ses hanches, les caressant avec attention, et sans aucun doute, envie.  
Il lui murmura de sa voix rauque, se montrant charmeur :  
 **\- Laisse ça découvert ! On peut se recoucher... On a le temps.**

Un sourire carnassier venait étirer ses lèvres. Cuddy, elle, se mit à sourire aussi approuvant cette demande en se retournant.  
Elle glissa ses mains en dessous du t-shirt de House, le faisant passer par dessus sa tête. Il l'aida légèrement puisqu'elle eut du mal à cause de sa taille.  
Elle déposa une lignée de baisers chauds le long de son torse et abdomen, remontant ensuite jusqu'à ses clavicules et son cou.

Il frissonna, sentant qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il était plutôt content qu'elle ait accepté cette journée de congé, finalement !

Elle arriva à son visage qu'elle contempla longuement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début en douceur, ensuite avec fougue. Il en profita pour resserrer sa prise sur ses hanches, approfondissant le baiser. Il la souleva ensuite du sol, la plaquant contre le lit qui n'était pas loin.  
Sa jambe ne lui pardonnerait pas cela ! D'ailleurs il avait grimacé un peu. Lisa par chance ne l'avait pas vu.

Il mordilla son cou, sa peau, ses lèvres par peur d'en oublier le goût. Cette pensée le fit frissonner. House devait se ressaisir, en profiter le plus possible car qui sait... Un jour elle le regardera tel qu'il est réellement. Et là, seulement à ce moment là, il la perdra.  
C'était écrit. Le " _destin"_ comme avait mentionné son meilleur ami, un jour. Il avait oublié pourquoi.

Tandis que ses mains commencèrent à dériver sur les formes de Cuddy, et que la pièce commençait à dégager une odeur de passion, House, lui, pensait. C'était presque machinal, ces mouvements. Il ne voyait même pas à quel point elle l'aimait, en cet instant. Il ne voyait rien, à part ses pensées pessimistes et blessantes.  
Si il pouvait pleurer, il le ferait. Si il pouvait arrêter de penser, il serait heureux.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. House était lui. Il en venait à se dégoûter de lui-même.  
Cuddy ne sentait pas à quel point il était mal. Elle ne remarquait que la passion qu'il emmagasinait pour s'en servir de masque. Comme toujours.

Il n'osait pas se montrer. Elle le devinerait, un jour, peut-être. Quand elle claquera la porte en lui hurlant qu'il n'est qu'un enfoiré, une ordure.  
Quand elle saura le regarder, véritablement, et qu'il sera trop tard.

Il commença à trembler. Non par désir, mais par chagrin. Malgré le fait qu'il avait la tête enfouie dans le cou de la doyenne, embrassant machinalement cette peau si douce, elle sentit. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait jamais profiter.

Il avait raclé sa gorge, et pour la première fois de toute sa carrière et sa vie, elle eut l'image la plus terrible qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.  
House était en larmes, la tête posée contre son épaule. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, mais ayant tourné le regard, elle l'avait vu.  
Il tenta de masquer cette réaction des plus idiotes, mais n'y arriva pas. Bordel ! Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il pleure maintenant ?  
Gregory n'avait pas pleuré quand son père le frappait. Il n'avait pas pleuré quand Stacy l'avait quitté.  
Il n'avait pleuré que lorsque Cuddy était venue trouvé l'épave qu'il était pour lui faire une leçon de morale.  
C'était absurde ! Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, c'est idiot de pleurer. Mais tellement... naturel et reposant.

Le cœur avait ses raisons que l'intellect n'avait pas. Les larmes le soulageaient, même si il ne l'avouait pas.

Cuddy le regarda, pâle et le cœur serré. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi... Et bordel qu'est ce que c'était horrible.

Il baissa la tête pour se cacher, n'arrivant pas à arrêter les vagues de douleurs qui l'assaillirent. Cuddy le repoussa légèrement pour qu'il soit à côté d'elle, pour mieux le regarder.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, tremblante d'inquiétude.  
 **\- Qu'as-tu ?! C'est ta jambe ? Dis-moi !** cria t-elle, apeurée.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête, le visage trempé. Elle posa son front contre le sien, cherchant une réponse à ces larmes. Elle ne trouva pas, fermant les yeux pour tenter de l'apaiser.  
House sembla se calmer légèrement. Mais pas suffisamment. Elle avait une sorte de don, pour rassurer.

Il n'osa pas lui dire le fruit de ses peurs, la fixant de ses yeux bleus mouillés. Si ses yeux étaient fait seulement d'Hydrogène ou encore de sulfate de cuivre, ils en auraient perdu leur couleur bleuté et leur richesse. Ce bleu, c'était ce qui permettait d'éclairer ce visage si... gris ? Si morne. Si lui.

Voulant baisser de nouveau la tête et les yeux, il fut arrêté par les mains de Cuddy qui lui relevaient ce visage humide.

 **\- Dis-moi... Je t'en supplie House.** chuchota t-elle, voulant à tout prix connaître ce trouble qui le rendait malheureux. Enfin comme il l'était en temps normal, en somme.

Il inspira, se raclant une nouvelle fois la gorge.  
 **\- J'ai peur que tu me vois véritablement. Que tu me... Jettes... Me laisses. J'ai peur de trop t'aimer pour subir ton regard attristé et blessé parce-que j'aurais été encore une fois une ordure.** _ **L'ordure**_ **qui aura une nouvelle fois brisée la femme...**

Il avait dit cela d'un trait, déglutissant de nouveau. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait pitié de lui. Juste qu'elle lui disent : _Oui, tu es une ordure, tu me feras du mal et c'est comme cela._  
À vrai dire, il ne sait pas si ça le rassurerait.

Il n'eut pas la réaction attendue, sentant des bras et un corps se serrer contre lui avec force. Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise.  
Cuddy le serrait contre elle, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. C'était encore une fois une déclaration. Certes ratée, mais c'en était une. Il l'aimait, à tel point qu'il avait peur de la perdre, _elle._

Elle agrippa sa peau, le marquant peut-être et chuchota d'une voix émue :  
 **\- Je t'aime House. Et j'aime l'homme que tu es. Je n'ai pas besoin de le changer.**

Il passa une main dans le dos nue de Cuddy, la serrant un peu plus.

C'était fou, l'effet que ces mots lui faisaient. Ça lui faisait... du bien. Oui c'était cela, du bien. Son cœur battait rapidement, mais il savait que si il mourrait, se serrait dans ses bras.

Après un long silence et le calme revenu, House chuchota :  
 **\- Sinon on fait l'amour ?**

Elle rit doucement, l'embrassant en guise de réponse.

Personne les verrait aujourd'hui, c'était certain !

* * *

 _Je tiens à remercier ceux que je n'ai pas remercié pour me suivre et m'avoir ajouté dans ses favoris. Je me trompe peut-être d'histoire, sans doute est-ce sur "Facebook Time" que je conseille à tous d'aller voir pour y jeter un oeil :P !_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey !  
**_  
 ** _Joyeux Halloween ? Pour un Hallowenn, pour ce chapitre vous allez vraiment flipper et me frapper :x.  
LA ET SEULEMENT LA vous pourrez dire que je suis sadique 3:).  
_**

 ** _Je vais expliquer vite fait ce que j'ai prévu :  
Actuellement, ce chapitre est le crucial. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi dans quelques minutes. C'est le centre de ma fanfiction, et ce sera peut-être l'un des composants dans la fin qui semble maintenant imminente ! Donc voilà, c'était pour prévenir ! Le dernier chapitre ne sera donc pas du point de vue de Cuddy ou House comme je l'avais dit en expliquant mo mais bien des deux EN MÊME TEMPS ! Alors là les loulous va falloir s'accrocher pour suivre ! Mais c'est pas maintenant, c'est pour plus tard !_**

 ** _Je réponds aux reviews rapidement !_**

 ** _Need-A-Hug.h :_** **_Merci ! Ouais j'ai vraiment galéré pour le trouver ce mot ^^. Qu'il en devient pardonnable, bisounours peut-être ? xD  
Alors pour répondre très sérieusement, on va dire qu'elle apparaît, mais vraiment pas longtemps. Dans celui-ci, disons qu'elle m'est utile pour réellement mettre un terme à ce qu'il se passe réellement ;). Une sorte de coup de pied au cul en somme !  
_**

 ** _Lili Angelia : T'es bête parfois xD! Je plains énormément tes camarades, mais bon moi tu me lisais :3 ! Le bordel xD ! Comme je l'ai explique à Need', elle ne restera pas longtemps ^^. Mais peut-être que je la "réinviterais" ^^. En fait, j'ai fait un épique fail dans mon scénario. D'où son pop Yolo. Mais bon, c'est passé inaperçu :x. __Hum, pas vraiment ! Mais le rigolo va bien flippé xD !  
(Noté miss ;) ! J'ai fait attention à toi pour celui-ci.) Personnellement dans la série il a pleuré plusieurs fois, et clin d'oeil pour toi mon début puisque j'explique pourquoi il a cette réaction si peu naturelle ^^ !  
_** ** _  
_**

 ** _MajorThompson :_** ** _Ah ouais ? Bisounours va :P ! Merci pour la review :D !_**

 ** _IndyStarkJr :_** **_My Gad la big review. xD Oh ! Nice ça :D ! Merciii ^^.  
xD C'est tellement probable aussi venant de lui ! C'était un clin d'oeil à l'humoure des Nuls si tu veux savoir ;) !  
Je travaille toujours dessus, c'est le but de la fanfic ! Qu'il comprenne ce con ! xD  
Bah, pour t'expliquer c'est que j'aime bien les sentiments intérieurs mais je suis juste incapable de les décrire. (Un peu comme House qui cherche à décrire l'amour = maladie.) Et vu que_**

 ** _mon côté artistique (dessin) me permet d'observer et que le jeu d'acteur de Hugh Laurie est juste énorme, j'ai juste à le regarder pour comprendre quelle tronche il va faire à un certain moment ^^. C'est idiot mais c'est comme ça !  
WTF xD !  
N'est pas hâte, tu vas être déçue pour ce point par contre ^^... Mais on peut pas faire plaisir tout le temps !  
J'écris un peu plus aussi, et c'est une question d'ambiance aussi. Si je suis dans le bon état (en l'occurrence je déprimais à ce moment là, tout l'ambiance assez lourde, sombre) ça marche. Sinon, non.  
Merci à toi !  
A VOUS !_**

 ** _Bon je vous laisse lire ;)._**

 ** _(Attention : Il y a des doubles barres, ce sont des passages dans la [Censuré] vous allez comprendre en lisant je préviens juste !)_**

* * *

On est tous humain. C'est normal de pleurer, quelques fois... Même si l'on se prénomme Gregory House.  
Vous avez une chance sur trois-cent de le voir dans une telle phase. Les causes sont simples... Le surplus de douleur non-régulé par une drogue est libéré ainsi.  
Il avait pleuré parce-qu'il n'avait pas pu gérer sa douleur sans drogue. Pensée erronée, évidemment. La drogue, tout comme l'alcool, ne résout pas les problèmes.

Cela dit, l'eau et le lait non plus.

House était debout, figé au centre de son bureau. Tout lui avait semblé si rapide… si flou. Il était perdu. Le diagnosticien frappa le verre de la vitre avec la paume de sa main, plaquant son front contre la surface froide. Les gouttes d'eau s'abattaient contre le sol avec violence, dans un rythme lent et puissant.  
Il n'avait envie de rien. Il voulait juste comprendre. Ses erreurs, et l'ordure qu'il était. Elle n'oublierait pas ce qu'il était, c'en était fini, maintenant.

Quelques heures plus tôt, tout marchait pour le mieux. House avait juste eu la peur de croiser Stacy dans l'hôpital, mais rien ne s'était annoncé ainsi.  
Cuddy et House étaient rentrés main dans la main. Lorsqu'elle l'avait senti entourer ses longs doigts autour des siens, elle avait frissonné, et par peur d'être vue, s'était décalée. Mais le diagnosticien avait été plus têtu qu'elle, et déterminé à les montrer, il l'avait gardé auprès de lui. Des regards étonnés s'étaient posés sur eux, James quant à lui était plus qu'amusé de les voir ainsi. Et ils étaient rentrés, l'ego flatté et fier.  
Jusqu'ici, House avait prévu ce qui allait se passer. Il irait faire ses consultations – deux au moins –, aurait été en réunion et aurait glandé trois bonnes heures dans son bureau en attendant de rejoindre Cuddy pour la remmener. Et sans doute pas que dans la maison en elle-même, mais bien jusqu'à la chambre.

C'était ce qu'il s'était passé, en général, ou juste le début. Mais l'élément qu'il avait oublié était venu le troubler. Troubler son putain de quotidien.

 _XxXxX_

– **Salut, Greg.**

Sa voix résonnait dans son crâne comme une musique populaire. Les mots et les notes de cette voix étaient enregistrés dans son être depuis bien des années. House regarda par-dessus son épaule, sentant son souffle se perdre pendant une seconde. La brune se tenait derrière lui, souriante, presque charmeuse. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que la vue de House qui déconnait. Figé, il ne bougea pas, la considérant longuement sans une once de sentiments peints sur le visage. Il la regardait, simplement. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, faisant tout comme lui. Le détaillant, sans rien dire.

– **Stacy…** souffla t-il sans haine.

Elle replaça du bout des doigts son col de chemise, souriante.

– **Tu te souviens de ça, c'est déjà un bon début.**

Contrairement à la réaction qu'il avait eu lorsque Wilson l'avait appelé et exprimé ce nom, House était troublé. Déstabilisé, anéanti. Sa seule crainte était de la voir revenir. Ce qu'elle était actuellement en train de faire. Premier cauchemar de réalisé. Son deuxième ne saurait tarder.

House ferma les yeux un instant, repassant dans sa tête la souffrance qu'il possédait aujourd'hui, par sa faute. Elle lui avait enlevé sa jambe, pour ne pas lui arracher sa vie. Mais elle lui avait offert une vie de douleur.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle était partie. Comme une ombre passante. Sans un bruit. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire. Le temps était lourd, l'ambiance lente. Il constata que son pouls pulsait dans sa nuque, son souffle était difficile. House avait l'impression d'étouffer sous l'eau. Chose impossible puisqu'il était debout, dans un couloir rempli de patients.

Lorsqu'il sentit que son souffle commençait réellement à lui manquer et que le son d'une machine bipait, il délirait. Aucuns patients ne bougeaient ni le regardaient. Tous était tête baissée, scrutant leurs chaussures.

Puis tout était soudainement revenu. House ne s'était pas attardé sur ce fait et continua sa journée comme si de rien n'était. Il fit ses consultations, se rendit dans le bureau de Cuddy pour la taquiner et aussi pour l'embrasser et s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas trop angoissée par ses papiers, et rentra de nouveau dans son bureau. Il songea à Stacy, sa venue dans cette hôpital. Cette fois-ci, son mari n'était pas malade. Il n'y avait strictement aucune raison qu'elle soit ici.  
House avait listé les éventuelles hypothèses. Aucune ne correspondait.

Il s'arrêtait sur une dernière. Elle était venue pour lui. Le diagnosticien secoua la tête. Impossible.

Et à cet instant, tout avait défilé si rapidement… House n'avait rien compris. Elle était venue dans son bureau, l'avait remercié pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas donné et…  
Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, le contemplant un temps.

– **Qu'est-ce qui nous ait arrivé…** murmura t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

House était déboussolé. Pourquoi venir maintenant, ce jour-là, à cette putain de période de sa vie ? Pour le détruire, sans doute. Mais cette pensée fut vite mise de côté.

Tout avait été si flou ensuite.

House boitait dans le couloir, pour une fois silencieux, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Cuddy. Il était bien six heures du soir, il fallait peut-être songé à rentrer. Et il ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps.  
Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il avait vu Cuddy debout, les yeux trempés. Mais aucunes larmes ne coulaient. Seule une sorte de colère peignait son visage. Peut-être du désespoir aussi. Il voulut s'approcher pour comprendre, mais elle le repoussa, fermant les yeux.

– **Fous le camp, House. Retournes avec cette femme.**

Ces mots l'avaient frappé si durement qu'il n'avait pas réagit. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne l'avait pas touché. Vraiment.  
Le temps était redevenu lourd, son cœur avait ralenti, même si il semblait « redémarrer ». Une sorte de remise à zéro, une nouvelle chance, peut-être ?

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Tout autour de lui semblait s'effondrer puis…

* * *

Son pouls était revenu à la normale. La machine ne bipait plus. Il n'y avait que le souffle du diagnosticien qui était bruyant. Mais cela sembla réjouir les médecins qui l'entouraient.  
Son ami qui le regardait se redressa brusquement, s'approchant de son ami. James devait sans doute prononcer son nom, puisqu'il passait sa main devant les yeux semi-clos de House. Le diagnosticien ouvrit légèrement les yeux, encore troublé de ce qu'il avait vécu. Et ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un putain de fantasme. Un cauchemar. En constatant cela, il se figea.  
Il bougea légèrement les doigts, et tourna ses yeux bleus sombres vers Wilson, qui souriait.

– **House ! T'es réveillé vieux ?** demanda l'oncologue, euphorique et rassurée.

House détourna les yeux, regardant ses doigts tremblants et avec crainte ses jambes. Elles étaient comme avant. Ou du moins son muscle n'était pas réparé, mais l'autre n'était pas différent. Tout défilait dans sa tête. Son rêve, ce qu'il s'était passé et avant tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

– **Qu'est-ce...** articula House, encore sous le choc, avant d'être coupé.

– **Repose-toi. Je pense que tu veux simplement savoir ce qui t'es arrivé, te connaissant.** Wilson grimaça. **T'étais sur la chaussée, saoul.** **Et tu t'es évanouie. Encore une chance que les bagnoles se soient arrêtées en te voyant !**

House ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était resté au milieu de la chaussée. Wilson le considéra, puis continua :

– **Et t'es resté dans le coma quatre jours, sans doute le surplus d'alcool que t'as mal supporté.**

C'était donc cela, son rêve. House avait envie de hurler. La réalité lui faisait atrocement mal. Rien de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé n'était réel. Rien, même pas Cuddy. Du moins, celle de son fantasme.

Wilson le vit se crisper, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il songea d'abord au fait que House voulait mourir, mais là n'était pas le soucis primaire.

– **Tu digères, ça va ?** demanda l'oncologue en se montrant ironique.

House ne répondit pas de suite, fermant les yeux un temps. _Un putain de rêve_. Il regarda Wilson, toujours crispé. Au bout d'un certain temps, il fit un geste de la main, une sorte de « laisse-moi » qui parla à Wilson. L'oncologue grimaça, se levant.

– **Oui, je comprends tu veux te reposer. Je repasserais.**

James eut un hoquet ironique, mais sortit tout de même, en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.  
Donc House n'avait jamais embrassé Cuddy. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas vécu avec. Il ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur. D'un certain point de vue, le dernier fait ne le dérangea pas. Il ne le souhaitait pas. Il haïssait cette idée.  
House allait donc devoir vivre avec ça sur le dos, faire semblant, l'air de rien et continuer son chemin, seul. Il passa une main sur son visage morne, peint de désespoir, et souffla un coup. C'était insupportable. Il lui avait semblé que ce qu'il avait réalisé était si réel…

Ce rêve avait-il raison d'être ? Un souhait qu'il gardait au fond de lui en secret ? Un avertissement ?  
Il ne savait pas. Cependant, il tilta sur un point. House cherchait quelque chose, sans savoir quoi, dans son rêve. Il ne savait cependant toujours pas quoi.

Le diagnosticien resta un moment seul à regarder le plafond blanc orné de néons aveuglants, songeant.  
La porte en verre de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et la silhouette fine de la doyenne pénétra dans la pièce, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle scruta House, allongé sur le lit d'hôpital et vêtu exclusivement de blanc, esquissant un sourire de travers. Cuddy resta un moment silencieuse, tandis que de son côté House la détaillait avec grand intérêt. La doyenne ne le remarqua sans doute pas, mais le pouls du diagnosticien était passé de 75 pouls par minute à 85.  
Elle s'assit sur un siège non loin du lit, masquant une certaine angoisse.

– **Wilson m'a dit que vous étiez réveillé. Je venais simplement vérifier votre état de santé.**

House resta silencieux, la scrutant simplement. Il baissa cependant les yeux. L'envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de lui dire à quel point il avait besoin d'elle était trop dure, trop douloureux. Une sorte d'envie taquine qui le brûlait à petit feu. Il avait envie de le faire, oui, mais n'en avait pas la force. Cuddy semblait aussi silencieuse que lui, comme perturbée d'un fait qu'il ne connaissait pas.

– **Vous vous êtes inquiétez ?** demanda House en remarquant quelques traces d'humidité sur les joues de la doyenne.

– **Et je l'aurais été pour n'importe quel employé.** Fit-elle, calmement.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, House avait senti un léger pincement dans son cœur lorsqu'elle venait de dire cela. Savoir qu'il n'était pas si différent que ça à ses yeux le troublait, bien qu'il savait qu'elle pensait le contraire. Le diagnosticien ne rajouta rien d'autre, soupirant légèrement en détournant le regard. Le fait qu'elle soit à côté, là, à portée de main, le déstabilisait.

Après un certain temps de silence, Cuddy se leva, déclarant tout bas :

– **Vous avez besoin de repos. Mais ne pensez pas que vous échapperez aux consultations après !** lâcha t-elle ironiquement.

Si House ne pouvait rien dire, il pouvait certainement agir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, plus ou moins. La doyenne fut arrêtée par une main qui tenait fermement son poignet. Insistante, pressante.

– **Restez.** demanda House, une mine sérieuse sur le visage.

Cuddy fut surprise de la réaction, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

– **J'ai du travail, House.** argumenta t-elle.

Le diagnosticien ne lâcha pas prise.

– **Il attendra. Je suis malade ?** argumenta t-il avec une moue.

– **Vous n'êtes pas malade, vous êtes juste dans un lit et fatigué ! Ma présence ne vous aidera pas à dormir, je vous connais ! Vous allez rester éveillé.**

House grimaça. Il est vrai que l'observer était une chose qu'il appréciait. Mais pas pour la raison qu'elle imaginait.  
Il réfléchit un instant, tenant toujours fermement le poignet de Cuddy.

– **S'il vous plaît ?**  
House ne trouva pas mieux comme argument. Et puis pour une fois qu'il était polie. La doyenne eut un hoquet ironique, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ça, mais plus à un harcèlement. Elle se rassit finalement, gardant la main de House dans la sienne. Elle était froide, mais Cuddy eut l'impression qu'elle s'était un peu plus réchauffée.

Il souriait bêtement, la scrutant. Cuddy baissa la tête, s'endormant légèrement.

– **Dormez House.**

– **Il est pas l'heure !** grogna t-il.

– **Pour vous, si !**

House feignit une moue boudeuse, avant de fermer les yeux. Plus pour duper Cuddy que dormir réellement. Mais la fatigue l'avait rattrapé.

* * *

House posa ses mains sur les hanches de la doyenne, les yeux pétillants. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui, embrassant avec lenteur son cou, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire et ses lèvres.  
Lorsqu'il la pressa un peu plus contre son envie naissante et son torse, elle poussa un léger gémissement, et glissa ses mains en dessous le vêtement blanc de l'hôpital. House grogna contre ses lèvres, les mordant avec envie. Elle laissa sa langue frôler la sienne, avide de plus de contact. La machine à côté d'eux était en train de délirer, accélérant la fréquence de ses sons à chaque baiser qu'ils échangeaient, à chaque mouvement, toucher qui les embrassaient. Le diagnosticien voulait que cet instant dur plus longtemps, mais un froissement à côté de lui le fit frissonner.

Cuddy l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, les glissant ensuite vers son oreille, en murmurant :

– **Reste éveillé.**

* * *

Le médecin se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant. Son souffle était saccadé, son cœur battait la chamade, ce qui avait excité la machine sur laquelle il était branché. Il retira la câble de sa poitrine, grognant une injure en remarquant que Cuddy s'était endormie à côté. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas réveillée à cause de son rêve et de sa tension. Elle avait simplement frissonné, bougé.

 **– Putain…**

Pourquoi fallait-il seulement qu'il rêve, mais pas qu'il y est le droit ? C'en était insupportable. Vraiment insupportable.

House tourna le regard vers Cuddy, qui dormait profondément. Il la contempla un temps, détaillant ses traits fins, ses paupières et ses cheveux noires comme la nuit, charmeuse et brûlante. Voyant qu'il ne ressentait plus trop de douleur au niveau du dos, il se redressa légèrement, tendant le bras vers son visage. Il replaça une mèche qui le masquait, profitant que sa main soit près de son souffle pour le sentir caresser ses longs doigts. Un souffle chaud, réconfortant.

Il resta à côté d'elle un long moment, laissant sa main non-loin, tout en évitant de la réveiller en la frôlant de trop. Il voulait simplement qu'elle dorme pour avoir le plaisir de l'observer encore, et encore. Endormie, elle semblait accessible, libre. Dépourvue de stress et de pensée. Simplement rêveuse et apaisée.

House baissa la tête, et remarquant qu'elle commençait à bouger, se redressa un peu et retira sa main. Le médecin se replaça dans son lit, et sentant un regard se poser sur lui, tourna la tête. Son ami se tenait derrière la porte en verre, bouche bée. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait troublé. Il n'en revenait pas.  
Il n'entra cependant pas dans la pièce, observant House avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Son ami ne l'avait pas avoué, mais Wilson l'avait vu depuis longtemps. Le diagnosticien aimait la doyenne, mais rien jusqu'ici n'avait pu être prouvé dans son esprit. Tout n'était que supposition, là, c'était une vérité.  
House posa son index tendu contre ses lèvres, et Wilson lui lança un sourire complice, s'en allant, un large sourire béat plaqué sur son visage.

Il soupira, s'installant "confortablement" dans le matelas dur de l'hôpital, jetant un dernier regard à la doyenne avant de fermer les yeux.

Si il ne pouvait pour le moment pas faire ce qu'il souhaitait, le rêve serait un échappatoire pour le consoler.

* * *

 _«Si cet amour existe seulement dans mes rêves, ne me réveille pas.»_

 _ **C'est la phrase qui m'a inspiré pour ce chapitre-ci ^^ ! Tout en écoutant Black Lab - This**_ **N** **ight.** _ **  
**_

 _ **Lâchez une review ! Ça fait plaisir et ça m'aide aussi !**_

 _ **La suite bientôt !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey mes lecteurs outrés ! Ca va, vous avez bien supporté le coup ? xD  
Je vous réserve un petit calmant !  
Encore navrée de tous vous avoir bluffé xD !**_

 _ **(Le craquage de slip de MajorThompson m'a bien fait rire xD !)**_

 _ **Need-A-Hug.h :**_ _ **Délinquante. xD Et oui ! Moi aussi je le plains. Et il ne restera pas comme ça très longtemps ;) !  
Merci !**_

 _ **Lili Angelia : XD Je m'en doutais que t'allais tellement bugé que tu gueulerais dans ta review xD ! Calm DOWN ! Oui, non mais ça j'étais au courrant. Psychopathe - Cannibale - Maso - Sadique je le sais ! Hmmm Bonne idée pour le Cuddy centre du monde mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je prévois ;). Je prévois le mélange des deux points de vus ^^.**_

 _ **IndyStarkJr : x'). Ah, le grand Christopher Lee, oui... Généralement je fais de la BD et des portraits. Mais je touche à tout sinon ^^ ! Oh ! Cousine x2 xD**_  
 _ **Fait exprès :D !**_  
 _ **xD Je savais que ça en ferait rager quelques uns ! Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas ^^. XD**_  
 _ **Il est... LA !**_

 _ **MajorThompson : Toi tu m'as tué xD ! D'habitude c'est le calme dans tes reviews et là BIM xD !**_  
 _ **:X même irl !**_  
 _ **Wi :3.**_  
 _ **Le voici !**_

 _ **Bref, je vous laisse lire !**_

* * *

House écarquilla les yeux en grognant de mécontentement. Il tourna la tête vers la machine qui hurlait à chaque battement de cœur. Il arracha de nouveau le câble qu'on lui avait remis, soupirant de soulagement en entendant le silence. Rien que le...  
Il se tourna vers les ronflements, se demandant si Cuddy pouvait faire un tel bruit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un brun en blouse blanche, du nom de James Wilson. L'oncologue était endormi, la tête tombante sur le dossier. C'était bien moins attrayant de se réveiller avec un oncologue plutôt qu'avec une endocrinologue. House se demanda d'abord combien de temps il avait dormi pour que Cuddy se réveille avant lui et parte. Il grogna en repensant à cela. Sans doute aurait-il aimer l'observer plus longtemps ou juste sentir sa présence.

Il songea à se lever et partir juste histoire de trouver des comprimés de Vicodin et d'avaler quelque chose de meilleur que le repas de l'hôpital. Le repas qui lui venait en tête était bien évidemment une pizza ou encore un fast-food très diététique.  
House chercha du regard ses vêtements, tombant sur un jean d'un bleu foncé, un t-shirt blanc sali par la poussière et sa veste en cuir. Il esquissa un sourire, se redressant. Le diagnosticien grimaça en posant sa jambe douloureuse au sol, manquant d s'écraser à cause des fourmis qu'il avait dans les membres. Il avait oublié ce détail : il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps !  
Grognant quelque chose d'inutile et d'incompréhensible, il attrapa ses vêtements d'un geste rapide et les enfila.

Il ne trouva pas sa canne dans la pièce, déambulant désespérément en boitant dans la chambre. Le diagnosticien ouvrit la porte en verre avec discrétion pour ne pas réveiller Wilson ni s'attirer des ennuis.

Et c'est en marchant avec difficulté, et à moitié accroché au mur des couloirs qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau. Son premier objectif était la Vicodin, son deuxième la bouffe et sa troisième... Ah, il n'y avait pas encore réfléchi.

En poussant la porte en verre, il se "précipita" vers son bureau - à la vitesse encore permise par sa jambe - ouvrant tiroirs et placards à la recherche de l'or blanc. House finit par perdre patience en n'en trouvant pas, il bouillonnait.  
Il réfléchit un temps se repassant son rêve en tête. La Vicodin ! Mais oui, c'était évident !

Le médecin, au grand contraire de son rêve, souriait. Il était tout sauf énervé. _La petite voleuse_ , songea t-il en laissant un rictus fendre son visage.  
Son rêve lui avait au moins permis de comprendre la raison de cet acte, et l'erreur qu'il aurait pu faire si il s'était énervé.

Cuddy s'inquiétait pour sa santé, ce qui le raviait pour une raison qui lui échappait.  
House marqua une pause dans ses pensées. Et si ce n'était qu'illusoire ? Et si ce foutu rêve ne faisait que lui faire espérer un souhait enfouie au plus profond de son être, l'aveuglant de sa réalité ?

Le médecin se crispa. Oui, peut-être que tout avait été pour lui faire plaisir. Son rêve n'était qu'une chimère, et rien d'autre.  
Pourtant, House crut bien sentir en lui une force lutter contre ses pensées néfastes. Une force qui luttait passivement, mais pourtant bien active et présente. De l'Espoir, peut-être ?

Il ne savait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne savait rien. Si pour une fois il fallait l'admettre, House ne savait pas grand chose à cet instant.  
Lorsqu'il sentit la douleur l'abattre avec vigueur et violence, il se rattrapa contre un mur, glissant contre la surface plane. House retint ses gémissements, se contentant de se plier à la douleur, s'asseyant. Bordel ! Il avait vraiment fallu qu'elle lui vole son anti-douleur à ce moment-ci celle-là !

Le diagnosticien massa sa jambe en grimaçant, le souffle saccadé. Tenir. C'était le mieux à faire.  
Il pouvait bouger, oui, mais House ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'heure actuelle. Sauf serrer les dents et attendre.  
Il ne pouvait appeler personne. Wilson dormait, son équipe était sans doute en consultations et Cuddy...  
Merde ! Elle, elle était libre ! Enfin, même si elle ne l'était pas, House s'en contre-fichait.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche en grimaçant de douleur, il s'arrêta lorsque le combiné demandait le numéro.

Oui mais c'était elle qui lui avait retiré sa Vicodin... Elle ne lui rendrait pas !

House envoya valser l'appareil un peu plus loin, dans un bruit de fracas. Putain. Il fallait vraiment que tout soit compliqué.  
Il chercha à calmer la douleur, mais les massages ni feraient rien. Et il n'y avait ni Vicodin, ni drogues ni morphine dans son bureau.

House n'avait rien pour se soulager. Il eut pourtant un déclic et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'arrivée de l'idée. Un rêve ! Le voilà son calmant !  
Et si possible un rêve éro...

* * *

House rouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Il était enfermé dans une sorte de boite noire, habillé en costume noire à la manière des macabés. Cette image lui fit froid dans le dos, et il n'osa pas se redresser.  
Il se contenta de regarder le plafond blanc, orné de lustre modeste à chandelle.

Bien que cet endroit lui rappelait l'église, - bien qu'il soit athé - le silence régnait. Un silence glacial, gênant. Il ne se leva pourtant pas. C'était confortable, mine de rien. Bien qu'il sentait le bois s'écraser contre son dos. Ou n'était-ce pas l'inverse ? Peu importe !

Soudain, un visage apparut au-dessus du sien, indifférent. Il connaissait l'homme, mais ne se souvint pas de son nom.

 **\- Heureusement qu'une ordure comme toi a eu le droit au silence éternel !** Murmura le semi-inconnu avec haine.

Mais c'était quoi ce bordel... !

L'homme repartit en ignorant House qui n'avait pas eu le temps de lancer un " _J'suis en vie du con !" ,_ laissant sa place à un James en larmes.  
Attend, c'était son rêve érotique ça ?!  
House pouffa de rire devant la mine déconfite de Wilson qui ne sembla pas le remarquer. C'est clair qu'il aurait préféré voir une Cuddy nue plutôt qu'un James habillé en costume et pleurant !

L'oncologue parla seul pendant bien vingt minutes, ravalant son chagrin non-justifié, tandis que House fronçait les sourcils.

 **\- J'suis juste couché dans une boite Wiwi, y'a pas d'quoi pleurer.** soupira House au bout d'un temps.  
 **\- ... Mort tout ça à cause d'une maladie qu'il n'avait lui-même pas diagnostiqué... !**

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

* * *

House sentit une main bougée avec angoisse son épaule détendue. Il se réveilla en sursaut, et mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était et de la personne accroupie en face de lui.

Elle semblait plutôt pâle, mais, voyant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, se décala rapidement. La doyenne se redressa, affichant une mine furieuse.

 **\- Vous êtes un idiot House ! Vous trouvez ça logique de sortir d'une chambre d'hôpital sans prévenir ?! Vous êtes malade ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête enfin ?!** déballa t-elle d'un trait, tentant de masquer son angoisse en hurlant. Chose qui ne marcha pas.

House écarquilla les yeux, ayant bien piffé seulement les bout de phrases _"Vous êtes" "logique"_ et _"ça" "vous est passé par la tête" "prévenir"._  
Il reconstitua le tout, comprenant maintenant pourquoi elle était angoissée mais ne comprenant pas la raison du compliment hurlé.  
 _"Vous êtes logique ! Mais ça vous est passé par la tête de me prévenir ?"_

 **\- Cuddy...** débuta t-il avant d'être coupé, grimaçant. Bordel, la douleur.  
 **\- Heureusement que votre téléphone m'a appelé ! Sinon je ne vous aurais pas retrouvé et je n'aurais pas non plus été vérifier si vous dormiez encore !**

Le téléphone.. ? Ah, le choc ne l'avait pas aidé.

 **\- Mais je voulais vous prévenir justement !** la coupa t-il à son tour en agrippant sa jambe.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Me prévenir de votre fuite ? Mais pas besoin ! Wilson se réveillait quand je suis arrivée !**

House se gratta la tête, la laissant penché sur le côté. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. _Perspicacité, bonjour !_  
Il retint un gémissement, les trais légèrement tirés.  
Cuddy ayant tourné le regard vers le bureau en vrac du diagnosticien, soupira.

 **\- Et vous êtes venu ici pour... Dormir contre un mur ?** demanda t-elle, incompréhensive et légèrement frappée par le visage gris et crispé du médecin.

Il ricana en remarquant que jusqu'ici il avait littéralement eu un dialogue de sourd avec elle.

 **\- Mais non ! Je parlais de ma jambe ! Et je suis venue pour ma Vicodin que vous m'avez, évidemment, prise !** siffla t-il, avec une légère ironie et se montrant moins énervé que prévu.

Cuddy balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, une sorte de " _Quelle conne"_ revisitée.  
Elle masqua le pâle de son visage et le rougissement de ses joues d'un bref geste. La doyenne avait honte.  
Elle considéra le diagnosticien assit contre le mur. Il avait la face balayée par la fatigue et la douleur mais un rictus fendait ses lèvres. Cuddy pensa d'abord qu'il souriait par moquerie, mais le diagnosticien souriait simplement à cause de ses rougissements. Ce qui en soit, était plutôt idiot.

 **\- Je... Vous ne la récupérerez pas.** fit - elle, en s'accroupissant non loin de lui. Elle recula légèrement, le regard du diagnosticien plus que perturbant. **Il y a d'autres méthodes...** soupira t-elle en relevant les yeux.

House fit une moue peu convaincante, massant toujours son muscle mort. Lorsqu'un fin sourire s'esquissa sur son visage gris.

 **\- J'en ai bien une en tête.** lâcha t-il, lançant un regard à sous-entendus à la doyenne.

Cuddy ne comprit pas de suite la véritable pensée - envie ? - du médecin, haussant un sourcil.

 **\- Quel genre de méthode ?** demanda t-elle, imaginant bien le pire. Ou le plus logique, et le moins attrayant surtout venant de House.

 **\- Je serais tenté de vous montrer mais ça nécessite que vous vous penchez un peu.** tenta le diagnosticien.

Cuddy eut un sourire rieur.

 **\- Dommage pour vous alors. Il va falloir trouver autre chose !**

House la fixait sans rajouter un mot, semblant presque insistant. Il la détailla, tandis qu'elle le considérait, songeuse.  
Elle eut un sourire malin, commençant à se pencher. Légèrement.  
Le médecin sentit son cœur s'emballer, et une sorte de rempart inconnue lui ronger les os en l'empêchant d'anticiper un geste.  
Cuddy s'arrêta, légèrement penchée.

 **\- Alors ? Ça marche ?** demanda la doyenne, prenant son employé à son propre jeu.

Il la fixa, souriant sarcastiquement pour masquer son gêne, en tentant d'oublier son malaise et le désir qui le tiraillait.

 **\- Encore un peu.**

Elle souriait, se rapprochant encore un peu plus, mais gardant ses distances. Cependant, ce n'était pas elle qui les posait, ces distances. Mais bien le bras tendu du diagnosticien.

 **\- Attendez...** Il avait le visage fermé. **Pincez-moi.**

Cuddy écarquilla les yeux, étonnée par cette subite réaction.  
Elle qui voulait simplement effleurer sa joue rugueuse pour le narguer, c'était raté ! D'ailleurs... Elle-même ne comprenait pas cette envie idiote.

 **\- C'est ça votre méthode ?** ricana t-elle. **Le déplacement de douleur ?**

Il haussa les épaules, tournant la tête.

 **\- On va dire ça.** murmura t-il en relevant des yeux brumeux vers la doyenne.

Si il voulait frôler son rêve, son souhait, House préférait savoir que ce qui se passait était bien réel. Il n'avait pas envie de souffrir à cause d'un échec. Il voulait simplement que ce soit... Arrivé.

Cuddy remarqua la visage pâlissant du diagnosticien, penchant la tête.

 **\- Vous allez bien ?**

Il masqua un hoquet d'énervement, se montrant plus sarcastique qui ne l'aurait voulu.

 **\- Évidemment que je vais bien ! Je souffre juste le martyre !** cracha t-il, avant de se rencontre de sa connerie lorsque visage de la doyenne s'était refermé.

À vrai dire, il s'énervait par frustration. Ne pas savoir qu'il rêvait ou non et qu'en plus il était si proche du but mais qu'il foirait tout l'angoissait.

Cuddy resta muette, le pinçant plus par colère qu'autre chose.  
House réprima un _"aie"_ de surprise, la regardant simplement. Il masquait sa joie et sa culpabilisation par un visage neutre et sans sentiments.  
 **\- C'est bon, calmé ?** lâcha t-elle en se redressant.

 _Bordel._ Il fallait vraiment qu'il gâche tout. House se réprima, s'insultant intérieurement.  
La doyenne commença à partir, se retournant.

 **\- Vu que vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, vous pouvez reprendre votre boulot. Et pour votre jambe...**

Elle sortit de sa poche un flacon de Vicodin, semblant réticente au choix de lui donner. Mais Cuddy n'avouerait jamais que le voir souffrir lui faisait mal.

Le diagnosticien l'observa un temps. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas fait cela.  
Le flacon vola un peu, avant d'être rattrapé par les mains du médecin.  
Il releva les yeux vers Cuddy, la bouche ouverte par l'étonnement dû au geste.

 **\- Dosez juste votre consommation. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.**

Elle fila sans rajouter un mot, refermant la porte en verre du bureau.  
Le diagnosticien scruta le flacon orangé avec hésitation. Actuellement, ce n'était pas sa jambe qui lui faisait mal. Sa douleur avait été expédié ailleurs, dans un organe bien précis.  
Bien que son envie et son addiction lui murmuraient d'avaler ces comprimés.

Et pourtant, le flacon valsa un peu plus loin, frappant le mur d'en face. House n'en avait pas besoin. Il se sentait réellement mieux, maintenant. Peut-être que savoir que ce qui avait pu se produire aurait été réel avait eu un effet dopant sur lui. Une sorte d'énergie inconnue le boostait. Comme si elle le poussait à réagir.

House avait bien une idée en tête sur le _"que faire"_ mais il avait mieux à régler. Il voulait comprendre. Et pas dans dix ans.

Le diagnosticien s'appuya contre le mur pour se redresser boitant jusqu'au tableau blanc de son bureau. Ah... Ce tableau. Si il avait su l'aider à résoudre ses énigmes, il résoudrait peut-être celle qui se trame en lui.

House fit le tri dans son crâne, attrapant un marqueur. C'était quoi cette maladie qui revenait sans cesse dans son rêve ? Un cancer ? Oui, Wilson avait dit qu'il était mort d'une maladie qu'il n'avait pas su diagnostiquer. Sans doute était celle qu'il essayait de résoudre actuellement.

D'un geste vif, il barra cette idée de cancer. Non, rien ne collait.

Il avait écrit sur son tableau des hypothèses, mais remarquant que cette méthode ne fonctionna pas, il effaça le tout, préférant lister ses symptômes.

Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait grillé près de 4h, sans être dérangé. Car mise à part Caddy, personne ne savait qu'il était dans son bureau. Et donc... Personne ne venait le gaver.

Assis en face du tableau barbouillé de graphisme, House, la main posée contre sa mâchoire, était en pleine réflexion _._

 _Accélération du pouls en sa présence_  
 _Difficulté pour respirer lorsque trop proche_  
 _Tachycardie_  
 _Douleur cardiaque_  
 _Frisson au toucher_  
 _Réflexion affectée : envie d'agir pas de réfléchir_  
 _Cherche à la croiser_  
 _Une rempart inconnue et psychologique et non-désirée._  
 _Désir (?)_  
 _Désemparement par frustration_  
 _Y être désolé ?_  
 _Envie de l'avoir pour soi_  
 _De la prendre dans ses bras ?_

La liste était longue. Le diagnosticien ne trouvait cependant toujours pas à quelle maladie il était confrontée.  
Mais ce qui le frappa, était que le nom de celle qui le tourmentait apparaissait. Un anagramme inconscient qu'il avait griffonné sans faire attention.

Il se redressa, se rapprochant du tableau. Au bout d'un temps, il posa son front contre la surface en plastique, soupirant :

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu caches Gregory House...**

Saleté de Gregory, quand même. Fallait vraiment être idiot pour tomber malade de quelqu'un !

Il releva la tête, les yeux bleus étoilés.  
Mais la voilà, sa réponse !

* * *

 _ **Va t-il réellement être moins con qu'à la normale ?  
Vous serez tout ça dans le prochain épisode ! **_

_**Je déconne !  
Merci d'avoir lu :3. Lâchez une petite review ;) !**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey, hey ! Bon, voilà le dernier, des derniers. *verse sa petite larme et part faire autre chose*  
Non mais je suis contente d'avoir finie ^^. Je vais pouvoir avancer mes autres projets !  
(Mais je vous réserve une surprise bandes de tarés.)_**

 _ **Je réponds aux reviews !**_

 _ **Lili Angelia : Wi, t'as le droit ! XD Tu m'as tellement tué quand j'ai lu ta review ! Merci xD ! Ton petit pétage de câble sur le pauvre House x').**_  
 _ **:3 *angel is back***_  
 _ **Félicitations ! Tu sais... LIRE :O ! xD**_  
 _ **Tant de finesse dans tes dires.**_  
 _ **Merci !**_

 _ **IndyStarkJr : C'était l'instant "parlons jeans" d'Indy' xD !**_  
 _ **Mais si, il est très attirant comme ça Wiwibond !**_  
 _ **C'était pas vraiment le but mais ce style me va xD ! Guimauve powaaaa.**_  
 _ **Merci pour la review !**_

 _ **Need-A-Hug.h : Comme Indy' ! Vous me cachez des choses... HUM ! C'était pas compliqué non plus xD !**_  
 _ **Alors voici le moment explication :**_

 _ **J'écris entre les inter-cours et pauses ce qui fait que je suis, sois crevée, sois dans la bonne ambiance ! Ça aide pas ! xD MAIS ON PEUT PAS TOUT FAIRE NON PLUS, NA ! (Mais j'en prends compte, merci !)**_

 _ **MajorThompson (is back) :**_

 _ **Tu m'a rererereretué ! xD C'mignon !  
Normal ! T'es pas dans ma tête ! *vérifie au cas où*  
xDD  
Wi, j'aime bien vous troller. C'est tellement marrant avec vous ! Bon là j'ai été gentille pour celui-ci !**_

 _ **XDD ! Sympa !**_

 _ **Bon bref, je vous laisse lire ! (WARNING : GUIMAUVE.)**_

* * *

Lorsque House était sorti en boitant et s'accrochant aux murs de son bureau, il était presque vingt et une heure. Personne ne l'avait cherché. Sans doute la doyenne avait-elle averti quelques infirmiers de sa « fuite » mais le médecin trouvait cela louche : elle aurait dû le réprimer pour sa remarque idiote, se venger. Mais non. Cuddy n'avait pas réagit. Du moins, c'était ce que House voulait croire.

Il voulait la rejoindre, lui avouer pour pouvoir enfin être libéré. Le médecin fut pourtant surpris d'admettre qu'il avait le trac. Il avait beau savoir s'allumer devant les femmes et y faire mais cela ne suffisait pourtant pas à le rassurer.

Car en effet... Cuddy était LA femme. La seule qui avait su lui faire tourner la tête, le cœur et l'esprit comme personne. Charmeuse, envoûtante, diablement sexy... Il y avait tant de mots pour la décrire. Mais évidemment, il fallait aussi qu'elle soit inaccessible.

Ou peut être n'était-ce que lui. Peut-être qu'il n'apercevait pas le passage qu'elle s'obstinait à lui ouvrir dans l'espoir de le voir venir.  
Et il ne venait pas.

Seulement aujourd'hui était un jour différent. La maladie trouvée, il savait à présent quel était son remède : Cuddy était son virus, mais aussi son antidote et il avait été idiot de ne pas le deviner avant.  
House passa le pas de la porte de sortie de l'hôpital avec difficulté, fouillant dans ses poches les clés de sa moto. Cuddy devait être chez elle et il se bougerait volontiers pour la récupérer. Retrouvant par chance - presque divine - les clés de son engin, House esquissa un sourire en coin, levant les clé au ciel :

– **Merci mec !**

Son état ne lui permettait sans doute pas de conduire, mais il s'en contre-fichait. Ce qui lui importait était de la voir. House ne pouvait pas attendre plus longuement.  
Lorsqu'il enfourcha son engin et tourna la clé, le moteur émit un son de calage, d'humeur non coopérative. Le médecin frappa le guidon puis releva la tête vers le ciel noir, parsemé de lumières :

– **Na... En vérité t'es un idiot qui donne espoir à d'autres idiots. Un peu comme les présidents !**

Descendant du motocycle inutile, le médecin s'assit finalement sur le granit en gémissant légèrement. Évidemment il fallait que la douleur revienne.  
Et comme de par hasard son ami c'était barré pour se farcir unes de ses séries idiotes avec des pompiers ou des médecins incompétents !  
A part les infirmières, il ne voyait vraiment pas qui appeler.

Sauf qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il effleura du bout des doigts son combiné. Un large sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Avouer par téléphone était plus simple ! Ou du moins, c'était ce qui souhaitait penser.  
Il tapota le numéro de la doyenne, les doigts engourdis et gelés, grognant plusieurs fois parce-qu'il tapait à côté. L'appareil sonna, et le médecin se sentit de plus en plus angoissé, tremblant à l'idée de pouvoir se faire rejeter.

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans un quartier aux maisons encastrés, la doyenne fut sortie de ses occupations par le son agaçant de son portable. Au bout de trois sonneries, elle devina que c'était bien là une personne chiante et obstinée qui tentait de la joindre.  
Laissant son rangement de papiers de coté, elle attrapa le combiné à la volée, jetant un œil au numéro. _Oh, pitié..._

– **Vous êtes censé vous reposer, House. Vous êtes malade.** fit clairement la doyenne en s'enfonçant dans le sofa pour plus de confort.

– **C'est pas vous qui m'aviez sorti que j'étais simplement fatigué ?** commença t-il avant de renchérir sur le dernier mot prononcé par sa patronne. **Et pour sûr, je suis malade...**

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, passant une main dans sa mèche. Il était idiot ou c'était elle… ?

– **Les examens n'ont rien révélé House. Et vous êtes sur pi...**

– **C'est autre chose.** la coupa t-il.

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il tentait de dire, mais en entendant le son du gravier lorsqu'il se redressa, elle écarquilla les yeux.

– **Que faites vous dehors ?! Restez à l'intérieur vous ne pouvez pas conduire !**

– **Merci, je sais que ma bécane est en panne.**

Un soupir de désespoir servi de silence.

– **Et vous espérez que je vienne vous chercher, c'est ça...**

House écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il avait envie d'avouer que ce n'était pas sa première attention mais quelque chose le poussa à répondre à cette vérité erronée. Enfin, de répondre à sa manière.

– **L'espoir fait vivre ! Et c'est pas de moi ça !** railla t-il.

Cuddy masqua un rire, réfléchissant. Heureusement que ce n'était pas de lui ! Sinon cette belle tirade aurait plus un sens cynique que optimiste !  
Peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui accorder au moins cela. Peut-être que finalement, elle voulait bien sortir… pour aller le voir.

– **Vous êtes devant l'hôpital donc ?** demanda la doyenne, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait.

House se redressa en serrant les dents, s'appuyant sur sa bécane. Il hésita un temps, avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse la tête.

– **Non... Attendez...**

Cuddy enfilait son manteau, stoppant son mouvement, portable toujours en main.

– **Rejoignez moi au parc.**

Et sans avoir le temps de protester, le portable fut raccroché. _Pourquoi le parc ?_

Cuddy n'en avait aucune idée. Mais finalement, cette idée lui plaisait. Elle appréciait beaucoup le parc. Pour sa tranquillité, pour sa simplicité, l'air frais et les personnes qu'on pouvait y croiser. De nuit, l'atmosphère serait d'autant plus étonnante. Même si il ferait légèrement froid, pour un soir d'Hiver naissant.

House boita en grimaçant jusqu'à un banc, ne jetant que quelques brefs regards aux alentours. Il y avait peu de monde, c'était parfait. Personne n'aurait vent de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Lorsqu'il s'assit, il décida finalement de s'allonger de tout son long sur la surface dure. Il avait moins mal et puis... Fixer les quelques étoiles étaient amusant. On pouvait relier ces petites lumières entre elles pour former nos rêves ou encore ce qui nous tient à cœur. Et le médecin fut surpris d'y voir le sourire de la doyenne.  
Une chose rare qu'il n'avait vu que très rarement dans sa vie. Seulement lorsqu'elle avait ri quelques fois à ses blagues ou à la fac. Pourtant, House n'avouerait jamais qu'il aimait son sourire. Ses seins ou son postérieur peut-être qu'il ne se gênerait pas de le faire comprendre ! Et ce, dans la plus grande des délicatesse... Ou de celle qu'il pouvait.  
Mais jamais, ô grand jamais il ne lui avouerait une telle chose. Ce serait souiller son image.

Ses pensées furent vite balayées lorsqu'il entendit le pas si léger et reconnaissable de la doyenne. Un pas doux, parfois insistant et élancé qui définissait bien son caractère : une femme douce, pourtant entreprenante et qui s'affirmait totalement. Une femme forte, qui n'osait pas donner son avis avec insistance.

Son visage clair, souligné par le peu de lumières restant dans le parc à cette heure d'hiver, parut au dessus de celui de House, plus gris, plus morne que celui de la doyenne. Mais le visage du médecin avait beau être si peu coloré, lumineux, il était pourvu de ces deux perles claires, brillant d'un bleu azur.

C'était sa source de lumière à lui. Elle brillait déjà tellement, que parfois, il lui semblait s'éteindre davantage lorsqu'elle était à côté de lui.

– **C'était pour le banc, le parc ?** demanda t-elle, ironique.

– **Non ! C'était pour choper un chien errant au cas où je voudrais me faire un chinois.** lâcha t-il avec son sarcasme habituel.

Elle rit pourtant à sa blague, faisant un bref geste de la main pour l'intimer de lui laisser une place. House fit mine de ronfler, sentant bientôt un poids sur ses jambes qui le fit grincer des dents. Cuddy était aussi têtue que lui, et malgré qu'il avait légèrement mal, il trouvait agréable de la voir ainsi.

– **Vous êtes un très bon sofa.** dit-elle avec une voix de vendeuse qui se veut crédible pour donner un avis.

House se redressa, la faisant sauter par réflexe sur le côté.

– **Que vous êtes lourde !** lâcha t-il sur un ton ironique, tirant la langue.

Elle esquissa un discret sourire. Il pouvait faire preuve d'une parfaite idiotie, parfois – ou même toujours – , mais cela lui plaisait. Sans qu'elle ne l'avoue.

Cuddy finit par s'asseoir non loin de lui, tournant le regard vers les yeux bleus du diagnosticien qui cherchaient sans cesse ceux de la doyenne. Elle resserra un peu plus son long manteau autour de sa frêle taille, sentant un bref vent gelé frôler sa peau clair. Et visiblement, pas que le vent : le regard de House avait brillé d'une lumière indescriptible lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête. La doyenne pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle comme un foulard qu'elle aurait pu porter à cet instant.  
Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder en silence, l'un gêné et hésitant, l'autre discrète et distante.

– **Je vous ramène chez vous ? Profitez-en, c'est bien la dernière fois que je vous propose ça, House.** finit-elle par demander.

Il semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondant pas de suite. Le diagnosticien avait envie de penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le ramenait, mais sûrement celle d'une relation aussi difficile qu'ils entretenaient. Croire qu'il pouvait changer les chose le rassurait.

Une légère douleur vint le titiller, le faisant légèrement grimacer.

Et ce qu'elle avait deviné l'avait surprise au plus haut point : House n'avait pas pris de Vicodin. Cela se voyait sur son visage, à ses traits plus profonds qu'à la normale. La nuit les avait quelque peu masqué mais elle les avait discerné avec une étrange facilité.  
Elle ne dit cependant rien, se contentant de l'observer en attendant sa réponse.

– **On peut rester encore un peu ici...** proposa House encore angoissé et hésitant.

Il était hors de question qu'il rentre ou mange un kebab avant d'avoir cracher le morceau. Ce serait fuir, et il se sentirait lâche.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

– **Je suis venue pour vous chercher House, pas pour bavasser de choses fortuites...** soupira la doyenne, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle tourna légèrement le regard vers le diagnosticien qui la fixait d'un regard clair et perçant. La doyenne se surprit à admettre qu'il était plutôt attirant dans son blouse de motard et mal fringué. D'un geste vif, elle retira cette pensée qui se trimballait dans son crâne et s'empêcha de rougir. _Pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien._

Il sembla ne pas le remarquer, effectivement, puisqu'il rétorqua d'une manière simple et évidente :

 **–** **Vous mentez.**

Cuddy frissonna : l'impression d'être mise à nue par son simple le regard la tracassait et la dérangeait. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle eut du mal à chercher une excuse. Même si elle mentait, il le verrait, car en tant que très bon menteur, voir ce genre de chose était simple.

– **Vous ne m'avez pas appelé pour que je vienne vous chercher… Mais pour me voir !** remarqua t-elle, encore troublée. _**Vous**_ **mentez.**

Bordel, si ce qu'elle avait deviné était bien vrai… Alors le diagnosticien avait réellement changé depuis son coma. Et le fait qu'il n'avait pas pris de Vicodin était déjà un fait, mais celui-ci…  
Elle eut l'impression d'imaginer des choses irréelles, stoppant ses pensées.

House se tourna un peu plus vers elle, la fixant toujours aussi intensément. C'était elle ou il s'était rapproché ?

 **–** **Vous êtes douée…** débuta t-il. **J'avais besoin de vous parler.** fit-il, sérieux.

Elle le regarda sérieusement, d'un regard qui fit comprendre à House qu'elle était prête à l'écouter, même si il disait une idiotie. Il sentit le mur que son cerveau – toujours en activité – lui avait imposé se briser. L'angoisse commençait à s'estomper, laissant place à un élan qui lui sembla d'abord inhumain, puis courageux.

– **Je suis malade…**

Le fait d'avoir prononcer ces mots lui faisait déjà un bien immense : il avait l'impression d'être passé au-dessus du Grand Canyon, rien qu'en faisant un pas. Attends… il rêvait vraiment ? Il s'imaginait vraiment faire cela ?  
Impossible. Il était trop pragmatique pour ces futilités… Et pourtant.

Cuddy écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension, bafouillant, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix qu'elle n'arriva pas à masquer :

– **C'est… impossible…. Nous avons fait tous les tests et ce n'était qu'un simple évanouisse…**

– … **de vous.** la coupa t-il, dans son élan, brisant ainsi son mur inconscient.

La doyenne se figea, sentant son cœur rater un battement. Si elle s'était attendue à _ça…_ Elle le scruta, des yeux légèrement trempés. Combien de temps avait-elle attendu ça ? Un an, deux ans, quatre ans… Douze ans ? Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il agissait !  
House s'enfonça dans le banc, regardant un point invisible au loin. Il ne voulait absolument pas croiser un regard de dégoût ou encore de rage. Il préférait autant savoir qu'elle s'était enfuie à grandes enjambées après l'aveu d'un type vieux, sarcastique, cynique et sans une once de courage. Une ordure, ruine de son propre corps, de sa propre âme.

Mais finalement… du courage… il en avait fait preuve, actuellement, non ?

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers la doyenne, se raclant la gorge.

Lorsque deux bouts de chairs rouges vinrent se poser contre ses lèvres, d'une douceur irréelle. House écarquilla les yeux, d'abord surpris, ensuite comblé et rassuré.  
Cuddy s'était rapprochée en un rien de temps, après avoir peser chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, chaque bout de sincérité qu'il avait éparpillé dans cette courte phrase. Sincère, voilà ce qu'il avait été, par la plus grande des surprises de la doyenne.

Il répondit rapidement à ce contact, posant une main dans le dos de sa patronne qui frissonna à ce toucher.

Il lui rendit la pareille, mordant avec envie – bonheur ? – ses lèvres, ayant presque l'impression de retourner quelques années en arrière, la redécouvrant, la goûtant, comme assoiffé d'un long chemin sans eau ni vivres.  
Son cerveau s'était brouillé, et il ne s'embêta pas à la refaire fonctionner. Si ces rouages devaient s'arrêter, qu'ils s'arrêtent et fassent tourner ceux de son cœur.

La conscience de Cuddy avait elle aussi lâché, et elle se sentit plus libre, plus faible, mais rassurée de se sentir aimer.

Les deux se surprirent à apprécier en même temps et à laisser les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre traverser leurs esprits dansants.

Elle se décala finalement, les laissant à bout de souffle et encore troublés, le contemplant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle posa contre la joue rugueuse du diagnosticien une douce main, la caressant doucement. House ferma un instant les yeux, frottant sa joue contre la main de la doyenne.  
Du temps, de la patience et du courage. Voilà ce qu'il avait fallu pour arriver à un tel mélange, à une telle formule qui les avait réuni.

– **Je crois que c'est contagieux.** lui murmura t-elle, jouant sur sa propre déclaration.

House la fixait d'un regard bleu lumineux, unissant de nouveaux leurs lèvres, d'un baiser enflammé d'un brasier qui, à peine allumer, semblait déjà réchauffer ce froid qu'il gardait tant en lui.

Finalement, il n'était pas le seul malade dans l'histoire...

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir eu le courage de vous faire troller, mener par le bout du nez et m'avoir fait ri aussi ! C'était ma première fic, et je suis ravie que ça plaise autant ! Je compte bien en faire d'autre !  
Mirciiiiii encore !**_

 _ **(Vu que je sais que ça va hurler "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" je vous réserve un cadeau ;). )**_

 _ **Byyye !**_


	13. Epilogue

_**Hello ! Comment allez vous en cette magnifique période de Noël ? J'espère en tout cas que pour vous, la santé est bonne !  
Bon, voici le dernier, des derniers textes de cette fic'. Il m'a prit beaucoup de temps, mais c'était nécessaire et je me suis beaucoup amusée !  
Alors ma fanfiction est bel et bien terminé, mais j'annonce que je compte faire des corrections (bah oui y'en a besoin !) et quelques retouches sur TOUS LES CHAPITRES ! Voilà un truc qui va me bouffer du temps encore, mais c'est ainsi ! J'ai bien entendu d'autres OS en cours, (comme un qui ne devrait pas tarder je pense) et les chapitres de Facebook Time ! Donc je ne vous abandonne pas, no stress.**_

 _ **Bon sinon pour expliquer cet épilogue (qui est bordel de long O.o), c'est du délire complet ! J'ai pas compris pourquoi j'ai écris le début, mais BREF ! A vous de lire et de me donner vos avis !**_  
 _ **Je réponds aux reviews des dératés x'). (Mais je vous aime 3)**_

 _ **MajorThompson : You're the first ! Mais nooon. J'ai plein d'autres conneries en cours si tu veux :3. Et j'hésite à une autres longues fic comme celle-ci. XD Oui.**_  
 _ **Wi, j'ai trouvé aussi :3. Guimauve Powaaa.**_  
 _ **32 843 mots et rajoute ces 6k x'). Oui, pas mal ! Je peux faire mieux :3. Mais merci !**_  
 _ **Merci à toi ;) !**_

 _ **Need-A-Hug.h : Merci Need' ! J'ai galéré pour la trouver !**_  
 _ **Ahah, Lili elle le sait déjà *tousse*.**_  
 _ **(Ps: Je vais review ton OS de Noël demain, mais sache que j'ai ADO-RÉ.**_

 _ **Lili Angelia : ENFIN. C'est qui qui t'y a fait penser ? x').  
Merci Marshmallow :3. (Ton nouveau surnom, désolée ! Me demande pas pourquoi marshmallow)  
Merci ! Héhé :3. Un peu !  
Merci :3. Je le voyais mal avouer directement comme dans ses rêves car justement C'ETAIT ses rêves. Mais il n'est pas aussi fort pour avouer en réalité x'). Oui ! Toi :x. (Je déconne ;) )  
XDDD  
Sherlock peut démissionner là xD !  
Tant de poésie. Tsss.  
Osef je sais pas comment elle était habillée en vérité XD ! Le pyjama si tu veux ! C'est du vécu sérieux ? XDD  
Dératée x'). Le voilà ton NC !**_

 _ **Bon et bien voici le DERNIER !**_

* * *

 _ **WARNING : NC -17. La guimauve, c'était l'autre chapitre ! **_

* * *

_Quelques_ _longs mois étaient passés depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoués réciproquement ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Et il fut très rapide pour James Wilson de deviner que le nouveau comportement de House était tout bonnement dû au Bonheur. Et cela le réjouissait énormément, de le voir ainsi, lui qui avait vécu dans le malheur, le désespoir, se nourrissant de la douleur des autres en espérant aller mieux._  
 _Cependant, le jeune James n'était visiblement pas le seul au courant. Évidement, il avait fallu que le diagnosticien hurle sa relation sur tous les toits mais… oui, parce-qu'il y avait un mais dans l'histoire ! Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir fait ! Cuddy s'était bien portée volontaire pour l'aider à répandre la nouvelle !_

 _Et il n'avait fallu que deux semaines, – voire moins – pour que presque tout Princeton le sache. En fait, cela ne servait à rien puisque – à part l'hôpital – … tout le monde s'en foutait !_

House farfouillait dans les tiroirs de la chambre – en particulier ceux des sous-vêtements de la doyenne – à la recherche d'une réponse aux questions qui se trimballaient dans son crâne. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mis ? Quelle couleur ? En aurait-il droit ce soir ? Etc…_  
On s'occupait comme on pouvait, n'est-ce pas.* Remarquant qu'il ne manquait qu'une seule couleur, et que – la connaissant parfaitement – elle rangeait le tout d'une manière classée et ordonnée, il en avait deviné celle qu'elle portait. _Bingo, c'est la…_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant paraître une Cuddy sapée dans la pièce. Elle eut une expression d'abord surprise de le croiser ici, puis son visage vira à l'énervement lorsqu'elle vit House reculer et siffloter comme si de rien n'était de sa commode.

– **T'as les tiens si tu veux fouiller je te rappelle !** lança t-elle en le fusillant du regard, un sourire amusé flottant pourtant sur son visage.

– **C'moins attrayant !** répondit-il, du tac au tac.

Elle l'ignora, attrapant sa veste qu'elle avait oublié de prendre à l'avance.

– **Rouge.** souffla t-il, un sourire béat plaqué sur sa face, en boitant vers elle d'un pas saccadé, mais bien nonchalant.

La doyenne se retourna en souriant, croisant les bras.

– **Bravo. Et cela t'apporte quoi puisque – généralement – tu me déshabilles bien avant d'avoir deviné ?**

House pencha la tête de côté, mimant un moment de réflexion.

– **Hmmm, la certitude ? Dans le noir on voit mal !** railla t-il sarcastiquement.

– **Ah oui ? Tu m'apprends quelque chose, je te pensais chauve-souris !** fit-elle d'un ton ironique.

– **Ah non ! Si je dors la tête en bas, c'est pas pour les mêmes raisons…** Il eut un mauvais sourire.

Elle soupira, enfilant sa veste en ignorant sa remarque beaucoup trop déplacée à son goût. Mais voilà… _C'était House._

Finalement, elle se rapprocha de lui, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

– **T'en penses quoi, des enfants ?** demanda t-elle, un sourire flottant.

– **Attends, tu me connais assez bien pour connaître la réponse ! C'est chiant, ça hurle, ça bave, ça comprend rien, ça…** il se coupa, fronçant les sourcils. **Tu me poses pas cette question parce que t'en veux j'espère ?**

Un rire la secoua, ne s'attendant pas à une telle fausse « anticipation ». Et surtout ratée.

– **Non, mais pour garder Rachel, idiot ! Mais ça ne me gênerait pas… si c'était une perspective que tu apprécierais.** lui souffla t-elle, un sourire malicieux.

– **Huuuuh.**

Ce fut à peu près son seul argument à propos de cette proposition détournée. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie. Il la suivit, réfléchissant.

– **Cuddy ?**

– **Oui ?** répondit-elle, devant la porte d'entrée.

– **Je dois garder Rachel pour quoi déjà ?**

– **Je te l'ai dit cinq fois hier soir, House. J'ai un rendez-vous pro-fe-ssio-nel ! Avec un donateur.**

Il semblait perplexe à l'idée qu'elle voit un homme – donateur et donc pas forcément un concurrent de type « mâle » – seule.  
Lorsqu'elle remarqua sa moue peu convaincue, Cuddy se rapprocha du boiteux.

– **Je reviendrais en un seul morceau !** railla t-elle.

– **Pas envie d'garder la petite ! Elle a des yeux ronds et quand elle me regarde on dirait qu'elle a envie de me mordre et puis…** une main se posa contre ses lèvres.

– **House, tu sais que ce n'est qu'une enfant ?**

– **Gnnnmpppf.**

Elle retira sa main, histoire de mieux comprendre.

– **J'aime-pas-les ENFANTS !**

Cuddy lui rendit son plus agréable sourire, se décalant.

– **Va falloir faire avec !**

Elle commença à filer, lorsqu'une main la retint. La doyenne soupira : il allait réellement la mettre en retard.

– **J'aurais une récompense ?** demanda t-il en faisant une moue.

– **On verra.** lança t-elle, souriante. **Pédophobe !** rajouta t-elle avant de filer.

– **Gnagnagna.**

Il referma la porte, en souriant à l'idée de la « future-si-obtenue » récompense, se retournant.  
House sursauta, se plaquant à la porte en remarquant que la petite Rachel le fixait sans rien dire.

– **Oh putain, voilà le bordel.** lâcha t-il, apeuré.

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, tendant une sorte de brique de jus d'orange vide. Le diagnosticien la prit avec grande méfiance, remarquant des traces de dents sur le carton. _Elle mord, je l'avais dit !_ songea t-il.

– **Aime ch'colat ?** demanda la petite, un large sourire sur sa figure d'ange.

House boita sur le côté, l'esquivant à moitié en la fixant au cas où elle déciderait de lui sauter aux jambes. Déjà qu'il n'en avait qu'une de potable…

– **Oui… ?** répondit-il, à l'affût.

La petite lui tendit un paquet de chocolat – ou du moins il ne restait que l'alu' autour – souriant toujours.

– **A p'us !**

Il constata le paquet vide un temps, avant de remarquer qu'elle avait les mains pleines de chocolat.

– **T'es genre un être qui avale tout et n'importe quoi et surtout…** Il la regarda enfourner dans sa petite bouche un morceau de pâte d'amande verte. _**MA**_ **BOUFFE !**

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il avait hurlé, fuyant à grandes enjambées. _Bingo, il lui avait fait peur._ Il bomba le torse, fier de son exploit, et boita vers la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Et évidemment, la plupart des placards étaient vides car : soit il n'avait pas fait les courses – parce que ça le faisait chier –, soit cette gamine de malheur avait tout bouffé !  
House choisit la deuxième hypothèse car, – par pure logique – ce n'était jamais de sa faute. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être de sa faute. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se persuadait.

Il attrapa à la volée une simple bouteille de bière, en profitant que la « maîtresse de maison » ne rôde pour regarder des dessins animés.

Un gamin qui devait gérer un gamin. C'en était presque ironique !

Lorsqu'il s'assit confortablement sur le canapé, House zappa quelques chaînes avant de tomber sur la bonne, regardant des vieux _Tom & Jerry _pour se distraire.  
Il ingurgita quelques gorgées de sa bouteille, sentant le canapé s'affaisser à côté de lui.

House tourna un regard désintéressé à côté lui, puis reposa son attention sur la télé sans avoir réellement réalisé _qui_ se tenait à côté de lui, sur les genoux et le fixant en souriant. Sa tête se retourna de nouveau, plus rapidement et stressé, et il sursauta, renversant quelques centilitres de bière sur ses vêtements. Il jura.

Le diagnosticien se décala légèrement, faisant mine ne pas être effrayé. La gamine se rapprocha. Il se décala de nouveau, elle se rapprocha, et il récidiva, ce jeu durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne percute l'accoudoir. Pris au piège.

Elle se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à tendre une sorte de peluche Jerry à House. Il écarquilla les yeux, scrutant la petite brune.

– **Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi de ton tas de laine rafistolé ?** lâcha t-il sarcastiquement.

– **Jerry !** hurla la gamine, euphorique.

Il fronça les sourcils, peu compréhensif.

– **Je suis pas débile pour voir qui c'est, merci !** grogna t-il, se refermant un peu plus à tout contact avec l'innocente fillette.

Elle fit quelques petits bonds, presque collée à lui. Le médecin lâcha une sorte de « Ksss », tel un serpent tentant d'effrayer sa cible.  
A l'entente du son produit par son « beau-père » – House détestait ce terme, ce qui lui avait valut d'être nommé « Blue » par la petite, à cause de ses yeux – Rachel eut une expression illuminée et, sautant du canapé, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Ou presque.

Le médecin respira un bon coup, soupirant de soulagement. _Sauvé !_  
Il continua de regarder la télé, trouvant au bout d'un certain temps que le silence était plus qu'inquiétant.  
Soudain, le son d'un tas de livre qui s'écrase au sol vint lui faire tourner la tête.

– **Mais c'est pas vrai !** grogna t-il en posant sa bouteille et se levant en boitant vers la source du son, imaginant bien que c'était la petite.

Il retrouva la bibliothèque de Cuddy au sol, comme tout ses livres sur l'endocrinologie et la neurologie et… House releva la tête vers l'armoire, remarquant Rachel au-dessus de celle-ci. Elle tâtonnait le bois à la recherche de il-ne-savait-quoi, manquant de s'approcher trop près du bord.

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux, angoissé.

 _Mais elle est pas humaine, c'est pas possible ! Comment peut-on enchaîner autant de conneries ?!_

Il se rapprocha rapidement – ou de la vitesse qu'il pouvait – de l'endroit où elle pourrait tomber. Malheureusement, c'était un poil la gamine de celle avec qui il couchait. Et autant dire que la réconforter n'était pas une chose qu'il savait faire. Donc… pourquoi ne pas éviter un accident idiot ?

Enfin, c'était ce qui le poussait à tenter de la récupérer, bien qu'au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il adorait la petite.

Rachel tourna la tête en remarquant House qui esquivait les bouquins pour tenter de la rejoindre, levant les mains comme pour l'acclamer.

– **Blue n'ja !** lança t-elle, toute souriante.

Il fronça les sourcils, galérant, puis s'arrêta devant l'armoire.

– **Ouais, ouais. C'est ça, ninja. Bon sinon t'aimerais pas faire du vol plané jusqu'à moi toi ?**

Rachel tourna la tête sur le côté, et imitant les battements d'ailes d'un oiseau avec ses bras, elle sembla questionner House du regard.

– **Ouii, voilà, fait l'piaf mais descends ! Parce-que je vais patienter une… Argh !**

Il la rattrapa de justesse, s'écrasant à moitié au sol à cause de la douleur de sa jambe. La fille était légère, mais un coup pareil valait un rugby pour le muscle mort !

Rachel imitait encore l'oiseau tandis que House se coucha au sol en soufflant de soulagement.

– **Piou, piou !**

Le médecin passa une main sur son visage peint de désespoir, manquant de pleurer à quel point il avait de la peine pour la petite. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, Rachel sauta au même moment sur sa poitrine, lui retirant un grognement de la gorge. _Voilà qu'elle s'improvisait catcheuse._

– **Blue m'chant serpent !** hurla t-elle en tapant gentiment le visage du diagnosticien, la sensation de sa barbe rugueuse l'amusant.

Il roula des yeux, avant de la décaler sur le côté, se redressant. House constata le bordel qu'elle avait mis, soupirant. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'elle grimpe là-haut en s'aidant de cette bibliothèque, qui plus est, était neuve !

Lorsqu'il reçu un coup de « bâton » sur le crâne, son esprit comprit étonnamment vite.

– **Mais aieuh !**

Rachel avait attrapé la canne du médecin, lui donnant des petits coups avec. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était ce truc qu'elle cherchait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait au-dessus de l'armoire ?!

Elle le frappa de nouveau sur le crâne, le faisant se redresser et grimacer.

Il recula rapidement, tendant les bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche.

 **–** **Tout doux la tarée !**

Elle lui souriait en se rapprochant, canne à deux mains.

– **S'rpent !** lança t-elle en lui redonnant un coup.

House eut un moment de « réflexion » avant de comprendre que la petite voulait simplement jouer à cause de son « Ksss » de tout à l'heure.

Sa peur plus ou moins estompée, il décida de jouer au jeu, oubliant les livres renversés. Le médecin attrapa la petite à la volée, tendant ses longs bras au-dessus de sa tête en la jetant de quelques centimètres. Rachel fut d'abord surprise, puis elle lâcha la canne au sol, riant à chaque lancer.

Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, il appréciait l'amuser. Il souriait à l'entente des petits rires de la fillette, oubliant déjà qu'il en avait peur. House la reposa au sol, légèrement épuisé, tandis qu'elle riait encore. Rachel attrapa sa main et le guida vers le salon.

Il la suivit volontiers, voyant que le courant était passé.

– **Tom Jerry !**

Elle pointa du doigt la télé, sautillant. Le médecin jeta un œil à l'heure, grimaçant. _Vingt et une heure trente-cinq._

Il allait tellement se faire tuer si Cuddy rentrait et qu'elle remarquait que la petite n'était pas coucher.

Mais peu lui importait, puisqu'il l'assit sur le canapé et s'installa à côté d'elle.  
Il la scruta un temps, tandis qu'elle riait à chaque fois que le pauvre Tom se faisait martyriser, souriant. Elle était plutôt mignonne, finalement.

Elle bailla, se rapprochant de lui avec des yeux petits, tendant ses bras. House resta incompréhensif au geste.

– **Câlin !** demanda la petite.

House écarquilla les yeux, bafouillant quelque chose d'inutile et d'incompréhensible, des bras l'entourant bien avant sa réponse. Il se crispa, puis posa au bout d'un temps une main dans le dos de Rachel. Elle sourit contre son t-shirt, murmurant un petit « _Aime Blue !»_ avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

De son côté, Cuddy semblait angoissée. Elle bougeait ses doigts avec peu d'envie, discutant avec le donateur, tentant de trouver les bons arguments. Voulant aller aux W-C, celui-ci l'abandonna au milieu du bar, la laissant – enfin ! – s'asseoir.  
Un homme vint s'approcher d'un pas nonchalant, tentant de son montrer charmeur – ce qui était tout sauf le cas – et lui adressa un large sourire.

 **–** **C'est étonnant de croiser une jolie femme comme vous dans un trou aussi paumé qu'est ce bar !**

Encore un lourd… songea t-elle. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, déclarant joyeusement :

– **Oui, mon mari adore ce genre d'endroit ! D'ailleurs il est parti fumer, il ne saurait tarder !**

L'homme eut une mine dépitée, et commença à tourner les talons en déclarant qu'il était fatigué.  
Cuddy se félicita intérieurement, même si elle aurait préféré éviter ce sixième inconnu idiot qui venait tenter de la draguer grâce à la présence de House.

Le donateur revint rapidement à la charge et c'était reparti pour un débat acharné…

Lorsqu'il partit, Cuddy préféra rester boire un verre, peu corsé, histoire de se changer les idées avant de rentrer. Bien que rentrer lui ferait du bien.

Une main à la pression connaissable se posa sur son épaule, et une – presque inconnue – lui lança un bonsoir joyeux :

– **Erev Tov !**

Cuddy écarquilla les yeux en remarquant sa sœur, Dorothée, postée devant elle.

 **–** **Erev Tov ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** demanda t-elle, souriante.

Dorothée tira une chaise, et s'assit, tout en souriant.

– **J'avais envie de voir comment ma chère sœur se portait !** fit-elle avec évidence. **Non, sinon je venais prendre un peu de bon temps !**

Cuddy sembla perplexe.

– **C'est maman qui t'envoie ?**

– **Absolument pas ! D'ailleurs elle devrait t'appeler ce soir… Mais tu la connais, étant donné ce que tu es devenue, elle risque d'être encore irritable.**

La doyenne but quelques gorgées de sa boisson – beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût – soupirant.

– **Ça ne me changera pas…**

Dorothée remarqua la mine déconfite de sa sœur, anticipant de changer de sujet.

– **Sinon le boulot ? Rachel ? Un homme en question ?** déballa t-elle à toute vitesse.

Cuddy rit, n'ayant compris que quelques mots.

– **Moins vite ! Le boulot, comme d'habitude. Un peu mouvementé ces temps-ci, mais ça me va. D'ailleurs je venais de terminer ma journée.**  
 **Rachel, tout baigne ! Elle est avec…** Cuddy se coupa, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur n'était pas au courant, encore moins sa mère !

Et de plus, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que sa mère l'apprenne. Dorothée tourna la tête de côté.

– **Une nounou ?**

– **Oui !** répondit-elle précipitamment. **Oui c'est ça, une nounou…**

Le portable de la doyenne vibra dans la poche de son manteau, la laissant grommeler. Elle n'avait pas fini sa journée ! Jamais elle n'aurait de pause !

Dorothée, entendant la sonnerie, comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle l'invite un autre jour.

– **Je vais te laisser ! Porte-toi bien ! Je t'inviterais à la maison, quand tu pourras.**

Cuddy lui adressa un grand sourire, embrassant sa joue avant de filer pour décrocher à l'extérieur.  
Elle en profita aussi pour ouvrir sa Lexus et pénétrer dedans.

– **Allô ?** Le numéro était masqué, il lui fallait bien une réponse sur le « qui » cela pouvait être.

– _**Alors comme ça, on ne m'appelle pas pour savoir si j'ai finalement fait bouillir ta gosse ou non !?**_ lâcha l'interlocuteur, feignant une voix outrée.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Bordel, elle avait eu de la chance, ce n'était ni le boulot, ni sa mère.

– **House, tu sais que je viens tout juste de rentrer dans ma voiture ?**

– _**No 'scuses ! Moi j'attends ma récompense ! Et puis c'est pas une DeLorean* ta voiture ?**_

Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

– **Je ne vois pas le rapport ?**

– _**Raaah, laisse tomber !**_ _**Ah et ta mère à appeler sur ton fix.**_

Le retour de la mère tant redouté.

– **Et tu n'as pas décroché j'espère ?** demanda Cuddy, angoissée.

– _**Beh si. C'était chiant d'ailleurs ! Elle a fait un monologue de trois kilomètres de long en déballant des tas d'idioties sur le fait que j'étais la honte de la famille ou un truc du genre. Enfin tu, mais je l'ai nié parce que je trouvais ça absurde. M'enfin, moi ça m'a rien fait, je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle s'était gourée de numéro et que l'office de tourisme ne correspondait pas à celui qu'elle avait tapé !**_

Elle rabattit sa mèche en arrière, soupirant. Sa mère était vraiment lourde sur ça, lui balançant que sa vie privée était un désastre alors même qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Arlène ne connaissait ni sa vie, ni même sa fille.

– **Merci.** souffla Cuddy.

– _**Je fais des trucs biens sans le vouloir. Cool !**_

Et il raccrocha, laissant un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de la doyenne. Elle alluma le moteur, commençant à se diriger vers sa maison.

Elle passa hâtivement la porte de la maison, une pluie s'étant abattue sur Princeton-Plainsboro. Bordel, pour une fois qu'il avait fait bon…

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, elle s'était précipité à l'intérieur, soufflant de soulagement quand la chaleur vint frapper son visage humide. Elle reprit son souffle un temps puis remarqua le silence dérangeant de la maison.  
Légèrement inquiétée, elle se dirigea à pas de loups vers le salon. À vrai dire, tout était possible avec House. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et le diagnosticien avait déjà reçu quelques balles dans le flanc en plein hôpital.

Elle tomba sur une Rachel endormie contre le torse du médecin, et le médecin lui-même tétanisé par le contact. Cependant, il observait. Calmement. Cuddy vit un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu jusqu'ici, un regard clair, bleu, protecteur... Paternel ?

Elle esquissa un sourire à cette constatation. Il était vrai que pour Rachel, il n'était que le petit ami bizarre de sa mère qui logeait chez eux. Mais sans doute tentait-il d'être quelqu'un pour elle. Un ami, un proche, une peluche ?

– **On s'est réconcilié à ce que je vois !** lâcha t-elle, ironique. **Le père-poule n'a plus peur de la grande méchante Rachel ?**

House retint un rire à son nouveau surnom, gesticulant légèrement pour retirer les fourmis qu'il avait dans les jambes.

– **Je l'ai shootée aux somnifères !**

Elle sembla dupée au début, mais remarquant le sourire de House, elle lui rendit son idiotie :

– **Je dirais plus à la télé !**

Il attrapa rapidement la télécommande, éteignant la télé en vitesse.

 **–** **Nope.** fit-il, grand sourire.

Cuddy retira son manteau et posa son sac, un agréable sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle comprit au bout d'un temps qu'il valait mieux pour le médecin lâcher la petite pour qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes.

Il soupira bruyamment lorsqu'elle le libéra, faisant mine de retrouver de l'air. Elle rit discrètement et il ajouta à ses mimiques de comédien :

– **Par pitié ! Ne la réveille pas ! Je serais condamné à jouer encore des heures entières avec elle !**

Cuddy lui fit signe de se taire et elle partit coucher la petite.

Lorsqu'elle revint, House n'était plus sur le canapé, et avant même qu'elle ne se retourne, ses yeux furent bandés par sa propre écharpe.

– **House... C'est pas le moment !**

Il sembla la guider vers la chambre et s'arrêta devant ce qui devait être l'entrée. Le médecin libéra ensuite les yeux de la doyenne, la laissant apercevoir la magnificence d'une bibliothèque renversée !

Elle manqua d'hurler, lorsqu'il lança joyeusement :

– **Tada ! Voilà le boulot de ta fille !**

Cuddy esquissa un sourire se retournant. Il arqua un sourcil.

– **Sérieux ? Si je t'avais dit que c'était moi, tu m'aurais émasculé !**

Elle le tira jusqu'à elle, rattrapant le col de son t-shirt.

– **Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas fait ce que je t'ai fait hier ! Ni ce que je prépare..** fit-elle d'un ton ronronnant.

House esquissa un sourire à l'entente de l'allusion. Bordel ! pour une fois que c'était elle ! Il se laissa traîner jusqu'au bout de la chambre, appréciant le fait qu'elle prenne des initiatives.

Sur le chemin, il tira sur le jean de la doyenne, regardant par dessus elle.

– **Hé !** grogna l'intéressé. **C'est pas la rouge !**

Cuddy esquissa un sourire, ravie qu'il le devine si tardivement. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, lui répondant gracieusement :

– **Non ! T'es doué ma parole.**

Il grogna, lui mordant le cou en guise de vengeance. Lorsqu'il commença à déposer quelques baisers dans la nuque de la doyenne et qu'il commençait très vite à perdre toute réflexion, il se redressa. Elle soupira d'impatience

– **Mais elle est où du coup ?** demanda t-il.

Elle eut une mine désespérée, se collant un peu plus à lui avant de lui arracher un langoureux baiser tandis que sa main se baladait sur le jean du médecin, – lui soutirant un grognement – , jusqu'à la poche. Là, elle sortit le sous-vêtement écarlate et se décala.

– **Idiot.** lâcha t-elle, souriante.

– **Ah oui ! Je l'avais gardée. Mais du coup... Ghmpf.**

Elle plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du diagnosticien, l'empêchant de sortir une autre ânerie.

– **Juste, tais-toi.**

Il sourit bêtement, lui rendant un baiser tout en glissant avec attention ses doigts sur les hanches de la doyenne. Elle frémit, accrochant sa main à quelques cheveux poivrés, doucement, lui massant le haut du crâne.

Sans vraiment l'admettre, House appréciait ce genre de petites attentions. Bien que non-sentimental. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se chargeait d'une sorte de bonheur imperceptible, à chaque caresse tendre, amoureuse. Une sorte de frisson, à la fois doux et discret, qui touchait de près une sensibilité enfouie. Peut-être l'avait-elle remarqué, car, rompant le baiser, elle observa un temps le sourire plaqué sur les lèvres du diagnosticien, tout en continuant les arabesques qu'elle traçait dans ses cheveux. _Les femmes ont un sixième sens !,_ songea t-il.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas elle, mais seulement l'Amour ? Un regard, et on est capable de comprendre ce que l'autre ressent.

La main qui était dans les cheveux du médecin descendit avec lenteur, longeant ses tempes, frôlant ses oreilles, glissant le long de sa mâchoire. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant cet instant, et elle sentit à son souffle régulier qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde pressé, ni angoissé à l'idée d'être mauvais, dans la partie qui allait suivre. Il faisait confiance. Sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ses fins doigts continuèrent leur chemin, caressant légèrement sa pomme d'Adam, grattant l'une de ses clavicules. Sa main s'échoua sur son T-shirt, et d'un geste souple, elle le souleva. House la regarda faire, attentif à chacun de ses gestes. Il n'avait rien envie de faire, pour le moment. Il agirait sans doute après, mais là... l'instant était trop bon. Il voulait profiter.

Il l'aida simplement à lui retirer son vêtement, continuant de la fixer avec intensité. Cuddy esquissa un sourire à la mine affichée par le médecin. C'était tout bonnement l'expression du bonheur. Une des rares expressions qui s'esquissaient sur son visage éteint. Elle le contempla longuement, avant de se rapprocher, lentement, croquant sa nuque. House pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un accès plus simple, retenant un petit grognement de contentement.

Et puis il arriva à la conclusion qu'elle méritait aussi quelques tendresses, bien que ce n'était pas son genre. Elle eut un léger sursaut de surprise – bien qu'apprécié – lorsque deux bras vigoureux la rapprochèrent, et la câlinèrent à la fois. Doucement. Sans pression, ni questions. C'était presque venue naturellement.

Elle posa sa tête contre l'une de ses épaules, aimant sentir la peau chaude contre son visage. Cuddy se laissa aller, et elle non plus ne se posa pas de questions. Si ça se trouvait, il serait plus bourrin que ça la prochaine fois ! Autant en profiter.

House glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de la doyenne, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Il s'y était attaqué d'abord calmement, puis l'envie montant à grandes bouffées, il les mordit avec plus d'insistance. Évidemment, pour gâcher le tout, – ou presque – il glissa ses mains un peu plus bas, passant sur les hanches de Cuddy pour ensuite s'écraser contre ses fesses, la rapprochant. Elle hoqueta, mais le laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il était ironique. C'était pour l'embêter, très clairement, et c'était un hobbie à part entière qu'il n'avait pas su lâcher. C'était même tout un Art de vivre pour lui.

Voyant que cela ne l'énervait pas, trop habituée, il redressa ses mains, soulevant son chemisier. Elle frissonnait à chaque toucher qu'il déposait sur la peau libérée.

– **Égalité des sexes !** lança t-il, pour justifier le fait qu'il la déshabillait elle aussi.

Mais à peine eut-il terminé de retirer le vêtement, que des mains vinrent le bousculer sur le lit, le plaquant d'une manière assez sauvage. Voire... Féline. Elle se plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui, rapprochant ses lèvres de son visage.

– **Changement de dominante.** murmura t-elle au creux de son oreille, le faisant frémir.

Il ricana à l'idée d'être à moitié bloqué, manipulé, rapprochant les épaules de la doyenne pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cuddy en profita pour glisser lentement ses lèvres brûlantes sur son torse, mordant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. House rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle aussi chaud et saccadé que celui de sa compagne.

Finalement, c'était pas mal aussi de se laisser faire. Il voulait toujours tout contrôler, elle aussi, ce qui les mettait parfois dans des situations délicates où chacun testait les limites de l'un et de l'autre pour le mettre à sa merci. Pas réellement, bien sûr, mais faire front parce-que la peur de ne rien contrôler les submergeait n'était pas si bon que ça.

House tenta tant bien que mal de mettre son cerveau sur off, mais les engrenages tournaient toujours. Encore et toujours.

Elle glissait sur son corps, doucement et d'une manière provocante, tout en le parsemant de baisers, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle avait légèrement commencé à déboutonner son jean, le faisant reculer la jambe droite instinctivement.. Cuddy n'était pas dupe, et remarquant qu'il semblait pensif et suite au geste, elle le fixa longuement.

– **Encore tes peurs ?** murmura t-elle, légèrement peinée et frustrée.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, les yeux brillants d'un bleu étrangement clair. Trop clair. Cuddy esquissa un sourire de travers, cherchant ses mots. Elle restait au dessus de lui, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

– **Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ça.** fit-elle, calmement, tentant de se montrer rassurante. **Ce n'est pas une blessure qui m'empêche de t'aimer. Je ne fuirais pas.**

House ne répondit pas. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois car le médecin n'était jamais prêt à l'accepter : Cuddy l'aimait tout entier, les défauts, comme les qualités et les aspects dont il était honteux.

Elle, se sentait culpabiliser dès qu'ils venaient à en parler : elle avait accepter de faire l'opération sans son accord, par peur de le voir périr. Stacy avait beau être sa petite amie à cette période, Cuddy semblait avoir gardé des séquelles de leur passé en fac de médecine. Elle avait donc choisi de le sauver et depuis, il souffrait chaque jour...

Peut-être moins aujourd'hui, mais il avait longtemps souffert, par sa faute. Cependant, la doyenne ne se laissa pas abattre, bien décidée à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'elle descendit de nouveau vers le jean, il sembla suffoquer de peur. Elle finit ce qu'elle avait commencé, bien qu'il l'avait ramené à lui lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en simple boxer. Il la maintint un temps, mais la remarquant décidée, il la relâcha, sachant pertinemment que dans la position où ils étaient, il était vulnérable.

Elle le remercia d'un baiser, descendant ensuite ses lèvres jusqu'à sa jambe droite. Il grogna, puis se crispa lorsqu'elle s'approchait de l'endroit redouté.

– **S'il te** **plaît.** souffla t-il, la fixant d'une manière implorante.

Cuddy ne l'écouta pas, embrassant le creux logé non loin de son genou. Alors qu'il pensait se raidir, il soupira de soulagement. Elle avait finalement réussi à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas cette blessure qui lui ferait porter un jugement sur le diagnosticien. Il avait du mal à comprendre ça, mais il semblait soulagé d'être "totalement" aimé.

Cuddy ferma les yeux, aimant sentir la jambe de House se détendre lentement à la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau, ou plus précisément, de ce qui avait cicatrisé à cet endroit.  
Elle releva peu après son visage, voulant observer la réaction du médecin sur le sien. Il ne semblait pas sourire, mais ses traits s'étaient détendus. House était calme, apaisé. Et aussi affreusement dérangé qu'elle soit collée à lui, non loin de son entrejambe stimulée.

Elle remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage, restant au dessus de lui d'une manière provocante. House la scruta, la rapprochant doucement d'une main dans le dos en murmurant un imperceptible « merci » qui la fit frissonner de joie. Pour une fois quelle avait réussi, sans s'énerver, à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments d'un simple acte...  
Il captura leurs lèvres hâtivement, plus que partant pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Ou du moins, celles où il était meilleur. Les sentiments, il gérait mal.

Cuddy resta un temps au dessus de lui, se mouvant lentement par le simple vouloir de le faire mijoter, préférant s'attarder sur sa langue et ses lèvres, qu'elle mordillait avidement. House se contenta de grogner de contentement et d'impatience, tirant sur le jean de la demoiselle qu'il retira d'un coup vif en la soulevant. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis compris qu'il ne tenait plus et qu'il trouvait injuste de la voir encore habillée. Il préférait largement se délecter de la vue complète de son corps et de ses formes que du bleu de son jean !

Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux, glissant contre son torse ses lèvres, descendant lentement. House fit quelques petits sons étranges, plaçant ses mains sur les fines épaules de la doyenne.

– **Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer !** gémit -il, la faisant rouler sur le côté pour se placer au dessus d'elle.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise, atténué par le fait qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Finalement, oui, le contrôle c'était mieux. Et il était désolé pour sa conscience qui avait souhaité faire bien pour une fois !

House glissa ses mains sur son corps, d'une manière sensuelle et possessive, s'attardant sur ses seins qu'il fixa longuement. Il détestait le fait de les voir sans cesse masqués – ou presque – de tissu, sans qu'il n'y pouvait quoique ce soit. Car évidemment, il ne gérait pas ses envies et qu'elle venait régulièrement dans son bureau. Alors là, il profitait clairement de la vue qu'il avait.

Il embrassa sa poitrine, et la sensation de sa peau rugueuse chatouilla la doyenne qui ne put réprimer un soupir. Puis, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres, il les réunit une nouvelle fois. Glissant ses doigts et caressant les flancs de Cuddy, il goûtait chaque parcelle de peau qui se présentait à ses lèvres, descendant dangereusement vers le tissu restant.  
Le souffle de la doyenne s'était fait un peu plus rapide, voire, insistant. Elle non plus, commençait à ne plus tenir.  
Lorsqu'il embrassa sa jambe droite, il la sentit frissonner, et son sourire ne fit que s'élargir. Et sans vraiment lui demander son avis, il arracha le bout de tissu gênant avec ses dents, puis remonta jusqu'à son visage pour dévorer ses lèvres.  
Sans qu'il ne lui donne son avis non plus, elle lui retira son boxer, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement. C'était tellement devenu étroit, que c'était devenu carrément gênant et chiant. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait attendre plus longtemps !  
Cependant, un détail la troubla : il ne s'était pas protégé, alors qu'en temps normal, il n'oubliait pas. Lui lançant un regard incompréhensif, elle vit dans ses yeux que tout avait été réfléchi. Cuddy n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne voulant pas le troubler davantage.

Et sans trop de rapidité, d'une sorte de danse synchronisée et improvisée, ils se retrouvèrent en parfaite symbiose. Les gestes étaient lents, et les baisers se volaient avidement.  
L'air s'était rapidement réchauffé, les sons étaient devenus bruyants, saccadés, signe d'un bien-être complet.  
Mordant, griffant la peau de son amant, elle avait fermé les yeux pour se laisser aller, tout contre lui. Lui, tentait au mieux de tenir, embrassant le cou de la doyenne tout en se délectant des multiples sensations qui titillaient ses nerfs.

Ils ne cherchaient pas à combler un vide, un manque par le biais d'une rapidité, non. Ils cherchaient à se redécouvrir, comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois déjà. Savourer ces quelques secondes, minutes volées de leur sommeil et de la nuit. Goûter leurs sentiments, physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Comme avant, mais avec plus d'années.

Chacun s'attardait sur les sensations qu'ils ressentaient. L'un pour une fois pensa aux chants de son cœur et aux différents frissons de bonheur qui le parcouraient, tout en prenant conscience que le plaisir remontait ses nerfs rapidement, et que les expressions du visage de Cuddy indiquaient que clairement, elle aussi. L'autre ne pensa pas elle était trop occupée à sentir la passion la brûler, le plaisir ronger le peu de conscience et de raison qui lui restait, tout en sachant que les baisers qu'elle lui offrait étant emplis d'amour et d'espoir, tout comme ceux qu'elle recevait.  
Sorte de gage secret qu'ils s'étaient faits depuis un certain temps, le gage d'une confiance quasi-totale, et d'une certaine responsabilité des choix qu'ils faisaient.  
Et actuellement, House avait réellement fait un choix elle l'avait vu, mais n'avait pas osé en dire quoique ce soit. C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, intiment au fond d'elle. Il ne s'était pas protégé de l'éventuelle vie, et cela avait été réfléchi et pensé.

La subtile proposition qu'elle lui avait faite l'avait chamboulé ; Rachel avait sans doute été un peu quelque chose dans son choix. Il acceptait d'avoir un enfant avec Cuddy, quitte à perdre sa tranquillité de flemmard anti-conformiste. Et… si il arrivait quoique ce soit, il aurait essayé. Si il n'arrivait rien, il aurait aussi essayé, mais il ne s'en voudrait sûrement pas. On perd, ou l'on gagne, il n'y avait pas de juste milieu.  
Et malgré le fait que cette hypothèse l'effrayait, il avait osé. Elle l'en remercierait sans doute, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, les vagues de plaisir la submergèrent, lui arrachant du fond de la gorge un long gémissement. House grogna, puis retenant quelques soubresauts, – reste de leur bataille – il attrapa tout de même les lèvres de la doyenne pour minimiser le bruit. A vrai dire, réveiller la gamine n'était pas son but principal.

Elle mordit ses lèvres avidement, le souffle chaud et rapide, et un sourire de joie sur le visage. House resta un instant immobile au dessus d'elle, le corps suant et les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir. Il l'observait sans rien dire, le souffle de sa compagne fouettant son visage. Puis il se décala sur le côté, la maintenant toujours contre lui, et naturellement, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Chacun reprenait peu à peu une respiration adéquate, l'un caressant le dos de la doyenne, l'autre dessinant quelques arabesques sur le torse du médecin.  
Cuddy souriait, émue, tandis que House scrutait un point invisible, se demandant si il n'avait pas fait là la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

D'un certain point de vue, il espérait que ce qu'il venait de faire aboutirait à la vie. D'un autre point de vue, l'idée l'effrayait. L'idée même de prononcer le mot « père » le terrorisait. Pas qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt, non. Il s'était déjà préparé depuis un certain temps. Mais il refusait de ressembler à son propre père, et sans le vouloir, il avait peur de le devenir.

Elle ferma les yeux, enfin apaisée, murmurant doucement un simple mot qui vola dans la pièce un temps, chatouillant agréablement ses tympans :

 **– Merci.**

House baissa les yeux vers la présence blottie contre lui, remontant un drap sur son frêle corps. Il embrassa doucement son front, incertain.  
Finalement, non, il serait lui. Quitte à rester un idiot reconvertie au bonheur. Quitte à rester le type pitoyable qu'il était. Autant rester soi-même, et tout continuerait, comme il le souhaitait.

Ce n'était pas une erreur, mais plutôt une suite logique à la construction d'un bonheur.

* * *

Wilson eut un large sourire en regardant l'échographie et le petit être qui y était affiché en noir et blanc. C'était un sourire à la fois heureux, et… moqueur.

 **– Alors ?** demanda House, pas très sûr de la réponse qu'il allait avoir.

Le médecin était assis prêt de Cuddy, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'oncologue qui souriait bêtement. Cuddy, elle, attendait, impatiente, mais l'idée même d'avoir la vie en elle la rendait euphorique. D'ailleurs pour House, depuis quelques mois, c'était presque devenu étouffant : même quand il la faisait chier, elle souriait. Mais ce n'était pas sans avouer que lui aussi, était heureux. Plus le huitième mois approchait, plus il semblait euphorique et ses peurs s'estompaient. Comme si l'enfant, blotti entre les reins de sa mère, arrivait à rassurer le médecin. Sans rien faire. Juste en étant présent.

– **C'est une fille !** fit Wilson, euphorique et plié en deux à la vue de la tête déconfite de son ami.

Cuddy eut un plus grand sourire, et si elle pouvait sauter de joie, elle l'aurait fait. House laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de la doyenne, dépité.

 **– Oh putain… C'était une erreur.**

* * *

 _ ***Pour les connaisseurs de Retour vers le Futur x').**_

 ** _Voilà pour cette fin ! J'espère qu'elle aura plu !_**  
 ** _Merci à vous d'avoir lu !_**

 _ **Ah et j'oubliais... JOYEUX NOËL !**_


End file.
